


Fallen One, Fallen Two

by NoontimeOwl



Series: Fallen One, Fallen Two [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Biblical References, Chloe KNOWS, Deckerstar - Freeform, Detective, F/M, Original Character(s), Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-06-12 14:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 41,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19574671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoontimeOwl/pseuds/NoontimeOwl
Summary: A month after Lucifer had gone to Hell, Chloe is still trying to make peace with his disappearance from her life. And department's decision to assign her a new partner doesn't help.Besides - who the hell is this new girl? And what is she hiding?





	1. The Newbie

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was a standalone story, but then I thought that it ties in well with "Us and all of Heavenly Host". So now it's a sequel. Or, more accurately, "Us and all of Heavenly Host" is a prequel to this story :)
> 
> The general idea that prompted this fic was "What if not all of Lucifer's siblings watched on the sidelines when he fell?". Starts a month after the season 4 ended, revolves around Chloe, her mysterious new partner, some of Lucifer's siblings and, later, Lucifer himself.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

“Decker! My office, now.”

Chloe lifted her eyes from an insurmountable pile of paperwork and saw lieutenant Barrows - Pierce’s replacement - passing near her desk. She stood up and followed her boss.

“Lieutenant. Is there a new case?”

“Yes, but it’s not why I asked you here.” Lieutenant motioned to Chloe to close the door, sat behind her desk and hesitated, as if contemplating how to broach the subject. Chloe frowned. Barrows was a decisive woman, whatever made her pause had to be serious.

Lieutenant sighed.

“Please, sit.” Another pause. “We have to talk about your partner.”

Oh. Chloe closed her eyes for a second. She should have expected this. After all, it’s been…

“It’s been a month since mister Morningstar last worked with us.” Barrows continued. “And from what I’ve heard, you believe his absence is permanent. Am I correct?”

Detective felt her throat tighten, and since she couldn’t trust her voice right now, she only nodded.

“I see. I must say, this is most unfortunate - you two had the highest closure rate, and part of me hoped this was another one of his stunts - after all, there were quite a few of them in the past, but he always came back...” Lieutenant looked at Chloe and stopped. “Well, no matter now. Rules dictate that I must assign you a new partner. We’ve just received a new officer - she transferred from Washington...”

That would not do. Decker leaned forward.

“Lieutenant, that is not necessary. I’m more than capable of pulling my load on my own, I don’t need help. As you said, it’s not the first time Lucifer left, and I’ve been working alone even before he...”

Barrows lifted her palm, motioning to Chloe to stop.

“This isn’t about your performance, Decker. This is about risk. In our line of work we get into life or death situations on a weekly basis - you know that better than anyone. You need someone to watch your back.”

Chloe wasn’t convinced at all.

“With all due respect, ma’am, neither mine nor my partner’s safety had ever been an issue before. Lucifer wasn’t even trained for combat!”

“Yet, we both know he was quite capable of defending himself. And had a talent of walking out of tight spots unscathed.” Lieutenant looked at the detective pointedly. Chloe wondered, if her boss meant “The Cabin” case, where Lucifer walked away from explosion without a single scratch, right in front of eyewitnesses. “Decker, look, I understand it’s difficult to move on, especially after working with the same partner for several years. But I can’t allow one of my best detectives to face all the crap that we have to handle without a backup. Understood?”

“Then I can work with Dan.” Blurted Chloe, trying to find any way out, any loophole.

Alas, she was short of those lately. Barrows’ face darkened.

“Espinosa has not yet been reinstated as a detective. And if I have any say in the matter - he won’t be for quite some time. We don’t have any other unassigned officer for you, Decker. Only the newbie. Well?”

Chloe took a deep breath. She knew she probably didn’t have any say in the matter - the lieutenant was just breaking news to her in the gentlest way possible, but she would give a direct order if necessary.

“Alright. Who is my new partner?”

* * *

“Rachel Avgerinos, nice to meet you! And I must say, it’s an honor to work with you, detective Decker.”

Chloe shook an outstretched arm, looking Rachel up and down.

_They gave me a rookie partner. Just great..._

The girl seemed very young, much younger than Ella. She was three inches taller than Chloe, had very feminine body with slender waist, full hips and pronounced breasts, dark brown hair, which were neatly tied into a ponytail. A few loose strands framed her face...

That face. Chloe looked closer. Round, proportional with only a slight sharpness to its mostly classic features - straight nose, small mouth, dark brown… and very familiar... eyes.

As Decker stared into her new partner’s eyes, she realized that she was still holding the girl’s hand, and that the young detective was staring back at her with confusion on her face.

“Oh! Yeah, it’s nice to meet you too.” Chloe finally dropped Rachel’s hand “Um… I probably should give you a tour around the precinct, but it will have to wait - the lieutenant says a new case just dropped, so we better head to the scene right away.”

Rachel smiled slightly and nodded.

“Of course, Detective. Lead the way.”

Chloe could not help but wish these words were said in rich tones with British accent. By someone else.

Her already sour mood became even worse.

* * *

Chloe drove herself and Rachel to the crime scene in silence. She felt her partner’s gaze on her a few times, but couldn’t come up with anything to say.

Okay, that was a lie - she knew perfectly well how to have a conversation in such situations. She could ask the girl about her past job, about living in Washington, about moving to LA. The truth was - she didn’t want to. She tried to postpone this very moment for as long as she could - agreeing to a new partner felt like finally giving up on Lucifer, on any hope of him coming back. And that was the last thing she wanted.

So she was mad. She was mad at the lieutenant and, by extension, at Rachel. It was unfair to the new girl, but Chloe couldn’t help herself right now. So she was content with driving in silence.

They arrived at a multistory residential building, parked the car and went to the fifth floor. In front of the apartment door closest to an elevator they were greeted by the forensics team with Ella in charge of them.

“Hi, Decker! Oh, and you must be the newbie!” Ella jumped from the spot, where she was photographing the body, and promptly hugged Rachel. When she finally released the new detective, they both were grinning from ear to ear. “So great to finally meet you. I’m Ella, by the way. Ella Lopez.”

“Detective Avgerinos. But please, call me Rachel. I...”

“Ella. What have we got?” Decker cut in, crouching in front of the body and making Rachel step aside. The girl took place behind her, hovering above her shoulder, which for some reason annoyed Chloe.

Lopez brought them up to speed on what they found. Victim was Nate Hawke, thirty years old clerk from a small firm with an office a few blocks away. Neighbors found the body this morning, sitting in a pool of his own blood with his back against the door of his apartment. But the interesting part was the cause of death.

The victim had an arrow sticking out of his head, right between the eyes.

“He used to be an adventurer like us, but then he got an arrow in the face?” offered Rachel from behind Chloe. The detective rolled her eyes, but before she could admonish her partner, Ella laughed and answered.

“Why, you think someone tried to steal his sweetroll?” both girls chuckled.

“Could you please show some respect for the victim?” Chloe snapped at them, turning around to look at Rachel. She saw the girl’s face fall and immediately felt terrible for raising her voice at her. Glancing at Ella, the detective saw that her friend was looking at her with a mixture of surprise and concern. Chloe sighed. “What else have you found, Ella?”

“Uh… Yeah, well, next to nothing, I’m afraid. The shooter must have been hiding down the corridor near the emergency stairs. The arrow had enough velocity to shatter this poor sod’s skull for an entry, but not enough for an exit wound.” Ella crouched next to Chloe and tilted the victim’s head slightly. “See the sharp cuts here and here? I’d guess the murderer used flat hunting arrowheads, but we’ll know for sure when the arrow will be removed.”

“I see. It looks like the killer was waiting for the victim to walk out of the door, shot him, then escaped from the building through the emergency exit. Avgerinos, I’ll need you to…” Chloe stood up and turned around only to see that her partner was gone. “Where did she go?”

“I’m right here, detective.” Rachel walked out of the stairwell a few dozen meters away, holding something in her hand. “Ella, look what I found.” As she came closer, Chloe saw that she was holding a yellow piece of rubber.

“Avgerinos, you can’t touch evidence with you bare...” as Rachel lifted one eyebrow, looking at her with a question, Chloe realized that her partner had gloves on. Chloe abruptly changed the subject. “What is it?”

“It’s an arrow vane. A fletching. I found it on the stairs, leading _up_ from this floor. It’s identical to the ones on the killer’s arrow.” Rachel paused, passing a rubber piece to Ella. “Looks like our killer went to upper floors or the roof at some point. I’ll go check it. Unless I’m needed for anything else, detective Decker?” She looked at Chloe expectantly. She shook her head. “Very well. Maybe the murder weapon is there. Not that we’ll be able to prove anything with it.”

“What do you mean?” Chloe looked at Ella, confused. The forensic scientist was nodding her head.

“Yeah, that part kinda sucks. You see, bows don’t leave ballistic signatures on arrows like guns do on bullets. So you can never connect an arrow to a bow it was shot from. Hence, no evidence.”

Chloe huffed.

“Just great. How are we supposed to find the killer and prove his guilt, if forensics can’t help us?”

Rachel shrugged, taking off her gloves.

“We can still hope to find fingerprints on both the arrow and murder weapon. That should be damning enough. Plus if we find the bow, we can check if the serial number is registered.” Rachel paused, but when both Ella and Chloe looked at her for elaboration, she continued. “Most decent bows have lifetime warranty for the first owner. We might be able to get owner’s ID from the production company.”

“That’s still a lot of ‘ifs’ and ‘maybes’.”

Rachel sighed.

“We need to find the murder weapon. I’ll go check the roof. And I promise not to touch anything without gloves on.” She flashed Chloe a smile and the detective rolled her eyes.

“I’ll question witnesses, and then will send a request for footage from cameras on the building. Maybe we’ll see someone walking out of here with a bow.”

Once detective Avgerinos left, Ella put a hand on Chloe’s shoulder.

“Chlo, are you alright?”

Chloe took out her notepad and started making notes, avoiding looking at Ella.

“Of course I am. Everything is fine. Just breaking in a new partner.”

“U-huh. Right. Because it looks like you two didn’t hit it off all too well. But you know what, I get it.” Ella took a step closer. “You miss Lucifer. We all do, believe me. But Rachel has nothing to do with him leaving. She’s just trying to fit in with the new team. And she’s doing a pretty good job, doesn’t she?”

“Yeah… Yes. It’s just that...” Chloe looked down. “It feels like I’m betraying him. You know. And then there’s Rachel - something about her seems...” detective wondered if she should tell Ella anything, but the forensic scientist was already hugging her.

“You’ll be okay, Chloe.” she whispered to her friend.

Decker wondered, if she will ever truly be.

* * *

The ride to the victim’s work started equally as quiet as the previous one. Except this time Chloe’s partner was looking away from her and out of the car window, as if contemplating something.

They didn’t find the murder weapon and the family that found the victim didn’t give much to work with either. It was a rare thing to leave the crime scene without any working theory, but at least they acquired the camera footage. Since then, Rachel had been deep in thought. For once, Chloe didn’t have any sense of unease or irritation when she looked at her.

She had decided, it was time to build bridges with her new partner.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Rachel turned to her, for a second Chloe looked into her eyes - and was once again struck with an odd sense of familiarity she first experienced at the precinct. Could they have met before?

But Rachel began talking and Chloe returned her attention to the road.

“I’m just not sure what to think about killer’s choice of the murder weapon.”

“What do you mean? Didn’t you and Ella say that even if we find it, we can’t use it as evidence? Seems like a perfect muder weapon to me.”

Detective Avgerinos sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

“Well, there are reasons you almost never see anyone murdered like that.” She began ticking off with her fingers. “First, you need a considerable strength to even draw a bow heavy enough to do that much damage. Then you need a lot of practice. If Lopez is right, the killer took a shot from about 20 meters. That’s a bit more than standard indoors distance for professional athletes. And the victim was drilled right between the eyes...”

“Which means our killer had necessary training. We might be able to narrow down the suspects, once we learn a bit more about the victim.” Chloe glanced at her partner. “You seem to know a lot about this.”

Rachel smiled softly.

“Archery is… Was my favourite way to pass time once. Some might say I was pretty good at it.” She winked at Chloe, who chuckled and moved her eyes back to the road. “It’s been a while since I trained, though. About two decades, I think. Even more since I last competed with anyone.”

Detective’s eyes widened.

“Two decades? How old were you when you began practicing?” She asked, parking the car in front of an office building and turning to face Rachel, who looked back at her with mischievous spark behind her damnable familiar eyes.

“Why? How old do you think I am, Decker?” she asked, grinning from ear to ear.

“That’s a trick question, isn’t it?”

“Come on, take a guess.”

Chloe looked her partner over once again, but came to the same conclusions she did earlier this morning.

“Okay, I’ll bite. You don’t look older than twenty five. Thirty, if I’m being very generous.”

Rachel laughed, and Chloe felt herself smiling. Damn. What was it that one minute she wanted to trust this girl, and another she felt a sense of unease around her?

“Well, that explains a lot.” Rachel looked at Chloe with a smile. “I’m _much_ older than I look, Decker. I spent twelve years on the force in Washington, and a few years before that somewhere else. And let me say this once - _I am no rookie_.” As Chloe looked down, ashamed at her earlier reaction, Rachel nodded and started climbing out of a car. “Come on, partner. Let’s go talk to our victim’s colleagues.”

* * *

Hopeless. This case was hopeless. Chloe groaned and sat back in her chair, pausing the video. She went through hours of footage from the building entrances, and found nothing. Sure, residents came and went, but none carried anything bigger than a briefcase the day of the murder or the evening before. Which supposedly meant that the murder weapon was still inside. Since there was no way in Hell they could get a search warrant for 72 apartments, Chloe ordered to put a surveillance in place, in case the killer would try and sneak the bow out, but so far it didn’t yield any results.

Neither did talking to victim’s colleagues. It seemed like Nate was a nice outgoing fellow, who maintained warm relationships with everyone and brought his colleagues together. He even threw parties each weekend and always invited everyone. His coworkers seemed distraught at the news of his demise. Neither Chloe nor her partner could find a single employee who would say anything harsh about Nate, or point at anyone who could hold a grudge against the victim. To add insult to the injury - after several careful inquiries detectives learned that none of Nate’s colleagues had ever been trained with a bow, so none of them had means to commit murder.

So yeah. This case was hopeless. They’ve hit a dead end, and Chloe desperately wished Lucifer could be here right now. She was certain that by now her devilishly cunning partner would have fished out some hidden desire or found some oddity in the clues that would have led them to a suspect. But he was gone forever, and thinking about him for hundredth time a day was not helping anyone.

Although, Chloe had to admit, working with detective Avgerinos wasn’t at all terrible. Rachel has proven to be a professional both on the crime scene and during questioning, and Decker has decided to put a stop to all her unfounded negative reactions and forge a working relationship with the new partner.

Speak of the devil’s replacement...

“Hey, Decker.” Rachel approached her table and slapped a heavy folder on it. “I might have a lead.”

That got Chloe’s attention.

“What is it?” She flipped through the pages. It looked like dossies of different people. The detective was surprised when she recognized the victim on one page, and neighbors she questions this morning on the next.

“Well, I pulled a few strings, asked my friends from the previous job for a help, and they found some relevant info about people our victim lived in the same building with.”

“What people?” Chloe looked up from the folder to see her partner grinning mischievously.

“All of them, of course.”

Chloe gaped at her and looked at the folder more carefully.

“That’s… A lot of personal information. Is that even legal to gather without their consent? And how come Washington Police Department could get all this and we couldn’t?”

“That’s not important.” Rachel leaned over and flipped over a few pages. “Take a look. Thomas Peterson. Today - a web developer, but seven years ago he was at the peak of his career as… Try to guess.”

“As an archer.” Chloe found the line in the middle of the page and began reading. “2009 - Vegas Indoors Archery Championship, silver prize; 2010 - Vegas IAC, golden prize; USA Cup - bronze prize; 2011 - prizes, 2012 - more prizes… There. November 2012 he was caught on a doping. Looks like it was the end of his career.” Chloe looked back at her partner. “He looks like our guy, but we can’t bring him in just because he used to be an archer.”

Rachel nodded. “Way ahead of you. I’ve issued invitations for all of our victim’s neighbors. They are being called to the precinct tomorrow morning as witnesses. If our guy comes - we can question him, maybe he’ll slip up. And if he suspects something and tries to run, we catch him.”

Chloe stood up from her desk and reached for her jacket.

“Guess we’re having a stakeout tonight.”

* * *

On second hour of uneventful watching, Rachel went out of the car and came back ten minutes later with a bag of pastries and two huge cups of coffee.

“There you go, partner.” She said, handing Chloe one of the cups. “There’s a round-a-clock bakery around the corner, so no reason to starve ourselves.” She opened the paper bag. “I asked for orange cakes, but they were all sold out, so I bought us some lemon ones. I could run back and buy something else if you want.”

“No, no, a lemon cake is perfect.” Said Chloe, taking one out. “These are my favourite, actually. How much do I owe you?”

“Not a single penny.” Rachel waved her hand. “Normally I’d buy everyone a drink when transferring to a new place, but I couldn’t really spike your coffee while we work, so these will have to do.” She smiled and Chloe laughed.

“That never stopped my previous partner, he, uh...” Suddenly the detective stopped.

 _Damn it. So much for not thinking about Lucifer_.

Rachel looked at her thoughtfully and after a second carefully offered. “Well, from what others say about him, he sounds like one hell of a guy.”

Decker couldn’t help but laugh again. “You have no idea.” Something occurred to her then and she turned to face Rachel. “You talked to the others?”

Rachel shrugged, sipping her coffee and keeping her eyes on the building’s entrance. “It didn’t seem like you were in a mood to talk, so yeah.” She glanced at Chloe and a wry smile tugged at a corner of her lips. “If it makes you feel any better, I didn’t ask specifically about you. It’s just when people talk...”

“They talk.” Chloe looked away. “How much did Ella tell you?”

Rachel smiled. “I didn’t say I was talking to Ella.” When Decker gave her an unimpressed look, she sighed. “Okay, okay. It wasn’t just Ella. Everyone in the precinct seems to adore your old partner. Well, everyone, except this unpleasant fellow, who’s watching the other exit right now.”

“Dan? Daniel Espinoza?”

Rachel snapped her fingers. “That’s him.” Chloe nodded.

“Yes, Lucifer used to call him names, then at some point I thought they became friendly, but...” Decker noticed her partner looking at her, her dark familiar eyes twinkling with amusement. “What?”

“What did he call him?”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “It doesn’t matter.” Rachel kept looking at her. “Uh, he called Dan ‘detective Douche’.” Her partner grinned. “Please tell me you’re not going to?..”

Rachel’s grin widened “Depends on how he’s going to behave.”

Chloe rolled her eyes.

“Come on, and here I thought you were the normal kind of cop.”

“Please, Decker, we’ve been working for a day. You’ve seen none of my antics yet.” She paused, thinking. “Though I wouldn’t dream about outdoing the actual devil.”

Decker choked on her coffee and searched her partner’s face. All traces of mirth was gone from it and her eyes were on the building once again. The detective was suddenly hit with a wave of unease she thought she buried earlier.

“Um… Do you… Does it… Does it seem weird to you that he claimed he was the devil?”

Rachel slowly shook her head. “No, not really. Should it?”

For a second, Chloe didn’t know what to say. “Normally it bothers people, yes.”

Rachel shrugged again. “What can I say?” She said, still not looking at Chloe. “We all have our kinks and weirdnesses. He did, I’d bet you do too. And so do I.”

The detective slowly nodded. “I second that. A cop, who looks half her actual age, isn’t bothered by the fact that someone claims to be the devil and who in less than a day can get personal information on any resident in a random building. How _did_ that happen, actually?”

Her tone must have been a tad too harsh, because Rachel looked at her with surprise on her face. “And here we were having such a pleasant conversation. I thought your only problem with me was my perceived inexperience. Or me taking your partner’s place.”

“Don’t change the subject. How did you get that much info on all these people? No cop can do that.”

“I called in a few favors from my old colleagues. Most of the info is out in the open on the Internet. You just need someone who knows how and where to look.”

Chloe narrowed her eyes. “That wasn’t just Internet stuff. There were medical files, phych evaluations. What else are you not telling me?”

“Am I being interrogated?”

“Yes.” Decker paused. “Look, our previous lieutenant had many secrets. Turned out, he was a criminal, a wolf in sheep’s clothing.”

Understanding dawned on Rachel. “You mean the Sinnerman.”

Chloe felt her stomach churn.

“Where did you hear that name?” Rachel hesitated. “Who told you?”

“Nobody. Back in Washington I led his case.” She looked pointedly at Chloe. “Tried to put the bastard behind the bars forever.”

Chloe shook her head. “Funny, that’s what he _lied_ to me a year ago.”

Rachel huffed and muttered something resembling ‘Oh, for God’s sake…’, although Chloe could almost swear she heard ‘Dad’s’ instead. She put that thought aside, focusing on her partner, who reached into the inner pocket of her coat.

Chloe quickly put her hand on the handle of her gun, and Rachel froze.

“Easy. I’ll pull out slowly.” As she did, something glimmered in her hand.

A badge. On it, Chloe read ‘Rachel Avgerinos. Special operations division. FBI’.

_Oh, shit._

“You’re working for feds?” Chloe let go of her gun. “Am I under investigation?”

“I _used to_ work for feds. Like I said, I quit and transferred here.” Rachel flipped her badge in the air before putting it away. “And answering your questions, Decker, - no, you’re not under investigation anymore; yes, I have secrets; no, I’m not a criminal mastermind.”

Chloe sat back, trying to process new information.

“But why… Wait, did you say ‘anymore’? _Was_ I under investigation?”

Rachel finished her coffee and put an empty cup in the holder. “You worked with the Sinnerman, almost married him and you were there when he was finally put down. Of course you were under investigation.” She stretched a bit and then relaxed deeper into the seat. “I wrapped it up before moving here.”

“Okay. But… Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why move here? Why LA? And why not stay with the feds for that matter?”

Rachel sighed. “Personal reasons.” She chewed on her bottom lip. “Look, like I said, I have a lot of secrets. Comes with being an operative. But I didn’t lie to you a single time. So as far as the job goes, you can trust me, I’ve got your back. Here’s hoping you won’t shoot me in mine.” She grinned, but the smile didn’t reach her eyes.

And again, her eyes…

“Why do I feel like I’ve seen you before?” Chloe blurted out. “Have we met? When you were investigating me, maybe?”

Rachel looked genuinely confused. “No, I don’t think we did. Guys from Internal Affairs interviewed you lot, I worked with their materials mostly.” She paused. “Maybe I have one of those faces.” Another smile.

After a long silence, Rachel nudged Chloe with her shoulder and said. “So, detective Decker. Is my interrogation over? Do you have any more questions?”

Chloe shook her head, but then thought of something. “Actually, yes. If you say you don’t work for FBI, how come you still have your badge?”

Suddenly Rachel looked sheepish. Chloe narrowed her eyes.

“Tell me you didn’t steal it.”

“Hey it’s not stealing if it was mine to begin with!”

Chloe put a hand to her face and they both laughed.

_God, what did I do to get such childish partners?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally planned this story to be three chapters long, but now the first part turned into two chapters... Soooo... 6 chapters, maybe? :)


	2. Gunshots

Their suspect showed up only in the morning. He walked out of the building, chatting with his neighbors, and the group soon boarded the bus, apparently, going in the direction of the police station. Chloe and Rachel followed, and in an hour they were sitting in front of Thomas Peterson in the interrogation room.

“Mr. Peterson,” began Chloe. “How well did you know the victim?”

Rachel was watching his reactions. He was mildly nervous, that much was clear, but so was every person ever called to a police station. Beyond a little bit of fidgeting, he was collected. If the man truly was guilty, he held himself admirably.

“Not too well, really.” Peterson shrugged. “Nate moved into the apartment a few years ago. I saw him sometimes during tenants’ meetings. He seemed nice, but we rarely spoke.” He shook his head. “Who could do such a thing?”

“Did you have any conflicts with Mr. Hawke?”

“No. Like I said, we barely saw each other.”

“Did any of the other tenants in the building have any conflicts with Mr. Hawke?”

Peterson frowned, thinking. “Um… Not that I know of.”

“Very well. What can you tell us about the murder?”

“Only that he was shot near his apartment yesterday.” Peterson seemed a bit shaken at that. “To think that you can be killed in your own home...”

“Did you know that he was shot _with an arrow_ , Mr. Peterson?” It was Rachel’s time to ask questions. Before the interrogation she and Chloe decided that Chloe will lead the questioning, acting as a textbook “good cop”, leaving it to Rachel to put pressure on the suspect.

Peterson’s seemed shocked. Or at least he was putting a very convincing performance.

“What?.. But that’s...” He took a deep breath and collected himself. “No, I didn’t know that.”

Rachel arched her eyebrows. “Really? That’s all you can say? I expected a more profound reaction from an experienced archer like you.”

His eyes widened.

“Wait… You think _I_ killed him?”

Chloe lifted a hand in a calming gesture.

“No, Mr. Peterson. We are merely asking questions.” She paused. “Still, it would help if you could tell us where were you yesterday morning between 6 and 7 am.”

The man’s demeanor was cracking, he looked terrified. But he managed to answer.

“I, uh… I was at Woodley Park Archery Range. I came just as they opened, you can ask the security.”

Chloe was surprised. “Our information suggests your archery career ended seven years ago. You’re still training?”

Peterson hesitated. “You know, I probably shouldn’t talk to you without my lawyer...”

The suspect was walling in. That would not do. Rachel stood up, walked around the table and stopped close to the man, leaning into the table with her hip.

“Mr. Peterson. Look at me.” When he did, she continued. “I’m sure you want to tell us the truth. _What secret are you hiding?_ ”

Mr. Peterson was opening and closing his mouth, looking straight into Rachel’s eyes. It seemed as if he was struggling with himself. The entire exchange reminded Chloe of…

“I… I am training Jack at the range.” he finally blurted. At that he broke eye contact and stared at the table.

Chloe was confused.

“Your neighbors told us you are a web developer.” That was a lie, Chloe and Rachel read that bit in the suspect’s dossier, but he didn’t need to know that. “Do you train people too?”

“I, uh... Well, I was having very few projects in recent years and I needed the money. So when Jack asked to train him, I agreed.”

“Why keep this a secret?” asked Rachel, who was still staring him down.

Peterson looked away.

“I don’t have a license. I can’t get one after the whole crap with doping.” He looked between them. “It wasn’t even that bad! I was taking mild tranquilizers to help me sleep, I didn’t know they were forbidden!” When neither Chloe nor Rachel reacted, he sighed. “Anyway, Jack was in a similar predicament. He used to take drugs, even had some criminal record - mugging and larceny, I think - and now no club would train him. So we made a deal. Quietly.”

“Hold on a second.” Rachel walked back to Chloe, took the list of neighbours from her and looked through it. “Jack Douglas? Sixth floor, apartment _above_ the victim’s?”

“Yes, that’s him.” suddenly Peterson gasped. “Oh, no… He couldn’t have done it, could he?”

Chloe shook her head. “If you say he was with you that morning, then he has an alibi.”

“Umm...” Peterson seemed uncomfortable. “Actually, when I got to the range, he called to reschedule.”

Chloe and Rachel shared a look.

“Last question.” Said Rachel. “How long have you been training Mr. Douglas?”

“A bit less than a year.”

Rachel nodded thoughtfully and Chloe dismissed the suspect. “Mr. Peterson, you’re free to go. But, please, don’t leave town for the duration of the investigation.”

When he left, Rachel sat on top of the desk, facing Chloe.

“We have Douglas waiting in the hall.” She said, still looking as if something else was on her mind. Chloe looked at her expectantly. When Rachel didn’t say anything, she nudged her partner.

“What’s wrong?”

Rachel shook her head. “It’s probably nothing. I’m just amazed at how convenient his story was, that’s all.”

“Yes, I feel like something’s missing too.” Agreed Chloe. “You have experience in this field, do you think a year is enough to become so proficient with the bow?”

Rachel hesitated. “Yes and no. You can learn to consistently hit a target size of… Lets say, an apple. Sure, sometimes you’ll hit a bullseye, but...” She sighed. “Yeah, okay, _in theory_ it’s possible. We still have to check Mr. Peterson’s alibi. Do you need me here, or should I go and...”

Suddenly a door to the room opened and Dan peeked inside.

“Hey, the witnesses are waiting. You want me to invite the next one?”

Chloe waved for him to come in.

“Dan, hi, we could use your help. Rachel, this is Daniel Espinoza. Dan, this is detective Avgerinos, my new partner.”

Rachel nodded. “We’ve met yesterday. Briefly. Good day, detective Espinoza.”

“Hello to you too, newbie.” Dan smiled unkindly. Chloe glanced at him. She prayed Dan didn’t make the same mistake she did, pegging Rachel as young and inexperienced. Chloe remembered, how Dan and other officers in the department used to give rookies a hard time. She hoped he wouldn’t give in to an old habit - she had a feeling that any attack on Rachel will come back at him tenfold and embarrass him in front of everyone.

Much like Lucifer’s comebacks used to.

“Dan, we need to interrogate one more suspect, but someone has to check Mr. Peterson’s alibi.”

Daniel nodded.

“Okay. I’ll help you with the interrogation, and rookie can handle the field work.” He was about to take a seat, when Rachel put her hand on the back of the chair, blocking him access. She was smiling at Dan pleasantly, but Chloe saw that her gaze was steely.

_Uh-oh._

“Actually, _assistant_ detective, me and my partner can handle the suspect on our own.” The way Rachel accentuated the word ‘assistant’ left no room for doubt - she was pulling rank on him. “You, however, are very welcome to make a detour on the other end of the city, and check if Mr. Peterson was at the Woodley Park Archery Range yesterday around 6 am.”

Daniel frowned. “Now listen, if you think...”

Chloe, afraid that things will escalate, quickly touched his hand.

“Dan, please. We really need this information asap.” Dan bore his eyes into Chloe, but then nodded and turned to leave. “And, please, call in Mr. Douglas.”

“Fine.”

As he walked through the door, Rachel added in sing-song voice:

“Goodbye, detective Douchebag.”

Dan spun around violently, looking at her with his eyes wide open.

“What the f...”

The door shut in front of him.

Chloe sighed and looked at the ceiling.

“Did you have to do that?”

Rachel grinned and took a seat.

“Absolutely.”

* * *

The door opened once again, but this time a tall pale young man walked into the room. As he sat across from Chloe and Rachel, they noticed that he was almost shaking .

“Mr. Douglas, lets begin. You...”

“I didn’t do it!” suddenly cried out the suspect. Both detectives stared at him. “I didn’t kill Nate, I swear!”

Chloe cleared her throat. “Mr. Douglas, why do you think we suspect you?”

“I saw Tom when he was walking out of here. I bet he told you he trained me. And with my history… I know how it must look. But I swear, I didn’t shoot Nate! I’m not even that good a shot… I don’t even have a bow!”

Chloe looked surprised. “How do you train then?”

Jack took a deep breath to calm himself - it didn’t help - and answered. “I used to rent an old recurve at the range, but a week ago Tom suggested I switch to compound. He even gave me his old bow to try it.”

“What about the arrows?” asked Rachel, taking her phone out.

Jack nodded. “Yeah, arrows were his too.”

“Did they look like this?” she pushed her phone with an opened image of the arrow from the crime scene across the table.

When Jack Douglas took a glance at the photo, it looked like he was going to throw up.

“Is it sticking… out of his… Oh, God...”

“Mr. Douglas, focus.”

“Yes! Yes… Fatboys with yellow fletching.” he looked away from the phone, distressed.

Rachel swiped her finger across the screen, changing the image. “Did the arrowheads look like this?”

He looked back and frowned. “Uh, no, these are for hunting. Tom had simple bullet arrowheads.”

“I see.” Rachel sat back and let Chloe to continue.

“Mr. Douglas, did you or any of your neighbors had any conflict with the victim?”

Jack shook his head.

“No, Nate and I were friends. And everybody else liked him too. I mean, he argued with people sometimes, sure - all neighbors do. But it was small things, like his parties being too noisy, or someone parking a car too close to his. You don’t kill for that sort of thing.”

“Where were you yesterday morning between 6 and 7 am?”

Jack shrugged. “I came to the Woodley Park Archery Range at about 6 am, even earlier - they were still closed. Tom and I were supposed to train, but when I got there, he called and… And...” Jack frowned. “Um, he said that something came up. So I went home. I think I returned around seven.”

Chloe and Rachel shared a look.

“Thank you, Mr. Douglas.” Finally said Chloe. “You are free to go. Please, don’t leave town for the duration of the investigation.”

Jack Douglas looked at them, his eyes wide open. “You are not going to arrest me?” When both detectives shook their heads, he scrambled to his feet at hurried out of the room.

Once he was gone, Rachel groaned and fell face first on the table, her head connecting with the surface with a thud.

Chloe felt like doing the same.

“Isn’t it wonderful?” mumbled Rachel into the table. “We have two suspects, each accuses another of not having an alibi. But we have no idea about the motive and there is zilch on the evidence.” She turned her head to Chloe, resting her temple on the table surface. “Please, tell me Ella found something on the arrow.”

Chloe looked at her watch. “She found fingerprints and should finish running them through our database right about now.”

Rachel sat straight and waved her hand. “Go to her, I’ll finish with the rest of the useless neighbors.” She looked at the list of the witnesses with a sad expression. “Now, what was I thinking inviting them _all_ here?..”

* * *

Chloe knocked on the door and entered Ella’s lab. Its sole occupant was staring at something through the microscope and humming some popular song. When she heard the detective enter, she looked up.

“Hey, Chloe! You’re here for the results?”

“Yes, did you find a match on the fingerprints?”

Ells shook her head. “Prints are still running through the database.” She looked behind Chloe. “Where’s your partner? Uh, I mean… Rachel, where is Rachel?” But judging by Chloe’s faltered expression, the damage was already done.

It is amazing how seamlessly certain people can enter our lives, and how devastating can their absence be. After Lucifer was ripped from her, even the smallest things began reminding Chloe of him. Cheese puffs. Monopoly. Words like “your partner”.

 _And I was doing so well this morning._ Chloe thought regretfully.

Pushing the thoughts of her loss aside, the detective answered: “She’s questioning witnesses. I still need to check something...” She turned to leave, but Ella stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Wait! I wanted to ask. How are you doing? You were pretty standoffish yesterday. About your… About working with Rachel, I mean.” Ella searched Chloe’s face. “Are things working out? Please, tell me that things are working out.”

Chloe leaned against the table and sighed.

“Yeah… Yes, things are working out. And you were right yesterday - it wasn’t really about Rachel, it was about Lucifer.” Her chest tightened when she spoke his name. “I know it’s wrong, but I just can’t help myself but compare them. And they are _so different_. I mean, Lucifer was… Well, Lucifer.” Chloe and Ella both smiled sadly at that. “And Rachel is professional. Level-headed. Logical. Knows and respects protocol.” _Well, most of the time.-_ conceded Chloe, thinking about probably illegal dossies her new partner had collected. “And yet… She still reminds me of him, you know? Like yesterday, when she disappeared from the crime scene. Or just now - we were questioning the suspect, he was about to call his lawyer and she just… Looked him in the eye and he spilled his guts to her.”

Ella raised an eyebrow at that. “What, we have another cop with mojo now? Did she ask him, what he _really desires_?”

They both chuckled and Chloe shook her head.

“No, she, uh… It’s not the point. What I’m trying to say is - she is a good cop. Sometimes a little bit weird, yes, but good. And I think we’ll work well together.” _When I get my head out of my ass and stop wishing she was Lucifer_ , added Chloe in her mind.

Ella seemed relieved.

“Phew. I’m glad - she seems really nice, and she really wanted to work with you. I even envy you a little - must be pretty cool having an FBI legend as a partner.”

That got Chloe’s attention.

“Wait, you knew she used to work for FBI?”

Ella looked at her questioningly. “Uh, yeah, lieutenant was gushing over her ever since she heard Avgerinos was transferring here. Apparently, Rachel was some big badass agent back in DC, and her superiors were very upset when she suddenly decided to quit and move to LA. How come you never heard?”

“I was somewhat out of the loop this month.” Said Chloe and then thought: _More like moping and not paying attention_. _That can happen, when the man you love goes to Hell to protect the world from zombie apocalypse_.

“Oh, right… And Rachel didn’t tell you either?”

“Actually, she did, but… Hold on, what did you mean - she wanted to work with me? She said we’ve never met before. And Barrows said there was no one else in the department without a partner.”

“I don’t know about that, but LT mentioned, Rachel was very insistent they let her work with you.” Ella shrugged. “She probably just wanted to work with someone of her level, you know. And you are pretty badass on your own.”

Chloe nodded slowly. “Yeah, you’re probably right.” Once again, something felt off. She decided she’d talk with her partner once they’ve dealt with the case, and turned to leave Ella’s lab. “Thanks for the talk, Ella. Tell me if you find something on the fingerprints.”

She made way to her desk and opened the department’s database. While Rachel was busy with witnesses, Chloe decided to see if they had anything on their two suspects.

First she checked Jack Douglas. As his neighbor told them, the boy had a colorful past - drug abuse and dealing, larceny, armed assault. But all of it stopped four years ago. He stopped with the criminal activities, went through a rehab, found a job, moved to a new place. Murder, especially by such unusual means, didn’t really fit the picture of a guy trying to turn his life around.

When Chloe typed ‘Thomas Peterson’ into databases’ search, she thought she wouldn’t find anything on him. But when the engine showed her the result, her eyes went wide.

 _“Hello...”_ she could almost hear Lucifer say it in his salacious voice.

Peterson, as expected, didn’t have any criminal record of his own, only one administrative fee and… One hundred seventy four noise complaints. All filed against Nathaniel Hawke.

Chloe was about to go back to the interrogation room, when Rachel dropped into a seat in front of her desk and huffed.

“Next time I decide to question twenty-something people in one morning, please kill me.” She reclined in the chair and closed her eyes.

Chloe smiled, hesitated and then said. “Twenty-something doesn’t even come close to the number of people I had to interrogate when we were questioning Lucifer’s lovers.”

Rachel’s eyes shot open, she turned her head in Chloe’s direction and grinned. “Really? Do you question all your partners’ past lovers?”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “It wasn’t like that.”

“No? Is it a standard procedure here then? Do I get to question _your_ lovers?”

“Oh-kay...” Chloe shook her head and decided to change the subject, but she couldn’t keep a smile off her face. “Did neighbors tell you anything interesting?”

Rachel sat up straight. “Yes, actually. Several of them kept mentioning that our first suspect - Thomas Peterson - constantly argued with the victim because of all the noise his parties produced. Apparently music, dances and loud laughter does not mix well with thin floors.”

“No kidding.” Chloe turned her monitor so that Rachel could see the screen. “Look what I found.”

Noticing the list of the complaints filed, Rachel whistled. “Well, _hello_...” Chloe flinched. “Someone’s been busy. What’s with the fee over there?”

Chloe opened the attached file and looked through it.

“Interesting. It seems Mr. Peterson had a fight with the victim two months ago. Apparently, also over the noise.”

“Hmpf.” Rachel looked thoughtfully away. “Noise complaints… Doesn’t really sound like a motive for murder.”

“Yeah, but a hundred seventy four of them? Seems a bit over the top, don’t you think?” Chloe sat back, musing. “Lucifer and I once had a case - a family owned a house on a beach, but couldn’t keep people off of the territory. They complained, put up signs, but it didn’t help. So the wife killed a surfer to scare everyone else.” She sighed and looked at her watch. “It’s been almost two hours, Dan should have already checked the...” Suddenly her phone buzzed. She pulled it out to see Dan calling her. “Oh.”

Rachel smiled. “Speak of the Douche?”

Chloe rolled her eyes once again, and put her phone on a speaker.

“Hey, Dan, did you find anything?”

“Hey, Chloe. The security guys here don’t really check anyone who goes in or out, so I had to get the footage from cameras. I got the photos you’ve sent me...” Something shuffled on the other end of the line. “The first guy never appears in the footage, and second came ten minutes before the opening, talked to someone on the phone and then left.” Chloe’s phone buzzed a single time, receiving an image. When she opened it, she and Rachel saw a screenshot - Jack Douglas standing in front of the entrance to the range, his phone near his ear.

“Thanks, Dan, this helps a lot.” she cut the line.

“So Douglas has an alibi.” Said Rachel, but Chloe shook her head.

“I’m afraid he doesn’t. It’s an hour ride from the range to his home. If he came there ten minutes before 6 am and left, he could get home before 7 am, and it would still place him at the scene within the timeframe of the murder.” Chloe leaned forward in her chair. “But it does prove that Peterson lied to us. He doesn’t have an alibi either, and he had means to commit murder.”

“No judge will give us an arrest warrant based on archery background, noise complaints and lack of alibi.” Said Rachel darkly.

Chloe sighed. “No, they won’t. Let’s hope Ella will find something.”

“Found him!” Both detectives turned to see Ella making her way to Chloe’s desk, waiving a list of paper over her head. When she came closer, she put the paper on the table. “Hey, Rachel!” She turned to Chloe. “I found your bad guy. The prints on the arrow belong to none other than Jack Douglas.”

Detectives shared a look.

“You sure there weren’t any other fingerprints as well?” Carefully asked Rachel. Ella nodded.

“Absolutely. In anyone else ever touched this arrow, they wore gloves or wiped it clean before giving it to Jack.”

“Thank you, Ella.” When the forensic scientist left, Chloe looked at her partner. “We’ll have to arrest Douglas.”

“You don’t _really_ think it was him?” Asked Rachel, looking intently at Chloe. She shook her head.

“No. It seems Peterson is setting him up. He lied about his alibi and his relationship with the victim, he also pointed at Mr. Douglas as a potential suspect. Not to mention that Mr. Douglas claims it was Peterson who gave him arrows - that could explain the fingerprints.” Chloe chewed on her lower lip. “Dammit… We can’t do anything about it right now. Maybe we’ll be able to bring Peterson in on obstruction of justice, but there’s no way to prove he’s guilty.”

“And now we have to bring Douglas into custody.” Rachel sighed. “Dammit. I agree with you, but his prints are on the arrow that killed the victim, and he has a very flimsy alibi. We have to go. Then we can deal with Peterson.”

“Very well.” Chloe stood up. “Come on, we have an innocent to arrest.”

* * *

They drove to the building where Jack Douglas lived and took an elevator to the sixth floor. As they turned to face the door to Mr. Douglas’ apartment, they stopped dead in the tracks.

The door was open.

Chloe turned to Rachel and saw that her partner had already pulled out her gun. She did the same.

“Follow me.” Mouthed Chloe, and before Rachel could argue, she entered the apartment.

Inside it was very hot and there was very little air, as if the owner never opened any windows. As soon as detectives crossed the threshold, they heard muffled voices from the furthest room.

“... can’t believe you did this!”

Chloe recognized Mr’s Douglas’ voice. She and her partner moved forward.

“Jack, let’s talk about it...” said another voice.

As the detectives entered the room, on their left they saw Jack Douglas pointing a gun at Thomas Peterson. The latter had his hands in the air, and in front of him on the floor was lying a compound bow.

Douglas turned his head and saw Chloe and Rachel.

“Detectives! Thank God you’re here...”

Chloe raised her gun and pointed it at him.

“Mr. Douglas, put your gun down.”

He nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I will. I was only trying to...”

“He is trying to kill me!” Shouted Peterson. “Don’t you see? He killed Nate, and now he is trying to kill _me_!”

Douglas snarled at him: “Shut the fuck up!” He looked back at Chloe. “Peterson killed Nate. I think he is trying to set me up. When I came home, I found him here with his bow. I was only trying to make him go to you, to confess.” He swallowed. “But you’re here now, you’ll see. I… I’ll put the gun down now.”

He slowly placed the gun at his feet. Chloe lowered her own, but as soon as she did that, Peterson lunged forward, pushed Douglas aside and scrambled for the weapon. Chloe aimed at him, but found herself staring down the barrel of the gun.

“It was his own damn fault.” Peterson said through his teeth, a dark gleam in his eye. “The Hawke boy. I tried to reason with him. Asked to be quiet when _people are trying to rest_. And it wasn’t just his parties. I heard him _every single night_. Do you have any idea what it’s like, not to have a decent sleep _for years_? I asked him to be quiet, I asked him to soundproof the damn floor, but he wouldn’t listen. _It was his own damn fault._ ” He shook his head. “I’m not going to jail for him. Or any of you.”

Rachel realized what was about to happen. There was no way to get to Peterson in time, so she jumped in front of Chloe.

Peterson pulled the trigger.

Chloe saw as the bullet hit Rachel in the chest, and her partner stumbled a step backwards. At the same time Douglas cried out and threw himself at Peterson. They both tumbled to the floor, pistol falling aside in the struggle. Chloe moved toward them, grabbed Peterson and hit him on the head with the handle of her her own weapon. He sagged, disoriented, and she put his hands behind his back, fastening her handcuffs on them.

“You are under arrest.” She spoke angrily. Then she heard a squeaking sound and felt a whiff of fresh air. She turned to her partner, moved her hand to the phone to call an ambulance... and froze.

Rachel was standing near an open window, looking outside. As if feeling Chloe’s gase on her, she turned around, zipping her coat.

“You are… Okay.” Said Chloe, looking her over. Her gaze stopped on the spot, where she thought the bullet hit her partner - but it was now covered with the coat.

“Yep. He probably missed and the bullet went out of the window.” answered Rachel with a straight face, jabbing her thumb behind her back.

Chloe felt her jaw drop. This was the most blatant lie if she ever heard one. But when she didn’t come up with anything to say, Rachel walked to the murderer and hauled him up to his feet.

“And here we have our bad guy.” She said, pushing Peterson toward the exit. “Murder, assaulting a police officer - you’re going away for a long time, pal.” She threw a smile in Chloe’s direction. “You know, Decker, this calls for a party. I still owe the department those drinks, after all. Know any decent bars around here?”

Chloe stared at her partner, gears in her head slowly turning as she tried to process both what she just saw and what Rachel was saying. She understood that Rachel was trying to distract her, but even though Chloe still wasn’t sure what to think about all this, she felt like she could use this to her advantage.

The detective slowly nodded.

“Yeah… Yes, I know just the place.”

* * *

Getting the murderer to the precinct and taking Douglas’ statement took a few more hours, during which Chloe was quietly observing Rachel. The latter acted perfectly normal, as if nothing happened. When Chloe gave her coordinates of the nightclub, she didn’t even blink, only asked if everyone will be able to get in without a problem.

So, several hours later their entire shift, including Dan, Ella and lieutenant Barrows moved to Lux.

Once her colleagues had gotten themselves mildly drunk and gathered around Rachel, chanting “Drink! Drink! Drink!”, Chloe managed to slip away towards the elevator.

As the doors closed and the elevator began its swift ascension, she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes.

When Lucifer first entered her life, he turned everything upside down. He was odd, seemed delusional, acted crazy, made everything about himself - and yet he quickly went from being an unwanted annoyance to being helpful, and then - to being irreplaceable. Despite their differences, the detective and her consultant gravitated toward each other in a way her rational brain could not comprehend. So she simply accepted him. She accepted that he made her a better cop, she accepted the she _needed_ him in her life.

When Lucifer had accidentally revealed his devil-face to her, the world around her had stopped making sense. She had to reevaluate everything she knew, figure out which of her beliefs were true, and which were false. She stopped trusting herself, and in that moment became susceptible to outside influence. She almost betrayed him. It took her time - too long - to finally come to terms with what he was, and what she felt for him. And she accepted him once again - this time, fully and unconditionally.

But then he left. And ever since that moment her world felt empty. She tried moving forward - she had to, for Trixie, for Dan, who just now began the process of healing after his own happiness was destroyed. For her friends, who had become her support system, and, even though they had their own problems, did everything in their power to help her move on.

Every day at work Ella was trying to be upbeat, to keep her spirits up. And even though Chloe felt that forensic scientist was dying to know what happened to Lucifer, she kept tiptoeing around the subject. Chloe suspected, she got that memo from Linda, who insisted the detective keep seeing her for therapy. Linda found time, even though her hands were full with baby Charlie.

Chloe almost didn’t see Maze or Amenadiel. Her demon friend wasn’t as mad at Lucifer as everyone expected her to be (though, of course, she was _mad_ ). She immersed herself into hunting humans once again, and even though she dropped her bounty off to the precinct often, it almost always happened when Chloe wasn’t around.

Amenadiel, it seemed, was also trying to avoid her. It was as if every celestial insider around her was trying to help her heal by removing every bit of divine and demonic presence from her life.

And that was a complete opposite of what she wanted.

Ever since the battle at Mayan, ever since Lucifer had gone to Hell, Chloe was craving for any sign, any message from him. Or at least for anything that could feel like a connection to him. But his siblings were gone, as if they were never there; the dead did not rise again as demons (though, she supposed, she should be grateful for that at least); and it seemed that everything had gone back to normal - bland, boring, Lucifer-less normal.

Until now.

Chloe felt the elevator slow down and ding. She opened her eyes, and entered the penthouse, immediately turning towards the bar.

She needed to sort out what happened today during the arrest. The detective was certain her partner had been shot, but a few seconds later she was absolutely okay and making up a ridiculous coverup story.

 _Although, our forensics team had totally bought it…_ Thought Chloe.

Half a year ago, she wouldn’t have paid too much mind to what happened today with Rachel. After all, Lucifer had come out of worse unscathed, and after some time, Chloe had stopped trying to explain things that were happening around him.

But now she couldn’t simply write it off, knowing that angels, demons and immortals truly existed.

The question was - which was Rachel?

Chloe poured herself a shot of an expensive whiskey from a tumbler, thinking. She remembered, that Marcus Pierce ( _Cain_ , she corrected herself, _the immortal first murderer..._ ) was hurt and bled, when he took a shotgun shell for her early in their acquaintance. Rachel didn’t bleed today, so Chloe could safely scratch “immortal human” off her list, which meant Rachel was either an angel or a demon.

With a glass in her hand, she walked to the couch, sat there, and went back to events at Mayan. When she shot the possessed body that was attacking Eve, the bullets went through, but didn’t hurt the demon. But when a few days earlier Tierning’s henchman Ponyboy shot Lucifer, only his shirt was ruined, but her partner was fine. In fact, Lucifer mentioned, that only Chloe could penetrate him.

With a smile, she touched the bullet necklace she wore since the day he left. Sighing, she took a sip from her glass, pulled out her gun and put it on a table in front of her. Even though there was no way to guess Rachel’s intentions - Chloe remembered everything the lieutenant, Ella and Rachel herself told her, but it wasn’t nearly enough to make a conclusion - she knew, how to figure out, what kind of creature her new partner was.

Fear gripped at her insides and Chloe downed the rest of the whiskey. Demon or angel - it was dangerous to piss either off. Chloe wished she could ask Maze for help, but the demon was out of town, hunting. The Detective had considered calling Amenadiel, but then decided he should stay and protect Linda and Charlie. To make sure he was ready in case something went south, she shot him a message.

_Amenadiel, something’s up. Stay close to Linda and Charlie, just in case. Will call you in an hour._

The message was vague and would probably make the angel very worried, but Chloe had to make sure she had all of her facts first.

She almost had put her phone down, when it buzzed, signaling the incoming message. It was from Rachel.

_Hey, partner, the night is young. Where did you go? :)_

Chloe looked at the screen, at her gun and then answered:

_I’m at the penthouse. Meet me there._

Soon she heard the elevator go down and then up again. Rachel walked out of it with a smile on her face, but as Chloe watched her, she noticed that she was tense, her expression guarded.

“Nice place.” She said, looking around. Her eyes stopped at the shelves with alcohol and she whistled. “Even nicer bar. Do you mind if I get some?”

Even though Rachel was looking at the shelves, Chloe could tell she was watching her with peripheral vision. Still, the detective extended her hand, waving in the direction of the bar.

“Please.” She said. “Enjoy.”

Rachel nodded, walked towards the bar, took herself a glass and turned away to get the tumbler.

“What’s got you all broody, Decker?” She asked, pouring herself a drink, putting the tumbler back and turning to Chloe. “I...” She froze.

The detective was on her feet, aiming at her with the pistol.

Before Rachel could do or say anything, Chloe pulled the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be up by the end of next week.


	3. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not beta-read, apologies for any and all mistakes.

Rachel slowly turned to take in the mirror wall and glassware behind her.

“I don’t suppose I could convince you this bullet also missed me.” She said thoughtfully. Then she looked down at her leg and sighed. “Never really understood this human ripped jeans fashion, you know...”

Chloe stood, her eyes wide open, staring at the tear on Rachel’s leg, right where she’d shot her. Through the ripped fabric she saw unharmed flesh.

When the detective looked up, she saw Rachel looking at her with an eyebrow raised in question.

“Put your gun down, maybe?” She said. “Or you’re not done redesigning my clothes?”

Chloe kept staring at her, but she did lower her gun.

“You… You are an angel.” She finally managed to say.

Rachel smiled wryly. “I hope you figured it out  _ before  _ you’ve decided to shoot me.” She turned to the bar once again, picked up the tumbler from it and took a step toward Chloe.

The detective immediately raised her gun again. Rachel stopped and rolled her eyes.

“You do realize bullets don’t hurt me? And I’m not helping you pick up the glass if you miss.” She gestured to the mirror and the bottles. “So, please, lets not trash my brother’s apartment.”

Chloe faltered at that and after a few seconds of hesitation put her gun back in the holster. Rachel immediately moved to the table, sat on the couch across from Chloe and poured the drink into detective’s empty glass. When Chloe didn’t move, she asked:

“Decker? Are you going to keep standing?” Rachel offered a weak smile. “Relax already. I come in peace.”

Chloe suddenly felt very tired and she lowered herself into the seat.

“You’re Lucifer’s sister.” She said in a small voice. Rachel looked at her, her expression puzzled.

“Well, duh… We’ve already established I’m an angel. All angels are siblings, ergo - I’m Lucifer’s sister.” She pushed Chloe’s glass closer to the detective. “You might want to...”

Not waiting for her to finish, Chloe took the glass and swallowed its contents in a few seconds. Dozens of questions were buzzing in her mind. Even though she had accepted that everything divine was now part of her reality, she never had the chance to properly discuss things with Lucifer, to learn the ropes.

She looked at Rachel and saw her new partner looking at her expectantly.

_ My partner… _

That thought sobered her. She was a police officer, a detective. And if working with Lucifer and talking to Amenadiel had taught her anything, it was that they were people, just like humans.

And she could work this situation like any other case. Or, rather, interrogation.

“Very well. Let’s start simple.” Chloe tested her newfound confidence. “What is your  _ real  _ name?”

Rachel seemed to have figured out what Chloe was doing, and she relaxed in her seat, smiling and sipping her drink.

“Raziel.” She answered, playing along. “The Keeper of Secrets, at your service.” Still sitting, she made a sort-of reverence. “Although, Rachel Avgerinos is also very real - I even have a passport and everything.” She flashed Chloe a toothy grin.

“And if I were to check that...” started the detective carefully. “How far in the past would your paper trail lead?” When she investigated Lucifer right after their first meeting, there was no mention of him from before he came to LA. “Like a month, or a year, or...”

Rachel’s grin widened.

“That depends on how much time you’re willing to spend in the archives and how many countries you’re willing to visit.” She finished her glass and poured herself more. “Although, all you’re going to find is a long line of Rachels going back to times before humans invented writing.” She glanced at Chloe, who looked confused, and elaborated. “I move to a different place every fifteen or so years, when people start noticing I didn’t age a bit. Then I pretend to be my own daughter.” She grimaced. “It became a tad more difficult in past decades with all the electronic systems you’ve invented...” 

As Rachel spoke, Chloe nodded, but then did a double take. “Hold on - you live  _ here _ ? On Earth?”

Rachel looked away. All joy was gone from her features, in fact, she seemed uncomfortable.

“Yes.” She finally answered.

“But why?” Pressed Chloe. Rachel sighed.

“You see… I’m what you humans call a ‘fallen angel’.” She did an air quote with her free hand and smiled in a way that didn’t reach her eyes. “When Father sent Lucifer to Hell, some of our siblings thought he deserved this. Those, who didn’t believe it, were too afraid of Father’s wrath to do anything.” Rachel sighed again. “And I… Well. I thought I knew better. So I went after him.”

Suddenly Rachel stopped talking and stared at one point on the table. When silence stretched, Chloe prompted:

“What happened?”

Rachel snapped out of it, looked at the detective and smiled weakly.

“I overestimated my capabilities. As you can imagine, going to Hell is no walk in the park. I never reached Lucifer, got in trouble, got badly injured and then barely escaped.” For a moment Chloe thought that she saw Rachel’s hands tremble, but the next second her partner had collected herself. “I managed to get to Earthly plane, but here my wings had finally failed me. They were damaged by Hellfire and couldn’t heal on their own. So… I was stuck here.”

“I don’t understand.” Chloe shook her head. “Why haven’t any of your brothers or sisters come for you?”

Rachel’s expression darkened.

“The same reason they never came for Lucifer. Most of them believed it was my punishment, even though Father never stated so.”

Chloe was confused. “How do you know? If you never returned to Heaven and they never came here...”

At that a small smile once again touched Rachel’s lips. “Oh… Well, one of my siblings  _ does  _ work here all the time.” When she didn’t see comprehension on Chloe’s face, she elaborated. “Azrael, the Angel of Death, she guides the souls of the righteous to Heaven.”

“Ah.” Chloe nodded. “We’ve met, actually.”

Rachel, seemed surprised. “Really? Interesting… Anyway, she couldn’t really help me, but she did find a loophole. While I still had my powers and my immortality, humans around me kept aging and dying. So I stayed close to those who were about to depart to the Silver City, and when their time came, Azrael appeared.” Rachel smiled softly. “She’d keep me in the loop on what was going on at home. She was the one who told me Lucifer started taking vacations on Earth.” She looked directly at Chloe. “And she was the one who told me to come here.”

Chloe’s eyes widened.  _ That’s… unexpected,  _ she thought.

“But… why?”

Rachel only shrugged. 

“I don’t have the slightest idea. Like I said, we normally talk briefly in person when someone dies, but a month ago she directly  _ prayed _ to me. Told me to come to LA asap and find you.” She raised her hand to stop Chloe from speaking. “Don’t ask why, I don’t know. After her request, I quit my old job and came here. I hoped to find Lucifer, but he was already gone, so I followed you around for a while… Uh… Sorry about that.” She said, noticing Chloe’s disturbed expression. “Well… Finally, I decided it will be easier to keep an eye on you from the position of your partner.” She shrugged again and shook her head. “Azrael never came to see me. I prayed to her, told her I was here, but she didn’t answer. So… Here we are.”

Chloe felt her mind spinning. On one hand, she was slightly disappointed - when she heard that Rachel ( _ Raziel _ , she corrected herself) was a fallen angel, she hoped that Lucifer might have sent her. Now that she knew that wasn’t the case, she tried to think up a plausible explanation as to why the Angel of Death wanted her fallen sister to find her. 

The only reason that came to mind so far was very disturbing.

“Am I… going to die soon?” She asked quietly.

Rachel, who just took another sip of whiskey, choked on it and coughed.

“Wha..? What gave you that idea?” She asked, looking at Chloe, her eyes wide.

The detective shifted uncomfortably. “Well, you said your sister always meets you when someone dies...” She offered carefully.

Rachel sighed with relief. “Phew… No, Chloe, it’s not like that. Azrael doesn’t know, when someone is going to perish, she feels the call only when they do. As for me… Well, I made friends over centuries. But they all got older and, eventually...” She shrugged.

Chloe nodded. She didn’t know if that new bit of information made her feel better or worse. 

“Okay.” She eventually said, trying to digest everything Rachel had told her. Suddenly, her phone buzzed, receiving an incoming call. “Oh…” She said, remembering her earlier text. “It’s Amenadiel, I probably should answer.”

A storm of emotions mirrored on Rachel’s face. Surprise was replaced with sorrow, then with longing, and finally Rachel frowned and pursed her lips in a reserved resentment.

“I’ll be very grateful, if you don’t mention my humble persona to him.” She said levelly. Chloe wanted to ask why, but the phone kept ringing and she answered.

“Amenadiel, hi.” She said, putting her phone to her ear.

“Chloe?” Said the worried angel on the other end of the line. “Are you all right? What is going on?”

“I’m fine, it’s...” The detective looked at her partner, who was silently listening in, and continued. “I thought I saw one of your siblings today. Freaked out a bit.” She laughed weakly.

“My siblings?” The elder angel sounded surprised. “That is unlikely, though if Remi forgot to hide her wings again...” He sighed. “Even if so, Chloe, you have nothing to be afraid of. Angels do not harm humans. Demons do, but since...” He stopped, then sighed deeply and continued in a quieter voice. “Since my brother went to Hell, I doubt we’ll be seeing any demons either.”

Chloe felt her eyes sting a bit at the mention of Lucifer, but she steeled herself and said: “It’s okay. Guess I was imagining things.”

“Very well. I’ll ask my siblings if they happened to be nearby, just in case. And, Chloe… I’m here for you. If you ever see something out of the ordinary, do not hesitate to call.”

The detective nodded. “Yeah, yeah… Thank you, Amenadiel. Bye.” She hung up and looked at her partner, who seemingly relaxed. “Is there any particular reason you’re hiding from him?”

Rachel crossed her arms in front of her.

“I’m not hiding.” She said with a petulant expression that amused Chloe, making her smile. “I’m just curious, when his mightiness will remember, that he has a sister down here.” She looked Chloe in the eye. “How long had he been on Earth? Almost four years, right? And did he bother to contact me? No, sir.” She shook her head. “You know what, nevermind. It’s just… Family stuff.”

Chloe nodded, not knowing what to say. Even before she learned the truth about Lucifer, she thought his family was odd. Everything about them seemed out of the ordinary - his relationship with his Father, Charlotte Richards’ involvement in his life, his on-and-off rivalry with Amenadiel. And the fact that he looked nothing like any of his siblings she met.

Thinking that, Chloe looked at Rachel. When their eyes met, Chloe suddenly realized something.

_ She has Lucifer’s eyes. _ She thought, finally understanding both the sense of familiarity and unease she experienced around her new partner. This made her smile softly.

Rachel noticed and returned the smile.

“Well?” She asked, placing an empty glass on the table. “Are you out of questions, Decker?”

The detective laughed. “Not even close. But I don’t think I can handle any more celestial revelations today.”

“Okay.” Rachel nodded, seemingly reluctant to speak further. “And… What about our job? If you want space, I can always ask the lieutenant to...”

Decker raised her hand. “It’s fine. Really.” She grinned then. “After all, you’re not the first fallen angel I have for a partner.”

Rachel chuckled. “You sure know how to pick ‘em.”

_ Yes _ . Chloe thought, her mind going back to Lucifer.  _ Yes, I do _ .

* * *

Next morning Chloe was surprised to wake up without a headache. Even though she took a taxi home right after her conversation with Rachel, she still expected all the alcohol she consumed during the evening to hit her like a ton of bricks. But apparently the top notch stuff Lucifer kept in his personal bar was worth every penny - she felt mildly tired, but overall ready for the day.

She rode Trixie to school and then went to work. When she arrived there, Chloe saw that her partner had already occupied the opposite chair near her desk and was filling in forms from yesterday’s arrest.

“Good morning.” Chloe greeted her, circling the table.

“Hey.” Offered Rachel, waving her hand, and Chloe noticed that she was wearing a t-shirt with “Made in Heaven” written on it in big letters across her chest.

The detective rolled her eyes.

“What?” Asked Rachel innocently.

“Subtle.” Said Chloe, nodding at the print and then switching her attention to the pile of paperwork. “What do we have left for today?”

“A mountain of boring stuff.” Rachel sighed. “Honestly, this is more reports than I had to write when I was pursuing Cain.”

Chloe looked at her intently.

“Right.” She said. “ _ Cain _ . The first murderer. Who was immortal.”  _ Whom I almost married _ . She added silently. That was another truth Chloe had never truly thought about or gotten over. She bit her lip and then asked. “How did you two cross paths?”

“Oh, he was around since before Lucifer and I fell.” Said Rachel, not looking up from the document she was currently signing. “Humanity wasn’t that widespread when I came to Earth, so two immortals were bound to meet.” She filed the protocol and took the next one. “I think in the beginning he tried to earn Father’s forgiveness, but gave up after several centuries. He adopted the name Sinnerman, became a criminal, even started a cult of sorts. I thought it was my duty to stop him.” She finally looked at Chloe with a sad smile. “It was easy to catch him at first - an angel versus a caveman. But then humanity grew more advanced, and so did he. It didn’t help that he never paid much attention to rules or morals, while I was often bound by human and celestial laws. So he became more and more elusive.” Rachel shook her head, laughing softly. “Last time I managed to get to him, I threw the man into a volcano. And he  _ still  _ managed to escape! Can you beli...”

Suddenly Rachel stopped, her smile faded, eyes widened in alarm, and she began looking around, as if searching for something.

Or someone.

“Rachel? What is it?” Asked Chloe worriedly.

Rachel stood up and glanced at her. “There’s another celestial in the building.” She said quietly and briskly walked toward Ella’s lab. After a moment of hesitation, Chloe followed.

When both detectives entered the lab, they saw Ella standing over her desk, looking at an empty spot across from her and talking to herself.

Once the forensic scientist heard that the door opened, she flinched and turned around to face them, terrified.

“Oh! Hey, Chloe! Hey, Rachel! I’m just… Doin’ my stuff here, u-huh...” She babbled, but Rachel wasn’t listening. She looked around the lab and moved to the spot that Ella was staring at before.

“Where are you?” She demanded, her voice uncharacteristically stern.  _ “Reveal yourself.” _

Chloe and Ella both gaped, as Rachel grabbed something in the air, and the next second she was holding a shoulder of a young dark-haired girl, who appeared out of nowhere. Even though the girl wore modern clothes - a cross hatched shirt and a skirt - after looking closely, Chloe recognized one of Lucifer’s sisters she saw a month ago.

“Zee, what the hell are you doing?!” said Azrael in a loud whisper.

“Really, Rae-Rae? What am  _ I  _ doing?” unlike her sister, Rachel didn’t bother lowering her voice. Chloe glanced at the blinds on the glass wall, making sure they were drawn and nobody could see them. Rachel kept talking. “I’ve been waiting for you  _ for a Dad-damn month! _ You were nowhere to be found. But now - here you are, frolicking with your friend!”

“I wasn’t frolicking, I was looking for you!” Azrael kept throwing panicked glances at both Chloe and Ella. “I was simply trying to keep a low profile. You know we’re not supposed to reveal ourselves to humans!” 

Rachel only rolled her eyes. “Rae-Rae, our Dad is  _ all-knowing _ . If I know you have a human friend, then he definitely does. There is no point in trying to keep secrets from him.”

Azrael huffed angrily. “I wasn’t keeping a secret from Him, I was keeping a secret from  _ her _ .” She extended her hand, pointing at Ella. “Ella doesn’t know who we are!”

Everyone turned to look at the forensic scientist, who was standing, dumbstruck, watching the scene unfold before her. Rachel muttered  _ “Well, shit...” _ under her breath, and Chloe was suddenly hit with the gravity of the situation - Ella had just been through a crisis of faith, and now she was about to learn that her beliefs were actual  _ facts _ … And Chloe new from experience how difficult some of those were to accept.

Besides, as if to add insult to injury, it seemed that Azrael was also Ella’s “ghost”-friend she mentioned a few months ago.

Ella finally spoke. “Rae-Rae… Rachel can see you.” She turned to Chloe, looking at the detective pleadingly. “Chloe… You can see her too, right?”

“Yes, Ella.” Chloe took a step closer and put a hand on her friend’s shoulder, trying to comfort her. “I can see her. It’s okay.” 

“Then… I… I’m not crazy.” Whispered the forensic scientist, putting a hand to her mouth. She was breathing deeply, and it seemed like she was about to break into tears. The detective looked at two angels, both of whom were now silent, looking at Ella uncomfortably, as if not knowing what to do. Chloe decided, she had to take matters into her own hands.

“Okay. Here’s what we’re going to do.” She said as calmly as she could. “Ella, you’re going to take a day off. I know you have a few unused days, so it shouldn’t be difficult to convince the lieutenant to let you go today. Then I’m going to call Linda, and we’ll have an emergency Tribe meeting.” She turned to Rachel and her sister. “You two are coming with us.”

Rachel tried to object. “Hold on, but we have work to do. And you’re going to call  _ another  _ human?”

Chloe was having none of it. “First, we’re not even supposed to be at work today - we’ve been shot at yesterday, remember? A day off due to hazard is obligatory. And second - Linda already  _ knows _ .” She shifted her gaze to Azrael, who opened her mouth to protest. “You’re going too. No excuses. Ella is going to need an explanation, and she’ll take it better if it comes from you.”

The Angel of Death put her hands behind her and lowered her gaze, looking properly admonished.

“Yes, ma’am.” She quickly answered.

Chloe nodded and led Ella to the door.

“Come on. We’re going back to Lux.”

* * *

Ella downed a shot and slammed the glass onto the bar.

“So. You two...” She jabbed a finger at Rae-Rae, who was sitting next to her, and then at Rachel, who took place behind a bar, shooing Patrick away. “...are honest to God angels? And… God  _ actually  _ exists?”

Rachel answered by placing another shot in front of her, which Ella immediately grabbed. Azrael nodded.

“Yep.” Said the Angel of Death, shifting in her seat uncomfortably. “Look, Ells, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you who I really am. We have rules about that sort of thing. If  _ someone _ ...” She shot a dirty look at Rachel, who met it calmly. “...didn’t walk around the Earth, revealing divinity to everyone...”

“I wasn’t revealing anything.” Countered Rachel. “Decker already knew,  _ you  _ introduced Ella to supernatural, and besides, Lucifer tells he’s the devil to every other person he meets...”

At that, Ella almost choked on her drink.

“Oh my gosh! Lucifer!” She bent over the bar, looking at Linda and Chloe, who were sitting to her right, quietly listening to Azrael’s earlier explanation and the following exchange. “He really  _ is  _ the devil! And you two  _ knew _ !”

Linda decided it was time for her to step in.

“Yes, we did.” Said the doctor, putting her own drink aside. “And while we both understand, how difficult this truth can be, I want you to know - there is absolutely nothing to be afraid of...”

Ella’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Afraid? Are you kidding? The dude is the nicest person I’ve met, like, ever!” She thought for a second. “Okay, so maybe he did act scary a few times and made some of our suspects wet their pants… But they were the bad guys, right? They kinda deserved this.”

“I’m glad you feel that way.” Said Linda carefully. “Are you sure you don’t...”

But Ella wasn’t listening. Her mind was going over every weird thing Lucifer had ever said or done in her presence.

“Wait a second.” She narrowed her eyes. “How  _ did  _ he do that to our suspects? Was it part of his mojo? And what is his mojo, really? Can he manipulate people?”

Linda sighed, deciding to avoid the ‘devil face’ talk for now and tackle the last question first. “No, he cannot. If I understand things correctly, each angel has unique powers that they were born with.” She looked at Rachel and Azrael questioningly, and they both nodded. “Lucifer, for one, can draw out people’s desires.”

“Desires, huh? Suits him.” Ella turned to Rachel. “Chloe mentioned you did something like that during the interrogation yesterday. What are your powers?”

Rachel smiled at Chloe. “Noticed that, huh?” She returned her attention to Ella. “I am the Keeper of Secrets. Whenever a piece of divine knowledge gets lost, or some demon or angel tries to hide something...” She looked pointedly at Azrael. “I immediately know.”

“Wow.” Ella looked impressed. “And what about humans? You know all of our secrets too?”

Rachel shook her head. “Dad wanted to give you lot a free will, so no. Your secrets are your own until I ask very nicely.” She grinned. “I can also reveal what’s hidden. Like today.”

At that, Ella turned to Azrael with an annoyed expression.

“Alright, Casper the friendly ghost. Spill it. What can you do? And don’t you dare make something up, I’m really tired of you lying to me!”

Rae-Rae shot a panicked glance at Rachel, who only spread her arms, as if saying  _ “You’re on your own, sis.” _ When she kept looking pleadingly, the fallen angel rolled her eyes.

“Oh, come on, Rae-Rae. Ella doesn’t even care that Lu is  _ the devil _ . Go ahead and tell her already.”

Azrael sighed. “Well, my job involves a certain amount of stealth. So I can become invisible.” She shrugged. “That’s pretty much it. My other powers don’t affect… Um…  _ Living people _ ...” By the end of the sentence she wasn’t speaking as much as muttering under her breath.

Ella frowned. “Yeah, but what  _ is  _ your job?” She thought for a few seconds. “You know, I’m pretty certain the Bible doesn’t mention any angel called Rae-Rae. What’s your real name?”

The angel looked away.

“Azrael.” She finally said, afraid to look at her friend.

Ella gaped at her. “You’re  _ the Angel of Death _ ?”

Rachel swiftly refilled Ella’s glass and tried to place it in front of her, but Rae-Rae grabbed it first and downed it herself.

“Stop trying to make her drunk.” She told her sister and finally turned to Ella. “Yes, I am. But I don’t kill people, I swear! I only guide the righteous souls to Heaven!”

Ella paled. “Oh no… No-no-no. Back when we first met - was I supposed to die?”

Azrael shot a glance at Rachel. “You see why I didn’t tell her?” Then she looked Ella straight in the eye. “No, Ells. I don’t have power over who lives and who dies. I have no idea why I was summoned to that car wreck… But I’m glad I was.” She looked down, clasped her hands in front of her nervously and said quickly. “Please, don’t be afraid of me.”

Ella took a deep breath and sighed. “Okay. I’m still not over the fact that you could prove to people I wasn’t crazy any time you wanted, but… Come here.” At that she wrapped her hands around Rae-Rae in a hug. “You’re lucky I can’t stay mad at you for long.”

“You can’t stay mad at anyone for long.” Answered the angel, returning the hug. Then she froze, remembering something. “Um… Does it mean you won’t be mad at me for kinda-sorta sending you to Lucifer?”

“What?” Asked Ella, releasing her friend and looking at her curiously. The rest of the gang also turned to listen. Azrael hesitated.

“Uh… Remember that one-in-a-lifetime opportunity in LA that made Ricardo move here? I might have set it up. And then convinced you to go after him.”

“Okay...” Said Ella carefully. “But… Why?”

Azrael shot embarrassed glances at everyone else present. “I… heard Lucifer began working with the police, and knowing you two, I thought you’d become friends. So I hoped you’d… you know… look after each other.”

Ella quirked an eyebrow. “You’ve decided I need a devil for a guardian angel?”

Rae-Rae grinned. “Well, only the best for my girl! Besides, with all the trouble you got into back in Detroit, I figured it wouldn’t hurt.” Her face became serious once again. “So… Are you mad?”

Ella waved her hand dismissively. “Nah. We’re good. And thanks, I guess, for Lucifer. He’s great, I really miss him.” She smiled softly.

Chloe, who was listening carefully, asked:

“You really aren’t distubed by the idea that he is the devil?”

Ella turned to her, shaking her head.

“Nope, I mean, we know the guy, right? He is our friend! He was always nice, he helped us solve so many cases, and how many times did he save your life, Chlo? I’m not even talking about the crazy chemistry between you two. No way he could have faked all of it, all the time - devil or not.” While she was talking, Ella connected more dots in her head. “Hold on… Chloe, when you said a month ago that Lucifer went home… Did you mean that he went to  _ Hell _ ?”

Chloe felt her throat tighten, but she managed to answer. “Yes… Remember our last case with him? Victims with fatal blood losses were sighted walking around LA, and then a pile of bodies was found at the ‘Mayan’? Well, those victims were possessed by demons.” Chloe paused and nodded at Rae-Rae. “Azrael and her siblings helped drive them back to Hell, but Lucifer had to follow. To keep demons in check.” She swallowed. “He went to Hell to protect all of us.”

All, but Rachel, fell silent, feeling the moment. The fallen angel only shrugged.

“Well, he took vacations before, and he always returned to Hell after.” She looked at Rae-Rae. “That doesn’t explain why you’ve called me here?”

“Yeah, I’m curious myself.”

Everyone turned around to see Mazikeen quickly approaching the bar. Her gaze was fixed on Rachel, her expression guarded. Azrael jumped to her feet, but the fallen angel put a hand on her sister’s shoulder, stopping her. Chloe glanced at her partner. Rachel was looking at Maze calmly, but her jaw was set and her other hand was clenched in a fist.

“Maze!” Linda, unaware of deadly stares being thrown behind her back, stood up to greet her friend. “I thought you were out of town on a hunt! When did you get back?”

“Amenadiel called.” Maze nodded at Chloe. “He said Decker saw an angel. I came as fast as I could.” She took a step forward, a hell-forged blade appearing in her hand, and pointed it at Rachel. “What is  _ she  _ doing here?”

Rachel smiled wryly.

“Hello to you too, Mazikeen.” She said with a forced cheer. “I’d say it’s good to see you again, but we both know that’s not true.”

Chloe realized that there was some history between the two. The detective tensed, praying she won’t have to break up a fight between a demon and an angel.

Or even two angels - Azrael looked more murderous with each second.

Meanwhile, Maze was also getting even more wound up. “Don’t play games with me! Did you come for Charlie? Are you trying to steal him?”

“Maze...” Linda, who by now realized that a conflict was brewing, put her hand on Mazikeen’s forearm, trying to make her lower the blade and calm down.

Rachel chuckled ironically.

“Well, well, look at that! Hell’s best torturer is going out of her way to protect a baby angel! What is this world coming to?” She studied Mazikeen’s face for a moment and added cryptically. “By the way, if the little guy ever sprouts wings, try not to burn them with Hellfire.  _ They don’t heal after _ .”

Maze faltered at that. She stared Rachel in the eyes for a few long moments, then nodded and put her weapon away. As she moved closer to the bar, Azrael blocked her path.

“You may be Lucifer’s friend.” She said gravely. “And you may be my nephew’s guardian. But if you as much as touch my sister - I’ll send you into oblivion.”

Chloe felt uneasy. The threat didn’t sound hollow, and the detective thought, that the angel won’t hesitate to act upon it. Ella just gaped - for a second her easygoing and dorky friend was gone, and she saw the warrior of Heavenly Host, the Angel of Death. Somehow, that didn’t scare Ella. If she was honest with herself, the whole celestial revelation thing was… pretty darn awesome.

Maze looked at the angel carefully and nodded.

“Understood.” She said, moving past Azrael, leaning at the bar table and looking back at Rachel. “If you’re not here for Charlie or… whatever... What are you doing here?”

“That’s what I was trying to figure out before you’ve interrupted.” The fallen angel turned to her sister. “Rae-Rae?”

Azrael finally stopped shooting daggers with her eyes at Mazikeen, took her seat with a sigh and turned to face Linda and Chloe.

“Well, after the whole shebang with the demons, Gabriel had sort of an epiphany. He doesn’t believe Lucifer deserves to be in Hell anymore.”

Chloe held her breath at that, listening closely.

“He never deserved to be cast down there in the first place.” Rachel answered quietly. Chloe couldn’t help but agree, and she noticed Maze also nodding and looking at the fallen angel with curiosity.

Azrael glanced at her sister apologetically. “Yeah, I know. I agree. And so does Amenadiel. And even Remi. Together we’ve managed to convince some of our other siblings...” The Angel of Death paused to look at everyone, took a deep breath and finally said: 

“We’re going to bring Lucifer back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And once again the chapters turn out to be twice the size than I initially expect)
> 
> Thank you for reading, the next will be posted by the end of next week :)


	4. FALL1N2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta-read. Sorry for any and all mistakes.

Rachel raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed with the last statement.

“I don’t get it.” She finally said. “It’s not like Lucifer is bound to Hell - he could always leave at any moment, as he did many times before.” She faltered, when she saw Azrael shaking her head. “What? Did something change?”

Azrael cast a sideways glance at Chloe. “Let’s just say that Lucifer now has a very good reason to stay on Earth.” Then she frowned. “Which was also the reason why he returned to Hell… Even though he didn’t want to...” She trailed off, seeing her sister’s blank stare.

“You’re not making sense, Rae-Rae.” Said Rachel.

Ella rolled her eyes. “Oh, for Big Guy’s sake! Lucifer _fell in love_!” She pointed at Chloe, who felt herself blush, while Rachel looked at everyone, surprised. “Like I said - the chemistry between these two… Ouch!” Ella yelped, when Linda elbowed her in the ribs.

Rachel turned to Chloe, confused. “Decker, no offence, but Lucifer had slept with great many women before, and he never...” 

Mazikeen barked a laugh. “Decker? Sleep with Lucifer? Ha! He _wishes_!”

Rachel paused. She then looked at Chloe, as if seeing her for the first time. The detective fidgeted, uncomfortable with close scrutiny, and made a mental note to kill Maze at the first opportunity.

“Well...” Finally said Rachel. “That actually explains a lot.” She paused and then asked carefully. “And… Are those feelings mutual?”

Chloe’s eyes widened, she glanced around the group. Linda, Ella and Rae-Rae were suddenly very interested in their own drinks, while Maze kept looking at her, smiling wryly. Chloe sighed.

“Yes.” She answered quietly.

Rachel grinned at that. “That’s… Awesome!..” Then she suddenly looked confused. “Hold on, but if you two… And he wanted to stay… Then why _did_ he return to Hell? We should get him back!” She put her hands together in front of her and closed her eyes, preparing to pray.

Linda swiftly stood up, leaned over the bar table and took Rachel by her wrist, stopping her.

“Pardon me.” She said. “But may I remind you that there’s a small matter of demons?”

Rachel opened her eyes and looked at the doctor.

“Yeah, so? I mean, this is all really bad, sure. But what does it have to do with Lucifer?”

For the first time this month Chloe felt twinge of hope in her chest. She carefully spoke:

“Well, Lucifer believed he _had_ to go, to keep an eye on demons. He wanted to protect us.”

The fallen angel only rolled her eyes and huffed.

“Oh, I see it now. Brother always was a bit of a drama queen...”

 _Only a bit?_ Chloe wanted to say, but Rachel sighed and kept talking:

“Okay, look. His return to the Underworld was a selfless, beautiful, nauseatingly romantic… and _absolutely dumb_ move.”

The gang turned to her, surprise written on their faces.

“Dumb? Why?” Asked Linda.

Rachel looked at everyone, as if the answer was obvious. “Because he is _alone_ down there? Sure, he can stop one or two demons from slipping away, maybe even a hundred. But if enough of them decide to storm the Gates - some will manage to come through. And these days there’s always a fresh human body to possess.” She shrugged. “It’s going to take an army to keep them contained.”

Chloe felt dread settling in her stomach at these words. After witnessing how easily Lucifer in his demonic form sent a horde of demons to Hell, she never stopped to think about how difficult it might be for him down there. To rule over creatures that bear no love or respect toward him, who would seek for any moment of weakness to defy him. Sure, they were still afraid of their old king. But if human history of countless uprisings ever taught anyone anything, it’s that fear alone can never hold raging masses for long, and that kings can always be dethroned.

While Chloe was deep in thought, worrying over Lucifer, Azrael tried to object.

“Zee, that’s a bit of an overkill, don’t you think? Last time demons came here because they wanted a king - _any_ king. So as long as there’s an angel on the throne, they should stay put, right?”

Rachel shook her head, for the first time this evening looking concerned.

“Maybe that was the case once, but after they decided to raise their own ruler...” She shot an apologetic glance at Linda, who was listening in carefully. “Let’s just say that it never occurred to them before to try and replace Lucifer. Now that they came up with that idea...” She trailed off.

Maze narrowed her eyes at the fallen angel. “You know more than you let on. Spill it.” Demanded the demon.

Rachel studied her for a few seconds, her face unreadable. When the silence stretched, Chloe had thought that the angel won’t answer, but then she began talking.

“Like I mentioned, I hear all of your little secrets, Mazikeen.” Said Rachel slowly. “Everything you demons wish to conceal, everything you want to keep hidden.” Maze swallowed, then set her jaw, as if berating herself for a momentary weakness. Rachel continued. “Usually it’s something mundane - a grudge held or a plan to destroy a rival demon. But lately I’ve been hearing whispers of rebellion against Lucifer.” She finally tore her gaze from Mazikeen and looked at the others. “At first they were personal secrets, plans of escape and revenge. But then they grew in both complexity and magnitude.” Rachel made face. “The problem is, when demons start sharing these plans between themselves, at some point it stops being a secret and I can no longer get updates on it. But last time I’ve heard something like that, most of their plans still revolved around our baby nephew.” She looked at Linda with sympathy. “I’m sorry. While demons truly do fear Lucifer’s wrath, it won’t hold them back for much longer. And he cannot handle them alone.”

Chloe felt anger beginning to boil inside her.

“And you’re telling us this _only now_ ?” She snapped. “That there’s another possibility of… of some _demon invasion_ ? And that Lucifer is _in danger_ down there?!”

“Um, he is not exactly in danger.” Interjected Azrael. “Demons can’t destroy him, only... hurt him.” She faltered at the end of the sentence, seeing the look of pure rage on Chloe’s face.

“And is this supposed to be better?” The detective bit back icily.

The Angel of Death shrunk under her gaze and looked down.

“No, ma’am.” She muttered.

Rachel shot an amused look at her sister before answering Chloe’s question. “And what difference would it make if I told you before? The Heavenly Host wasn’t answering my prayers, and fighting demons is not my strongest suit.” She shot a glance in Mazinkeen’s direction and then looked at everyone else. “Anyway, like I was saying, while the situation with demons is bad - like, _really_ bad - Lucifer cannot do anything to stop them down there. Hence, he can stay wherever he wants.” She paused, thinking. “What I don’t understand is, why did you need me to try and bring him back? Rae-Rae?”

Azrael, who was sitting with her head lowered and her eyes shut, quickly snapped to attention.

“Er, well, you see, we’re kinda out of ideas here. We’ve tried to find some sort of a solution. Ideally, we’d place another angel on the throne instead of Lucifer.” She sighed. “But there aren’t that many of us strong enough to run Hell. Amenadiel has to stay on Earth for Charlie, I have dead people to guide to Heaven, Gabe is also busy in the Silver City. Raph and Mike… Well, we figured it’s best not to approach them. In the end, Remi came up with a plan...” Azrael stopped and cocked her head, as if listening to something. Then she nodded and got up. “Looks like she can tell you about it herself.”

Rachel smiled, “I wonder, how did you manage to convince Remi of all people...” Then she realized what her sister had just said. “Wait, what do you mean ‘herself’? She is here?”

Rae-Rae nodded. “Yep, I prayed to her. And others. They’re waiting upstairs.” She looked at humans on her right and smiled. “You guys should totally join us.” She then turned to Maze and scowled. “You too, I suppose. Just keep your pointy ends to yourself.”

When everyone rose to move toward the elevator, Ella, a little unsteady on her feet, leaned onto Chloe and loudly whispered:

“I’m not sure I followed everything you guys talked about...” She hiccuped. “But it sounded like the Apocalypse is near and we are all screwed.” She looked at the detective, terrified. “Are we screwed?”

Azrael, who heard Ella from a few steps ahead, turned and put her hand on her friends shoulder.

“Not if we can help it.”

* * *

When the elevator brought them up and its doors opened, the group entered the penthouse. There they saw a sole figure standing in the middle of the guest zone - a tall blonde angel, whom Chloe immediately recognized.

Gabriel smiled, noticing their arrival, and slightly bowed.

“Detective. Doctor. Mazikeen of the Lilim.” He didn’t falter and his face didn’t even twitch when he greeted the demon. Then his gaze shifted to Ella. “Apologies, child, but I’m afraid I don’t know you.”

Ella, unsure what to do, tried for reverence, but Rae-Rae stopped her. “Um… I’m… I’m Ella.” Finally stammered the forensic scientist.

“And I am Gabriel. Pleased to meet you.” He then proceeded to greet Azrael in the same manner he greeted the rest and, finally, his gaze fell upon Rachel.

For a few seconds both stood still, ages of unspoken words passing between them. At last, Gabriel extended his hands.

In a blink of an eye Rachel was near her brother, wrapping him in a hug and tucking her face into his chest. Gabriel hugged her back. They both ignored a quiet “ _Awwwww_ ” that came from Ella.

“Hello, Raziel.” Said Gabriel softly. “You were missed, little sister.”

Chloe could swear she heard a quiet whimper, but when Rachel tore herself from her brother, her eyes were dry, although a bit red.

“Yeah.” She smiled back at him. “I missed you too, Gabe.” She looked around the penthouse. “Where’s Remi? Rae-Rae said she is here.”

Gabriel nodded. “She should be here shortly.” He paused and added carefully. “And so will Amenadiel.” Noticing Rachel’s face fall he sighed and turned to Linda. “He asked to tell you that he is taking Charlie and riding in something called ‘Uber’ to get here.” The blonde angel hesitated. “If I may ask, why isn’t he allowed to fly?”

“Because he’s with my son.” Answered Linda, her voice clipped. “And Amenadiel is not carrying Charlie while flying. At least until he learns to avoid bridges.”

Chloe noticed a twin amused expressions flickering over Rachel’s and Azrael’s faces, while Gabriel looked simply confused. But before any of them could ask to elaborate, they were distracted by the sound of wings flapping.

Everyone turned to the balcony, where Remiel had just landed ungracefully. She stumbled a few steps, leaning on her spear, walked toward the entrance and, when her wings had caught in the doorframe, muttered under her breath something resembling a curse and put them away. Ella gaped at the sight and grabbed Azrael’s arm.

“You guys have wings?!” She whispered to her friend, astonished. Rae-Rae grinned at that.

“Girl, we’re angels! Of course we do!”

Remiel walked toward the group, her eyes shifting between its members. Chloe could tell that the angel wasn’t happy to see humans, but the detective didn’t pay it much mind. What really caught her attention was Remiel’s condition.

The warrior angel looked tired and battered, her armor covered in fresh scratches. It seemed as if she’d just been in battle. Even though it didn’t look like she was hurt, Chloe began to worry.

So did Remiel’s siblings.

“Remi, what happened to you?” Asked Gabriel, coming closer and looking her over.

“What are these humans and the _demon_ doing here?” Demanded Remiel, ignoring her brother’s question and gripping her spear tightly. “I thought it was going to be just us and...” He gaze fell onto Rachel, who now stood with a wry smile, her arms crossed. Remiel’s mouth twitched, as if she was battling several emotions at once. “Oh… Hello, Raziel.” She finally offered, her expression neutral.

“Hey, sis.” Answered Rachel. She then nodded at Remi, indicating her state. “I’d hate to see what the other guy looks like.”

Remiel grinned at that. “ _Dozens_ of them, to be accurate, sister.” Her gaze flickered to Maze and then to humans again, and she frowned.

“We’re here to discuss matters of celestial importance.” Spoke the angel, looking down on them. “Matters that are none of your concern.”

Chloe narrowed her eyes at her, but before she could come up with an angry retort, Linda took a step forward, looking absolutely furious.

“Yes, it _does_ concern us!” The doctor’s reaction was unexpected for Remiel, and the angel took several steps back as Linda continued advancing onto her. “If you didn’t notice, we _live_ on this world, and if there’s some… some sort of _demonic invasion_ going to happen, then we deserve to know!”

Remi looked at her siblings. “Demonic invasion? What is this hu... ” She stopped short, eyeing the mother of her nephew carefully. “What is _the good Doctor_ talking about?”

Gabriel seemed confused as well. He looked at Azrael and Rachel. “I’m not sure myself."

Rachel rolled her eyes. “Long story short - demons might be planning to overthrow Lucifer and...”

“What?!”

Everyone turned to the elevator to see Amenadiel standing there with baby Charlie strapped to his chest. In the heat of an argument, nobody noticed his arrival.

Chloe glanced at Rachel and saw the already familiar hard expression on her face. Apparently, they were about to witness another family reunion, except this one didn’t promise to be pretty. But before either angel could say anything, Linda strode toward the father of her child to take Charlie from him. Once the baby bay was safely in his mother’s arms, Linda excused herself and carried him toward Lucifer’s bedroom. Ella, who, despite taking everything that was happening relatively well, felt uncomfortable being surrounded by her religion’s deities, so she tried to follow, muttering something about a helping hand. Alas, she was still positively drunk, and she stumbled after the first two steps. Azrael caught her mid-fall and led her friend to the couch. When they passed Amenadiel, Ella patted him on the chest with her hand and said.

“Du-u-ude… I’m totally asking you to give me a ride later. You know, with your wings.”

Amenadiel, who would normally be very upset about another human learning the truth about the divine, didn’t even seem to notice Ella. He wasn’t tearing his eyes from Rachel. After a moment, a smile tugged on his lips and he took a step closer to her.

“Raziel.” His voice was barely above a whisper. “It’s you. You’re truly here, sister...”

Rachel lifted an eyebrow. “Sister? Really? And here I thought you _forgot_ we are family.” She spoke in a strained voice. Amenadiel’s face fell at that.

“Zee, I… You are right, I have a lot to apologize for. I am sorry for the way I’ve treated you when you fell.”

Rachel scoffed.

“You mean for answering my prayers and coming down to Earth only to chastise me, tell me what a failure I am and then leaving me here to rot?” She asked. Chloe frowned at that and glanced between the angels. The night before Rachel said that none of her siblings had answered her call, but it seemed that wasn’t the whole truth.

Amenadiel looked crestfallen. “Yes. I regret every word. I was a different person back then.”

“I know.” Rachel’s features softened, but only for a second. “I forgave you for that a long time ago. But I haven’t forgotten what you did after _you_ fell, brother.”

Amenadiel frowned and shook his head, confusion visible on his face. “But… Raziel, I didn’t do anything. We didn’t even see each other.”

“ _Exactly_.” Rachel bit back and turned away from him, signaling the end of this particular conversation. She looked at her other siblings. “As I was saying, some of the demons prepare to attack the Gates of Hell. They want to slip to Earth, grab our nephew and replace Lucifer with him.” The fallen angel turned to her warrior sister. “Remi, Azrael said, you had a plan to get Lucifer back here?”

Remiel, who at the mention of Charlie shot a worried glance toward Lucifer’s bedroom, stood a little straighter.

“Yes.” She said. “I had convinced some of our siblings to help us in the endeavour of freeing Lucifer from his obligations as the King of Hell. We were planning to split in small groups and stand on guard duty near the Gates, rotating shifts every decade or so.” Her expression darkened. “But if the situation is as dire as you say, sister, then it wouldn’t work - a small squad is not enough to hold off a demon army. Not that it matters now - Lucifer has refused our offer.”

Chloe snapped to attention. “You’ve seen Lucifer?” She asked.

Remiel turned to her, nodding. “Yes. He insists he should stay on his post. I couldn’t convince him - he is determined to protect Earth from hellspawn, it seems.” Angel suddenly looked very uncomfortable. “He, uh… He also asked to pass a message for you.” Chloe perked up, while Remiel struggled with words. “He said he misses you greatly and that he sends his undying love and devotion.” Angel blurted out the words quickly, immediately feeling relieved that it was over.

Chloe felt herself blush, but looking Remiel over once again couldn’t help but ask. “Did Lucifer do this to you?” She indicated the damage with her hand.

Remiel looked down at herself and grinned. “No. When he was trying to make me leave Hell, we were attacked by a group of demons who were trying to escape it.” She sighed wistfully. “It was a glorious battle.”

“At least she enjoyed the fight.” Rachel told Azrael quietly, and her sister snorted at that. Remiel’s expression, however, shifted to that one of the concern.

“Although, I suppose this incident proves your words, sister.” Said the warrior angel, looking at Rachel.

The fallen angel nodded, lost in thought.

“So demons are trying out Hell’s defences.” She finally said darkly. “It won’t be long until they launch a full scale attack. We _need_ to get Lucifer out of there.”

“And how do you propose we convince him?” Asked Remiel. “You know our brother, he won’t listen to us.”

“Maybe he will listen to me.” Linda emerged from Lucifer’s bedroom, baby Charlie in her arms, rocking the little angel to sleep. “I could go to Hell and then you could try to bring me back.” When everyone looked at her in bewilderment, she explained. “Before Lucifer got his wings back, we used a defibrillator to stop his heart, send him to Hell and then revive him. If you did the same with me...”

“What?!” Chloe couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “Linda? Why on Earth would you do that to Lucifer?”

When Doctor lowered her eyes and didn’t answer, Amenadiel tried to come to her rescue.

“Chloe, these were… Unusual circumstances.” Began the elder angel, but the detective cut him angrily.

“Really? And what circumstances could make you _murder_ your own brother and send him _to Hell_?!”

“You were dying, Decker!” Snapped Maze, who didn’t utter a single word since they came to the penthouse. Chloe turned to the demon in shock. “When you were poisoned, Lucifer was desperate to get the damned formula for cure. He would have gone to Hell with or without our help, nobody could convince him otherwise. Just like now.” Maze shook her head. “There is nothing in this or any other world he wouldn’t sacrifice for you.”

Chloe felt sick. Lucifer went down to the place he hated most, all because of her. And, apparently, it wasn’t the first time he did something like this.

“Then I’ll go.” Said the detective quietly. “I’ll convince him.”

Ella tried to say something from her place on the couch, but Azrael swiftly covered her mouth, whispering: “ _Don’t even think about it, Ells._ ”

Rachel raised both her hands. “Okay, everyone, stop right there. First - there’s no need to stop anyone’s heart - my feathered siblings can move through the planes of existence at a whim and bring anyone with them. But that’s irrelevant, because - and that’s second - what makes any of you think that Hell will even let you through the Gates?” She looked at every human present. “Hell is for guilty - only your worst regrets could give you a ticket in.”

“It’s my fault.” Suddenly said Chloe, looking at no one in particular. Everyone’s attention turned to her. She swallowed. “Everything that happened - demons attacking Charlie and Lucifer being forced to return to Hell - all of it came to be because I couldn’t handle the truth.” She shrugged. “When I _saw_ him… I was afraid. I ran and then... I tried to exorcise the Devil from this world.” She heard Ella whistle lowly at that, but continued. “I _betrayed_ him.” Chloe blinked away a few tears. “If I didn’t push him away and toward Eve, she would never have summoned demons here. He would never have had to leave.” She choked, fighting a lump in her throat. “Even the vial demons wanted to use on baby Charlie was _mine_ .” She lowered her head and whispered. “ _It’s all my fault._ ”

Everyone stood speechless. Then, Gabriel took a careful step toward Chloe and hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder.

“Listen, child... Chloe. I doubt there’s anything I can say to ease your conscience. But try to keep in mind that there is a reason our Father forbade revealing divinity to humans. When he created the material world, he applied many limitations to your mortal vessels.” He smiled softly. “The world beyond this one is fathomless to you until your time comes. So when a human does learn the truth, it’s impossible to predict how he or she is going to react. Some even lose their minds, unable to comprehend everything.” The angel shrugged. “Your reaction was far from the worst that could have happened, even if it did cause both you and my brother so much grief.”

Rachel, who was listening to her brother and nodding, turned to Linda and Ella and cleared her throat. “Anyway, my point still stands. None of you are setting foot in Hell today. Lucifer would kill us if we brought any of his favourite humans down there.” She glanced at Chloe and grinned. “And for you, Decker, he’d probably assault Heavens for the second time.”

“Third time.” Corrected Azrael, and when Rachel gaped at her, the Angel of Death only waved her hand. “Long story.”

“The one I’ll definitely want to hear. But later. As for now...” Rachel turned to Remiel. She had an idea.

“Say, Remi… How many of our siblings did you manage to gather?” Asked the fallen angel.

Remiel lifted her chin proudly. “Almost three hundred warriors of the Heavenly Host are ready to guard the Gates of Hell.”

Rachel was impressed. “I didn’t expect so many to support your idea to help Lucifer.” She narrowed her eyes. “Look, if you were to split this army of yours in three big groups instead of many small teams, and rotate them as you wanted...”

Remiel’s eyes lit with enthusiasm. “A force like that should be enough to hold off the initial attack, when demons decide to make a move. And if the situation becomes too dire, we can always call the remaining two groups from reserve.” Then the warrior frowned. “But it’s not a sustainable solution. We don’t know how many of the hellspawn will attack, and we might not be able to hold them off forever. There has to be a way to permanently contain demons.”

“I have an idea about that.” Said Rachel, walking towards the exit onto the balcony. “But we need to get Lucifer first.”

Remiel rolled her eyes. “As I said, brother is stubborn, he won’t leave. Especially now that he thinks he’s needed down there.”

“I’m not planning to give him a choice.” When everyone looked at her with a question in their eyes, Rachel sighed. “I’ll go to Hell myself and convince him.”

Gabriel frowned. “But how, Raziel? Without your wings...”

“I _have_ my wings.” That got angels’ attention - Gabriel, Remiel and Amenadiel looked at their sister in shock, while Rae-Rae was nodding, as if she realized what Rachel was proposing. “They are damaged, but I never lost neither them nor my powers. I can pass between the worlds and into the Underworld if I simply… well, fall.”

Amenadiel’s eyes widened and he quickly stepped forward.

“Absolutely not! You’re not going to Hell again. Look at what happened to you the last time you went there!”

“Yes, and last time you and I met, you were convinced that I deserved what happened to me!” Rachel spoke harshly, almost yelling at him. Everyone seemed surprised at her outburst, and she took a deep breath to calm herself. When Amenadiel tried to say something, she motioned for him to stop. “Don’t. I already told you, I forgave you for that.” Her expression changed from angry to sad. “But you _forgot_ about me. You’ve been on Earth for years, and I’ve waited for you… But you just forgot. As if you never cared at all.” She shook her head. “You’ve lost any right to have a say in my life, _brother_.”

Maze shifted on her feet. “He does have a point.” Said the demon gruffly. “If Lilim finds you before you find Lucifer, they’ll tear you apart, like… Back then.”

Rachel smiled wryly. “True, but I have an idea about that as well. Besides… I didn’t have my weapon with me _back then_ , did I?” She flicked her wrist and a beautiful wooden recurve materialized in her hand.

“I thought you left your bow in the Silver City.” Said Gabriel, clearly surprised.

Rachel shot a glance at Azrael, who was suddenly very busy studying assyrian tiles on the wall. “Did I?” Asked the fallen angel innocently.

Gabriel chuckled and shook his head. Remiel, still not convinced, came closer, examining her sister’s weapon.

“As I recall, it serves you well on a distance, but if the demons get close...” The warrior angel was thinking. “Perhaps I should go with you, to protect you from them.”

Rachel smiled, reached out and squeezed her sister’s hand. “I’ll be fine, Remi. Besides, if you go with me, Lu will just kick us both out. And if I come alone, he’ll be forced to return me to Earth, or be stuck with me down there forever.”

When nobody said anything, the fallen angel flicked her wrist again, removing her bow, then turned, briskly exited to the balcony, hopped over the railing, planting her feet on the edge on the other side and gripping the handhold with her hands. Chloe and Rachel’s siblings, with the exception of Azrael, who remained at Ella’s side, hurried after her onto the balcony. 

When the detective stopped in front of Rachel, the latter tried to smile comfortingly, although Chloe could tell that her new partner was nervous. Then again, the detective wasn’t exactly happy with the idea of someone jumping from a skyscraper either.

“What’s eating at ya, Decker?” Said Rachel, trying for confidence she wasn’t feeling. Chloe chuckled and tried to joke.

“Well, in the span of one month two of my partners decided to go to Hell. A girl might think something’s wrong with her.”

Rachel’s eyes glimmered with amusement. “Forgive me if I steal that line to convince Lucifer to come back.” She paused. “Although I’m pretty sure just mentioning that I stole his partner from him should be enough.” She grinned.

Chloe chewed on her lower lip. Two sides were battling inside her - one was a responsible detective, who was screaming that letting someone fall from a building to their doom and going to Hell on what seemed to be a fool’s errand was madness. And the other was her broken heart and a desire for her love to come back to her.

“How long are you going to be gone?” She finally asked Rachel seriously. Her new partner thought about it for a few moments.

“Hmm… Well, time goes faster in Hell. A few seconds here could be days, or weeks, or even centuries down there, so it’s hard to guess.” She shrugged. “I’d say, if I’m gone for more than ten seconds, you can start worrying.”

Chloe nodded and took a few steps back. Still gripping the handrail, Rachel rolled her shoulders and her wings materialized behind her back.

The detective heard as one of the angels behind her sucked a breath at the sight. She herself couldn’t tear her eyes from it. Raziel’s wings were looking like those of the falcon - light, milky feathers at the top near the wrist of the wing, that turned into dark grey primaries and secondaries at the bottom. They were _beautiful_.

At least, her left wing was. Healthy, it was proudly unfurled, swinging a bit up and down, as if eager for a flight. The right, however… Chloe’s heart clenched at the sight. Broken, with charred feathers and a featherless burnt spot near the leading edge, it was twitching, as if about to fail and fold. Even looking at it was painful.

Rachel glanced at her sides, then looked down, swallowed and took a deep breath.

“ _Praised be mad daring of the brave._ ” She muttered, let go of the railing and pushed herself away.

Slowly she began gaining velocity. For a few seconds it seemed that she’ll be able to brace the fall with her wings and glide down, but then her broken wing folded, and with a cry Rachel tumbled down.

Chloe rushed to the edge and leaned over the railing, looking down. She felt Gabriel grabbing her gently, so that she didn’t fall over, but before he could lead her away, the detective caught a flash of fire and smoke, as Rachel passed the barrier between the worlds, and then her new partner was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem Rachel references in the end is "Song of the Falcon" by Maxim Gorky. English adaptation (which can be read here: https://jntzimmerman.wordpress.com/2010/12/20/song-of-the-falcon/ ) reads "Praised be the daring of all bold dreamers", which beautifully fits the overall meaning of the poem; but I used my own translation that is closer to the literal original and fits this story better :)
> 
> As usual, next chapter will be posted in a week :) Thank you for reading!


	5. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta-read. Sorry for any and all mistakes.

Lucifer lowered himself into his throne, sighing heavily. After Remiel departed, he went on another punitive expedition lower into his domain. Those became a usual routine lately. He began calling these trips “cleaning the house”, as every now and then some demons needed to be reminded who is their King and shown their place.

Although, lately it seemed that these incidents - demons attacking him or trying to escape Hell - became more frequent. And was it just Lucifer’s imagination, or did his subjects become more organized with each outing?

_ Preposterous. _ Lucifer scoffed, shaking irritatingly ever-present ash from his suit. Demons were hateful creatures, and above all creations they hated each other most. It was a pain making at least two or three of them work together on torturing some damned soul, so there was no way they could cooperate on a larger scale.

_ Then again, Dromos and Squee managed to gather quite a force back on Earth _ . An inner voice told Lucifer quietly, but he pushed that thought away. He was the Devil. He was their King. He could take anything they threw his way.

Suddenly something flashed above in the dark skies, distracting Lucifer from his thoughts. He narrowed his eyes, noticing a dot coming down. Did Remiel return, or did some other sibling decide to grace him with her presence?

Lucifer looked closer. He definitely could make out unwelcome guest’s wings, but… Why weren’t they spread? And why did this newcomer move so fast and… down?

_ Someone is  _ **_falling_ ** .

As soon as the realization hit him, Lucifer had heard a painfully familiar voice in his head - the one he hadn’t heard for thousands of years.

_ Hey, brother, I’m in for a bit of a rough landing here! Could you help me, please?! _

_ Zee?! Raziel, is that you?.. _

_ Dude, no time for a chat! I’d rather not to scrub myself off a… _

Before Raziel could finish, Lucifer unfurled his wings, tore from his throne and sped toward his sister. 

* * *

Chloe stood on the balcony, clenching and unclenching her fists nervously, looking for any sign, any shift of the air, that would signal Rachel’s and Lucifer’s return. She couldn’t say how much or how little time has passed - it seemed to her that every second was worth an hour.  _ This is what time in Hell must feel like _ . She thought.

Gabriel, who stayed at her side after pulling her from the railing, shifted uncertainly on his feet.

“It has occured to me, that there is no telling, at which point of mortal plane Lucifer might appear.” Said the blonde angel. “It might take him and Raziel some time to get to us. Perhaps we should wait inside.”

Before the detective could answer, they heard a flap of wings. Chloe’s heart soared when she looked up and saw  _ him _ .

Lucifer’s pure white wings shone brighter than Los Angeles’ midday sun, as he slowly descended onto the balcony. Rachel, who was cradled in his arms, hopped off as soon as his feet touched the ground.

Chloe was drinking him in with her eyes. He… Didn’t look well, actually. His usually pristine suit was torn and dirty, as if he had just climbed out of a chimney. Ash fell to the floor, as he started brushing it off his jacket. There were dark circles under his eyes, and he looked almost as tired, as he was a few months ago, when he didn’t sleep for a week.

“Right.” He said, glancing at Rachel and then noticing his siblings standing nearby. “Angelic sister delivered, one more thing to do and I’ll be on my w...” As soon as his gaze fell on Chloe, he trailed off.

Lucifer tensed, and Chloe held her breath, afraid that if she moved, he’d bolt and she will never see him again. At the same time, Rachel, oblivious to their predicament, turned to Remiel and said:

“Remi, you’re up.”

The warrior angel nodded crisply, unfurled her wings and disappeared. The motion snapped Lucifer out of his thoughts, he flinched, but then took a hold of himself. Finally, his posture relaxed, and he smiled softly.

“Hello, Detective.” He said quietly.

Chloe, holding back tears, let a choking sound escape her throat. Then she closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into his shoulder. After a second of hesitation, he did the same, pulling her closer.

His clothes smelled like ash and smoke, but it didn’t stop the detective from basking in the warmth of his body and his closeness. After a dreadful month, that currently felt more like an eternity, after all the pain and yearning, Chloe felt as if her heart had finally reached the destination it’s been longing for.

As she clutched him even tighter, Lucifer chuckled softly.

“As much as I enjoy the attention, darling, I’m afraid you’ll have to let me go.” He said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Chloe shook her head, her face still tucked into him.  _ No.  _ She thought.  _ I’m never- _ **_ever_ ** _ letting you go again. _

But as the initial surge of emotions passed and the sense of reality came back to her, Chloe remembered that they were not alone. Reluctantly, she pulled away from Lucifer, who took her hand, squeezed it reassuringly, and only then they together turned to his siblings.

Amenadiel and Gabriel were next to the door, patiently waiting on them with knowing smiles on their faces. Rachel, however, was practically bouncing with excitement. A huge grin was lighting her features, her eyes darting between Lucifer and Chloe. The latter felt a blush starting to creep up her cheeks.

Lucifer narrowed his eyes at Rachel. “I wonder, little sister, does your unexpected visit into my domain has anything to do with this family meeting?” When Rachel lowered her gaze, suddenly very interested in the tiles on the floor, Lucifer looked at Gabriel. “Brother, don’t think I’m not delighted to see you, but what are you still doing here? And Remi, too?”

“And me, three.” Said Azrael, popping up from behind Amenadiel. “Hi, Lu!” She waved at him and disappeared back into the living area.

Lucifer raised his eyebrows. “Rae-Rae?” He called out. When he looked through the glass wall into the penthouse, he saw another figure lounging on the leather couch. “Did you lot bring the entire Host with you?” Lucifer said indignantly and walked toward the entrance, releasing Chloe’s hand. The detective, unhappy with a loss of contact, followed him inside. “What are you all doing here? Uh-oh...” As soon as he saw who was occupying his couch, he stopped dead in his tracks.

“Lucifer-r-r-r!” Ella tried to get up to greet him, but stumbled and flopped back on her butt, sinking deep into the cushion. “Dude, you are back!”

“Miss Lopez?” Said Lucifer, eyeing the forensic scientist carefully and throwing an occasional worried glance in Rae-Rae’s direction. “What are you doing here in such… Interesting company?”

“No need to tiptoe around the subject.” Said a voice on his left. Lucifer turned to see Mazikeen, walking from the bar with a glass full of his favourite whiskey in her hand. The King of Hell smiled at his old friend wryly, nodded and reached out for the glass. But before he could take it, Maze yanked it away and took a generous sip herself. “Ellen  _ knows _ .” Said the demon matter-of-factly, after smacking her lips in delight.

“She does?” Lucifer glanced back at Ella, looking unsure. Chloe stepped closer to him, placed a comforting hand on his back, but didn’t say anything. Lucifer graced her with a small smile, before returning his attention to the forensic scientist. “Well, then… Ms. Lopez, before you make any disastrous conclusions about my humble persona, might I suggest you talk to a therapist? I could call doctor Linda, she is an expert in handling this sort of revelations.”

“Already here.” Linda descended from his bedroom with a warm smile on her face. She came close to Lucifer and briefly embraced him.

“Oh, goodie me.” He grumbled lightheartedly, awkwardly patting the doctor on her back, before she released him. “Did you decide to throw ‘LA meets Silver City’ theme party in my absence? In that case, whom else do I have to meet?” He glanced around the penthouse suspiciously.

“Only Charlie, but he’d just fallen asleep. I’d put him in your bedroom. I hope you don’t mind?” Inquired Linda.

Lucifer nodded seriously. “Good idea. Let the little nephilim get a feel of a genuine silk linen. It’s good for developing a refined taste. It’s not like he’s going to get it from his dad.” He shot a dirty look at Amenadiel, who only rolled his eyes and scoffed. Then Lucifer returned his attention to Ella. “Anyway, dear doctor, what is your professional opinion on miss Lopez’s mental state?”

“Hard to say.” Answered doctor dryly. “As a rule I don’t diagnose patients  _ under influence _ .” Linda and Azrael both threw accusing glances at Rachel.

“What? She didn’t even drink that much!“ Protested the fallen angel. Contradicting her words, Ella swayed a bit, her gaze becoming unfocused for a moment. “Besides, she needed that - she looked like her mind was going to explode!”

“So you decided to pour flammable liquids into her? How intelligent of you!” Sarcastically replied Lucifer, steadying Ella while carefully watching her reactions. However, as soon as he was in her reach, Ella wrapped her hands around his midsection, trapping him in a hug.

“Awww, it’s so nice of you to care.” Said the forensic scientist, smiling drunkenly from ear to ear. “But it’s not Rach… Um… Ra-zi-el’s fault. The thing is - alcohol hits people in shock much quicker and harder, than people in normal condition.” Even in her drunken state Ella was ever the nerd. “So maybe I’m not handling all of this celestial stuff well.” She hiccupped. “Although, maybe the booze hit me because I didn’t eat anything since early morning.” Ella’s gaze shifted to Rachel, who cursed under her breath and whispered  _ ‘Food, of course...’  _ Ella pointed at the fallen angel with her finger, effectively letting Lucifer go, and he immediately stepped away from her. “She is nice, Lucifer. Your sister is cool. I even sneaked a peek at her wings - they are  _ awesome _ .” Suddenly Ella frowned. “But I gotta ask… Do they  _ hurt _ ?”

Lucifer shot a glance at Rachel, who avoided his gaze, looking uncomfortable. Before she could answer, he said:

“Right, that reminds me.” He once again stepped closer to Ella. “Miss Lopez, if you would move onto the ottoman for a minute.” Lucifer helped her to get up and move to the next seat, where he placed her next to Azrael, who held Ella by the shoulder, not letting her to topple over. After that Lucifer quickly walked toward the bar, took an empty glass and filled it with pure water. Then he returned and passed the glass to Ella. “There you go, miss Lopez. Get better. And, please, try not to freak out, when you do.”

When Ella was taken care of, Lucifer straightened and turned to Rachel.

“You - on the couch, wings out. Chop, chop!” He motioned for her to hurry. The fallen angel seemed confused, but she complied. She sat in the middle of the couch and carefully unfurled her wings. Chloe frowned at the sight - Rachel’s injured wing looked even worse after today’s fall.

Lucifer crouched near his sister and started straightening primary feathers. The detective could see that he was angry - his jaw was set, lips pursed into a thin line, eyes narrowed.

“Lucifer?” She asked carefully. “What are you doing?”

“Fixing this, Detective.” Answered Lucifer, his voice clipped. Then he looked up at Rachel. “Who did this to you?” He asked gravelly.

Out of the corner of her eye, Chloe saw that Maze tensed, gripping her glass and looking between two angels. Azrael turned toward demon, and was staring at her coldly.

Rachel only shrugged.

“A demon.” She said noncommittally. Lucifer frowned and clenched his fist, accidentally jerking one of the feathers. The fallen angel yelped. “Ouch! Careful, brother.”

Lucifer kept staring at her. For a second Chloe thought she saw a glimmer of hellfire burning in his eyes.

“Tell me who did this, so I can tear this wretched creature limb from limb.” He growled.

Rachel only rolled her eyes.

“Lu, do you really think I know all of your subjects?” She asked incredulously.

Lucifer cursed, but stopped asking further. Chloe looked at Azrael, who shook her head disapprovingly, before turning away from Mazikeen. The demon seemed to relax a bit. Lucifer, who was sitting with his back toward them, didn’t notice any of this.

The devil stood up straight and unexpectedly unfurled his wings, making every human in the room flinch and gape in awe. He then tried to reach the wrist of his left wing. He twisted and turned in one place, almost knocking the detective off her feet. Then he lowered his arms, sighing, and looked at Chloe.

“Detective, could you, please, lend me a hand?” He asked shyly, lowering his wing in front of her. “I need you to yank one of the little soft feathers out of… Um… Me.”

“Uh, okay.” Despite being perplexed by his request, Chloe raised her hand, reaching for the feathers Lucifer indicated. However, as soon as she touched his wing, she completely forgot what she was going to do. Warmth spread through her body, as she buried her hand in feathers, soft as clouds, and bright as the sun...

Lucifer cleared his throat.

“Detective?”

Chloe snapped out of her reverie and, before she could forget herself again, yanked at one of the little feathers. Lucifer hissed and jerked his wing away.

“Bloody!..” He took a deep breath and then took the feather from Chloe. “Thank you, Detective.” Then he turned away, without saying anything.

When Lucifer crouched near Rachel’s injured wing again, Amenadiel and Gabriel came closer.

“Luci, wait.” Said Amenadiel. “What are you doing?”

Lucifer looked at his brother irritably.

“The same thing Maze did for you when you were stabbed by Malcolm.” He answered and tried to place the feather onto Rachel’s wing, when a hand on his wrist stopped him.

Lucifer bristled and turned, seeing Gabriel standing next to him.

“Let. Go.” Said the devil darkly, red fire returning into his eyes. “I won’t let our sister suffer any longer, whether you agree with it or not...”

“The humans are here.” Spoke Gabriel, calmly returning Lucifer’s stare. “They might be hurt when your light is released from the feather.”

Lucifer’s anger immediately dissipated. “Oh.” He said, glancing over Chloe, Linda and Ella. “Could you help with that?”

Gabriel smiled. “Of course.”

At that, Azrael stood up, keeping a steadying hand on Ella’s shoulder and turned to stand in front of her friend. Amenadiel stepped near Linda, gently pulling her closer. Gabriel also moved, stopping in front of Chloe. He was close, but he didn’t crowd her space. The angel smiled at her reassuringly.

As one, three angels unfurled their wings, blocking Lucifer and Rachel from mortals’ eyes.

Chloe, gasped, surprised. “What?..” She started to say, but Gabriel raised his hand, stopping her. 

“Please, detective. Close your eyes. It will only be a moment.” He said, still smiling softly. Hesitantly, Chloe complied.

As soon as she shut her eyes closed, she heard Lucifer mutter from behind Gabriel: “Brace yourself, sis.” The next second, despite the barrier in the form of angelic wings, the detective felt a gust of warm wind hit her in the face and pass through her. She felt as if it touched her very soul. Her most cherished memories rose to the surface: her dad and his toasts, her mum returning from the shoot after being gone for months, giving birth to Trixie - this memory was the brightest and warmest of all.

Then there were more recent memories, almost all of them - about Lucifer. Them playing piano together. The morning after her father’s killer was caught, when Lucifer said her dad would be proud of her. Their kiss on the beach...

The flood of warmth subsided as suddenly as it hit her, and Chloe opened her eyes. Realizing that there were tears streaming down her cheeks, she quickly wiped them away. Angels folded their wings. Gabriel looked at Chloe closely, making sure she wasn’t hurt, and then stepped aside, revealing the scene behind him.

The first thing Chloe saw was Rachel’s injured wing - except now it looked like it was never hurt and broken in the first place. The fallen angel herself looked a bit worse - she reclined back in the seat, her head thrown back, sweat on her forehead. She was breathing heavily, her eyes were closed, but she was still conscious.

“Ugh.” She panted. “Note to self - healing can be as painful as getting hurt.”

“I’m surprised you’re still awake.” Said Amenadiel, approaching her. “When Maze healed me, it knocked me out cold for an hour.”

Rachel opened one eye, peering at her eldest brother. “Wuss.” She muttered grumpily. Then she opened her second eye and gazed at the ceiling, seemingly afraid to look at her wing. “Did it work?” She asked quietly.

Lucifer rose to his feet, straightening his jacket. “Of course it bloody worked!” He said indignantly. “Was there ever any doubt?”

Chloe watched, as Rachel took a deep breath and opened her eyes, looking at her side. Then she carefully flexed the wing. She breathed out.

“So I can… I can fly again?” Her voice was full of disbelief.

Lucifer smiled. “Of course. Here’s hoping you didn’t forget how it’s done.” He teased. “You could even return to the Silver City if you wanted to.” His expression became somber. “Speaking of returning… I suppose this is where I leave you be.”

Chloe’s eyes widened in alarm, and in a second she was next to him.

“Lucifer.” She put a hand on his forearm and turned him to face her. “You can’t go back.”

The devil avoided looking at her.

“Please, Detective.” He said hoarsely. “Don’t make it harder than it already is.”

Chloe squeezed his arm, but before she could open her mouth, Rachel tapped her brother on the back with her finger.

“Lu, you might want to listen to Chloe.” She said, drawing his attention. “Going back to Hell right now is a  _ terrible  _ idea.”

“And why is that?” Asked Lucifer, suspiciously eyeing the rest of his siblings, who seemed to be in agreement with Rachel.

“Raziel’s gift revealed a demonic plot to overthrow you and storm the Gates of Hell to get access to the Earth.” Answered Gabriel.

“More like  _ capture _ you and storm the Gates, but yeah. That’s their plan.” Corrected Rachel, leaning back and sinking deeper into the couch.

Lucifer frowned.

“Nonsense. They could never overcome me.” He straightened proudly. “Besides, what a foolish idea to storm the Gates. Even if they do get access to them, they could only pass through by possessing a body, which would be easy to trace and destroy. Oh, and of course they could try... try… Oh no.” He turned sharply and looked at Maze. The demon met his eyes, and they both stared at each other wide-eyed, as if realizing something.

“What is it, brother?” Asked Gabriel, clearly worried.

Lucifer swallowed. “They don’t need  _ me _ , they need my wings.” When he saw everyone but Maze staring at him in confusion, he elaborated. “Any angel can come through the Gates freely, but the residents of Hell - they need permission, a ticket, so to speak. A long time ago, whenever I’d send a demon to Earth with a task, I’d give them two of my feathers - one for the exit, one for return.” Lucifer winced at the memory. “Since plucking myself any time I needed a job done topside wasn’t pleasant, I created a stash of pentacostal coins for the same purpose. There aren’t any left, but my  _ feathers  _ are still available.” He took a deep breath. “So if the demons did manage to get their dirty little hands on me...”

“They could come through.” Whispered Amenadiel. “In any numbers. And not just as human corpses -  _ in the flesh _ .”

Lucifer turned to Chloe. 

“I suppose you were right, darling. I really shouldn’t go back.” As he said the words, Chloe felt relief wash over her, but when she looked at Lucifer, she saw that there was no happiness in his eyes, only worry. “But if I’m not there, then there is no one to stop them from possessing dead humans.” Lucifer scoffed. “Talk about damned if you do, damned if you don’t.”

“We’ve got it covered.” Rachel spoke up. “Remi gathered a force of a three hundred angels. She took a third of it down to guard the Gates. The rest stay in reserve, they will help if demons decide to attack.”

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. “The 300, eh?” Then he frowned and shook his head. “Not to diminish Remiel’s capabilities - Dad knows, she stabbed people for less - but even that force might not be enough to hold them off.”

To that Gabriel answered: 

“Raziel said she had a plan to contain demons permanently.” The blonde angel looked at his sister in askance.

Rachel suddenly looked sheepish.

“Um, yeah. I do have a plan, Gabe. And it’s a good one. But… You are not going to like it.” When the blonde angel narrowed his eyes at her, she threw her arms up. “Okay, correction - _ Dad _ might not like it. And I’d rather you not be involved any more than necessary, so that, you know, he doesn’t smite you or something. Ignorance shall exempt you from responsibility, no?”

“I don’t think that’s how human saying goes, sis.” Azrael spoke up from her place near Ella. Rachel turned her head to her. Ignoring her sister’s statement, she said:

“By the way, Rae-Rae, that concerns you too. Lucifer and I are already fallen, I don’t want you two following in our footsteps. Gabe, you should join our siblings in reserve. Lead them, when the time comes. And, Azrael, don’t you have some righteous souls to herd to the Silver City?”

Rae-Rae glanced worriedly at Ella, who wasn’t swaying anymore. In fact, she was sitting with her legs folded to her chest, hugging herself, and looking at everyone with wide eyes.

“I dunno.” Said the Angel of Death, clearly not wanting to leave her friend. “Ells, are you going to be okay?”

“Yes, miss Lopez.” Said Lucifer carefully. “Are you feeling better?”

Ella shrugged.

“Either all of this is getting progressively weirder and scarier by the minute, or the booze is wearing off.” She definitely sounded more sober than she was fifteen minutes ago. Chloe wondered if it was a side effect of Lucifer’s healing powers. Ella turned to Azrael. “I’ll be fine, Rae-Rae. Go, do… Um… Whatever it is you do.”

“Okay.” Azrael stood up. “I don’t like it, but...” She looked at Gabriel. “Gabe, pray if things get too… uh… hot down there. I’ll join you in battle.” The squeezed Ella’s shoulder before bidding goodbye to everyone, went to the balcony, and then the sound of flapping wings indicated that she was gone. 

Gabriel remained, still looking unsure. 

“Raziel, perhaps you could at least hint at what you’re planning?” He pleaded, but Rachel shook her head. He sighed.

“Very well.” He hesitated and looked at his fallen siblings, his gaze stopping at Lucifer. “Whatever happens, know this - I will fight for you until the end.” Lucifer seemed shocked, but before he could answer, Gabriel bowed to everyone present and left.

Rachel’s gaze fell upon Amenadiel. 

“Oh, right. Brother. I completely  _ forgot  _ about you.” She said sarcastically. Amenadiel sighed, but she didn’t let him say anything. “Perhaps it is best you leave as well. You wouldn’t want to lose your wings the second time, would you?”

Amenadiel shook his head calmly.

“This concerns the safety of my son.” He said. “I’m staying.”

“I do too.” Firmly said Linda, when Rachel looked at her. The fallen angel nodded, respecting her wishes. She then looked at Chloe.

“I suppose there’s no need to ask you, Decker?”

The detective shook her head. Lucifer immediately looked concerned.

“Detective, if what Zee says is true, and our actions might get my Father’s attention, then perhaps you should leave. It’s extremely unwise to get on His bad side.”

Chloe scoffed at that.

“More unwise that falling in love with His prodigal son?” Seeing Lucifer’s expression lit up the same way it did the first time she admitted her feelings to him a month ago, she smiled and took his hand, squeezing it. “We are in this together, Lucifer.”

Rachel tried to hide her own smile - unsuccessfully - and turned to the last human. 

“Ella? You’re in or out? Nobody is going to hold it against you, if it’s all too much.”

Ella’s eyes were wide as saucers by this point.

“Too much is an understatement.” She managed to say. “I mean, the Big Guy and I had our ups and downs, but to challenge him directly...” She chewed on her lip. “Is your plan really so terrible?”

Rachel huffed and ran a hand through her hair.

“ _I_ _don’t know_. It seems okay to me. But would Dad approve? Is all of it part of His plan, or is it against it? How do I know?” She shot a dirty look at the ceiling.

Ella seemed confused.

“Didn’t you say you know all celestial secrets?” She asked carefully. “Doesn’t it include His plan as well?”

“I wish it did.” Rachel smiled wryly. “You see, the thing about Dad’s omnipotence is that to make something happen, all He has to do is to say the Word. So when He was creating the universe, He simply spoke His plan. And the universe  _ heard _ Him and came to be.” Rachel shrugged. “And since the entire universe heard it and keeps carrying it out, it’s not considered to be a secret.”

“Whoa.” Ella thought for a second. “Not sure I understand how something that didn’t exist could hear and then pop up… But you know, if we’re all part of the universe and we’re carrying out the Big Guy’s plan, doesn’t it mean that whatever we do is also part of it?”

Lucifer let out a breath a muttered: “Way to spoil the fun of crossing my Dad, miss Lopez.”

Rachel only shrugged.

“Nobody really knows. Gabe believes that it is as you say. I did too once...” She sighed. “Probably still do. But living on Earth for so long, seeing the worst of it… Well, let’s just say, sometimes even angels have doubts.”

“Um… Okay.” Ella took a deep breath. “You know what, guys, I don’t know what I can possibly do to help you. I mean, demons, angels, celestial battles...” A little shiver ran through her, but she took a hold of herself. Still, Linda came closer, sat next to the forensic scientist and started rubbing soothing circles on her back with her hand. Ella smiled at the doctor and continued. “But I won’t watch from the sidelines. I’m in.” 

She and everyone else looked at Rachel expectantly. Lucifer cleared his throat.

“Well, sister. Tell us, what do we have to do to keep demons in Hell?”

Rachel held his gaze for a moment and finally said:

“It’s simple. We have to give them souls.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - next week :) Here's hoping I'll be able to avoid any 300 references :D
> 
> Also, this work might become one chapter longer... ;) (yep, I just can't let it go yet)
> 
> Thank you for reading!)


	6. Soulless

The profound silence that fell over the group after Rachel’s declaration was deafening. Humans gaped at her, Amenadiel was simply stunned, Mazikeen looked torn between confusion and… Hope? Lucifer, however, was frowning.

“Your idea is inspired, my darling sister, but that is impossible.” He stated. “Creation of souls is Dad’s most guarded… secret...” His face lit up at that and he grinned. “Oh, Zee, you little minx! You  _ know _ how he does it!”

Rachel smiled.

“Yes. And if I’m correct, you have just the thing to make it work.” She tried to lean forward, but her wings, still lying proudly on display, held her back. Rachel carefully folded them, and continued. “I heard that you’ve released Mum into the Void. You must have assembled the Flaming Sword to do that, right?”

Lucifer nodded, looking wary.

“Yes. And what does this have to do with your plan?” He asked suspiciously.

At the same time, Ella looked at Linda incredulously and whispered.

“They have Mom?! And the Flaming what now?”

“The Flaming Sword.” Linda whispered back, skipping the part about homocidal Goddess of all creation. “Three angelic artifacts combined into a celestial wunderwaffe. Don’t ask, just roll with it.”

Meanwhile, Rachel continued.

“The Sword has nothing to do with it - its piece does. The Medallion of Life.” Rachel looked at Lucifer victoriously. “Soul is a divine spark given to a mortal or celestial vessel. And that’s what the Medallion does - it bestows a piece of divinity onto its owner. If the owner already has a soul, then the Medallion will enhance it, giving it new abilities. And if the vessel is empty, it will give it a soul.” Rachel noticed the crestfallen look on her brother’s face and frowned. “What’s wrong, Lu?”

“It won’t bloody work.” Growled her brother irritably. “When Mum passed through, I threw Azrael’s Blade and the Medallion after her, while keeping the Key here.” He huffed. “And even if I did have the damn thing, how would we make sure every demon in Hell touched it? Play tag with them?”

Rachel ran a hand through her hair.

“No, I thought we could use your throne, but… Yeah, this is bad. I was sure you had the artifact.”

“Well, I don’t!” Lucifer threw his hands up and walked to the bar, pouring himself a drink. “And what was it about my throne?”

Rachel raised an eyebrow.

“You mean the seat of power, from which you command Hell? A place where you say a word, and Hell changes according to your wishes?” Lucifer nodded and she continued. “Well, I figured if we placed the artifact upon it, you could command Hell to spread its influence to all of its occupants.”

“Indeed? You think it could work?” Doubted Lucifer. Rachel shrugged.

“Dad gave you almost unlimited power over the place.” She said. “I’m surprised you didn’t notice it before.”

Lucifer narrowed his eyes at her, red flame visible in them, and growled:

“That is  _ not _ what He did!..”

But he was interrupted by Ella, who was fidgeting in place through the entire conversation, and now suddenly raised a hand.

“Um… Sorry, can I..?” When everyone looked at her questioningly, she asked. “Is this… Medallion… the only thing that can create souls? I mean, babies are being born every day on Earth, and they all have souls, right?” Ella’s eyes widened. “Oh my gosh, please tell me they have souls!”

Amenadiel smiled at that.

“Of course they do.” He said. “When Father created your kind, he made you in his image. That meant you could create new life the same way he did - through union of two divine essences.”

Rachel nodded, thinking.

“Yes, and even though the details are a bit more complicated for celestials, generally the ritual of conception involves two beings - one with a weapon that penetrates, and another with blood, that is lost unwillingly.” When the gang stared at her blankly, Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes. “It’s a metaphor for sex, guys.”

A soft  _ “Ah.” _ rolled over everyone, Lucifer laughed.

“So we could simply do the nasty on my throne?” He looked at Chloe, who was already glaring at him, and waggled his eyebrows. “Detective, consider it an invitation. I could even freeze Hell over, as you wanted to!”

There he was, classic Lucifer. It’s been less than an hour since his return, and Chloe already wanted to slap him.

“Lucifer!” She hissed. Mazikeen laughed hysterically, Rachel and Amenadiel were trying to hide their smiles, and Ella stared at Linda, asking  _ “Okay, is it a joke, or is he for real now? I can’t tell anymore!” _

Rachel shook her head, grinning.

“I’m afraid it’s not that simple, Lu.” She said. “At best you’ll create a sibling for Decker’s daughter, but no souls for demons, I’m afraid.”

Chloe felt relief, and… Disappointment? As blush crept up her neck, as she realised that whole talk about “doing the nasty” and “penetrations” in Hell invoked a very compelling image in her mind.

Trying to push these thoughts away, she touched a bullet hanging on her neck.

_ I thought since I’ll never likely penetrate you, I’d commemorate the one time you penetrated me. _

Suddenly a thought struck her.

“Rachel...” She began carefully. “When you called conception a ritual - was it  _ just  _ a metaphor?”

The fallen angel thought for a moment.

“Well, if we’re talking about celestials, metaphors are as real as anything else.” She said. “But for a ritual we’d need all of the components. That includes the angel, the weapon, the blood and another celestial, who used the weapon on said angel in the first place.”

Chloe, still touching her necklace, glanced at Lucifer and then back at Rachel.

“Does a bullet count as a weapon?” She asked.

Lucifer’s face brightened, and he came closer to Chloe, his eyes shifting from the necklace to her face. Rachel looked at the pendant and then at her brother, thoughtfully.

“You shot Lucifer with it, I take it?” She asked neutrally, and when Chloe nodded, Rachel chuckled. “Guys, you have the weirdest relationship ever.  _ Pervs _ .” Then her face became serious. “Yes. It could work. But we still need his blood to complete the ritual.”

“That should be easy.” Chirped Lucifer, rolling up his sleeve. “I am vulnerable around the Detective, so she can take as much of my blood as she wants to.” He winked at Chloe.

Rachel shook her head ruefully.

“No, the blood has to be taken  _ unwillingly _ . Giving it like that won’t work.”

Lucifer pondered at that and then turned sharply and looked at Chloe. “Detective, what about the sample you wanted to test a few years ago? After our good friend Malkie shot me? Do you still have it?”

Chloe shook her head.

“No, Lucifer. I threw it out when I decided to stop investigating you. I’m sorry.”

“What?!” Lucifer looked at her, pure horror in his eyes.

“Wonderful.” Muttered Amenadiel. “Another piece of divinity thrown in the trash.”

“To Hell with the divinity, it was a piece of  _ me _ !” Lucifer was radiating indignation. “Detective, how could you do that?”

Chloe rolled her eyes at her old partner’s antics. “Lucifer...” She began speaking, but was interrupted by Ella.

“Guys, I think I know where to get what you need.” Once she had everyone’s attention, the forensic scientist continued. “Um, the thing is, janitors in the precinct are instructed to pay attention to what they are throwing out. If there’s anything they suspect to be a misplaced evidence - things like  _ tagged blood samples _ , for example - they bring it to my lab.” She cleared her throat. “So when I just started working in LA, there was this weird blood sample that came back with inconclusive results. I placed it in the evidence archive and forgot all about it, until recently I tested a similar sample, taken from the loft right after Pierce’s death.” She looked at Lucifer. “I suppose it was your blood?”

Lucifer nodded, smiling brightly. 

“Miss Lopez, you are a miracle worker!” Ella smiled back at him at that. Lucifer continued. “And where can we get these samples?”

The scientist’s face fell.

“Uh, usually it would be in the evidence archive, but IA and Feds were investigating Pierce, they might have taken it.” She looked at Rachel, who grinned.

“Nope. Actually, the agent who was running the investigation decided to leave this particular piece of evidence at your station.” When Chloe looked at her incredulously, Rachel explained. “It’s a proof of divinity, Decker. A powerful artifact. Humans shouldn’t have it. I figured, it’s safer to keep it locked in one place, than to move it across the country, tempting someone to steal it. I planned to destroy both the blood and feathers once I had access to evidence room, but I completely forgot.” She turned to the forensic scientist. “Excellent job, Ella. Do you think you could get us any of these samples?”

Ella quickly got up to her feet, nodding. “Yep, I’ll just call Jerry from the evidence and tell him I need to run a comparison tests...” She took her phone out and walked out onto the balcony, calling her colleague.

Lucifer turned to Rachel, eyeing her. 

“Dear sister, how did it happen that  _ you  _ were in charge of the Sinnerman’s case?”

Rachel huffed.

“I was after the bastard since the Stone Age. And because he was going all shady, it made sense to work with the human law enforcement.” She grinned, produced her FBI badge and waved it in front of Lucifer. He immediately grabbed it, looking closely.

“Detective, look!” He turned to Chloe, striking what he thought was an intimidating pose and flashing her the badge. “Agent Morningstar, how does it sound?”

Chloe rolled her eyes, but was unable to hold her smile.

“Unless you’ve decided to change your name to ‘Rachel’ it won’t fool anyone.” She said.

“Why?” Asked Lucifer and tapped on the engraved letters  _ Avgerinos _ . “It even says  _ Morningstar _ .” He turned to Rachel and softly smiled at her. “By the way, nice touch, Zee.”

Rachel was suddenly sheepish. She blushed, stood up, yanked her badge from him and returned to her seat. At that moment, an idea struck her and she grinned.

“Actually, brother, as of yesterday, I’m officially working as a detective in this city’s police department.” Lucifer perked up at that, but Rachel’s wasn’t finished. As she spoke further, her grin turned wicked. “Try to guess, who was assigned as my partner?”

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Please tell me it wasn’t detective Douche. Zee, you deserve so much better.”

Rachel looked positively evil now.

“Oh, I’ve  _ got  _ better.” She drawled and then pointed at Chloe. “I’ve got  _ her _ .”

Lucifer twisted in place sharply. The devil looked absolutely scandalized. 

“No.  _ No-o-o _ .” He said dramatically, frowning and looking pleadingly at Chloe, as Rachel started laughing. “ _ Detective _ , please tell me that’s not true! Did you really replace me with… With this  _ brat _ ?!”

Chloe looked accusingly at Rachel, who couldn’t stop laughing, amused at her brother’s reaction. The detective sighed, but before she could answer, Amenadiel started talking.

“Not to interrupt your fun, Raziel, but what makes you think that this ritual you’re concocting will even work?” The elder angel looked at Rachel. “Didn’t you say, that only two celestials or two humans can create a soul? Lucifer is still an angel, but Chloe is a mortal. It wouldn’t work.”

Rachel met his gaze calmly.

“Well, she isn’t just  _ any  _ mortal, right, brother?” She let the question hang in the air.

Chloe frowned, looking between the angels. Amenadiel looked taken aback, and Lucifer wasn’t meeting her stare.

“What does it mean?” She demanded.

Lucifer shifted.

“It might take a while for miss Lopez to make the arrangements.” He spoke quickly. “I believe I should take a shower and change - it would be unbecoming to show up at precinct like this.” Before anyone could stop him, he disappeared in the direction of the bathroom.

Chloe looked at Amenadiel, who was staring after his brother and shaking his head, disapprovingly.

“Amenadiel?” Said the detective. “What. Does. It. Mean?”

The elder angel shot a panicked glance at Rachel, who simply kept staring back at him. Finally, Amenadiel gave up.

“Chloe… Of all the truths you’ve had to face recently, this one might be the most difficult of all.” He paused. Chloe clenched her fists, steadying herself.  _ More difficult, than accepting that I love  _ **_the devil_ ** _?  _ She thought.  _ Well, that’s scary.  _ She pushed her own thoughts away, as Amenadiel started talking again. “Thirty seven years ago your parents were trying to conceive a child, but all was for naught. John Decker prayed for a miracle, and, finally, Heavens answered.” Amenadiel straightened. “My Father sent me to Earth to bless your parents. Nine months later, _ you _ were born.”

Chloe felt the room spinning.

“So I am… What  _ am _ I?” She asked in a weak voice. “What does it all _ mean _ ?”

“It means that there’s enough celestial in you for the ritual to work.” Rachel finally decided to take the conversation into her own hands. She looked at Chloe with sympathy. “Don’t let all of it get to you, Decker. My Dad rarely interferes in this world directly, but when He does, it’s usually for a reason.”

Chloe nodded absently, but then she narrowed her eyes at Rachel.

“You know why He...  _ created _ me, don’t you?” She asked.

“Yes.” Said the fallen angel. “And I could tell you, if you wish. But it won’t change anything.” When Chloe didn’t answer. “Look, whatever you’re thinking right now, remember this - Father is, for lack of a better word, hellbent on giving humanity free will. Your choices in life are your own. Nothing is decided for you.”

As Rachel’s words sunk in, Chloe was distracted by the buzzing of her phone. When she glanced at the screen, she saw Dan calling her.

“I… I need to take this.” She said, moving after Ella toward the balcony. “And… To think.”

As she walked out, Linda got up and tried to follow her, but baby Charlie chose this exact moment to wake up and tell the world about it. As Linda stood torn between the desire to help her friend and need to console her child, Amenadiel walked toward Lucifer’s bedroom.

“I’ll handle Charlie.” He said. “Please, help Chloe, if you can.”

As soon as both of them left, Rachel relaxed into the couch and closed her eyes. While she felt slightly guilty for rattling Chloe’s world again, she knew it was for the best. After being the Keeper of Secrets for millions of years, she knew, that while some things had to stay hidden, most of the secrets only hurt people in the long run...

“Why didn’t you tell him?”

_ Speaking of things that have to stay hidden... _

Rachel’s eyes shot open and she turned her head to see Maze standing over her a few feet away. The fallen angel looked away silently.

“Why didn’t you tell Lucifer  _ I _ broke your wings?” Demanded the demon again.

“I know how to keep secrets, Mazikeen.”

The demon frowned. “That’s not the answer.”

Rachel sighed and looked in the direction Lucifer disappeared earlier. After a moment of hesitation, she decided to speak the truth.

“You’ve seen his reaction to my state, you’ve heard what he wanted to do.” The fallen angel’s gaze shifted back to Maze. “I happen to know that you were his closest, most trusted companion through all this time. His  _ only _ friend, until recently. He might never admit it, but he cares about you deeply.” She shook her head. “I’m not going to take that away from him. Lucifer can be forgiving, but he also can hold a grudge  _ forever _ .” She shot a glance at the ceiling. “If he ever learns the truth, he won’t see you as a friend anymore. Ever.”

Mazikeen swallowed thickly.  _ Damn these emotions.  _ She thought and then said:

“I see…” She then looked down at her feet. “For what it’s worth, recently I’ve learned what it’s like to be stuck in a place you don’t want to be. And…” She took a deep breath. “That is exactly what I did to you. I am sorry.”

Raziel studied her for a moment, surprised at the admission, but then shook her head.

“I do not accept your apology.”

Maze exhaled and hung her head, visibly hurt. “I understand.”

Raziel smiled. “No, you do not.” When Maze looked at her in confusion, she continued: “The demon I fought in Hell would never feel remorse for her actions. She enjoyed bringing pain just for the sake of it. Oh, and she definitely would never ask for forgiveness. You are not that demon anymore.”

Mazikeen narrowed her eyes and pointed her knife at Rachel. “You take that back.”

Rachel laughed.

“Hey, I didn’t say you aren’t still badass!”

Maze raised her chin, satisfied with Rachel’s answer and said:

“Damn right I am!” Silence stretched between them, as Maze gazed in the direction Amenadiel disappeared earlier. Finally, the demon spoke. “You’re weird, you know. Willing to forgive someone who destroyed your life, but holding a grudge against your  _ brother _ .” Mazikeen cocked her head, looking at the fallen angel curiously.

Rachel’s expression darkened.

“There are higher standards for brothers than for complete strangers.” She offered. Maze raised an eyebrow.

“What makes you think he forgot about you?” She suddenly asked.

Rachel was surprised.

“What do you mean? He spent years on Earth and he never even tried to contact...”

“Yeah, yeah, I heard that.” Interrupted Maze. “But why do you think he forgot? There could be some other reason he didn’t come see you.” When Rachel didn’t answer, the demon stepped closer. “Look… I may not know much about all these  _ emotions _ ...” She made a disgusted face at that. “But I do know  _ sin _ . And pain. Do you know what made Amenadiel fall? His  _ pride _ .” Maze paused, looking straight at Rachel. “Now, do you really think he who was the first among you, the strongest, the most righteous, that he would come to you wingless, powerless, _ ashamed _ ?”

Rachel remained silent. Considering her point made, Mazikeen turned away. She was halfway to the bar, when Rachel said:

“First you apologised to me, now you are trying to help me make peace with Amenadiel.” The fallen angel snorted. “And you’re calling  _ me _ weird.”

Mazikeen rolled her eyes, hiding her grin behind a glass of whiskey. As she took a sip, Lucifer emerged from the bathroom. He freshened up and changed into new pristine clear three piece suit.

Walking closer to Rachel, his eyes darted around the room.

“Where is the Detective?” He asked, worry clear in his tone. Rachel nodded in the direction of the balcony.

“Someone called, she went out to answer.”

Lucifer pursed his lips, studying his sister’s face.

“You told her?” He asked levelly.

“That our Father had a hand in her creation - yes. That He sent her on your path - nope.” Answered Rachel. Lucifer’s eyes went wide.

“So He  _ did _ orchestrate our meeting? Bloody...” He didn’t finish the sentence, huffed, shot an angry glance at the ceiling and sat next to Rachel. “I thought that He did, but I didn’t have any proof. But if you know...”

“I also know that if He hadn’t intefered, you two would have met anyway.” Rachel interrupted in a bored tone. At Lucifer’s incredulous look, she elaborated. “Part of Dad’s secret. He did push Chloe in your path, yes, but He didn’t do it  _ for  _ you. Or for her, for that matter. You two have changed many people’s lives for the better. I happen to know that this was Dad’s goal as far as Chloe is concerned.” Rachel hesitated. “By the way, I never knew you two were supposed to develop feelings toward each other. Guess it proves that it wasn’t planned.”

Lucifer’s expression softened, as he glanced in the direction of the balcony.

“I sure hope so.” He muttered. “How is she handling the… truth about her birth?”

Rachel shrugged. 

“As well as you would expect. Doctor Martin is with her right now. Hopefully she’ll help.” The fallen angel bit her lip nervously. “I’ve only known Decker for two days, but she is strong. She’ll figure it out.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes.

“Hopefully it won’t take her another month.” He grumbled, and Rachel sensed a deep worry behind his words. Lucifer, however, just rolled his shoulders, as if shaking something off, and then looked at his sister, as if contemplating something.

“So...” He said, and then hesitated. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

“So?..”

“All this time you’ve been here? On Earth?” Asked Lucifer quietly, glancing away at his hands. “Ever since...”

“Your fall, yes.” Answered Rachel and then corrected herself. “Well,  _ our _ fall, I suppose. I went down as soon as you did.” When she looked up at her brother, she saw a hurt expression on his face. “Lu? What is it?”

Lucifer looked away and spoke slowly.

“It’s not the first time I visited the Earthly plane. You could have found me before.”

Rachel huffed, shifting on the couch and inching closer to him.

“I  _ tried _ . But do you have any idea what a pain it is to predict when and where you’re going to pop up? You always appeared where I couldn’t reach you.” She laughed and bumped his shoulder with her own. “It was somewhat funny, actually. When I was in Carthage, you came to Rome. When I was in France, you came to Britain. When I was in USSR, you came to nazi Germany.”

Lucifer groaned, laughing. “Oh, dear. Don’t remind me. Worst vacation ever - given the amount of humanity’s worst of the worst in one place, it felt like I never left Hell.” He shook his head and looked at Rachel. “I’m sorry. If I knew you were here...”

The fallen angel waved her hand.

“It’s okay. I found ways to entertain myself. Hunting down the first murderer was rather engaging, even if you took all the fun out of it by killing the guy yourself.”

“Right.” Lucifer shifted nervously. “And you are… Okay with that? That I killed a human?”

Rachel grunted. 

“Lu, I’ve been after the asshole for almost two hundred thousand years. Do you have any idea how many atrocities he committed? How many lives he ruined?” She patted Lucifer on the leg. “Dad has reasons for the rule about us destroying humans’ mortal vessels, and Kain was always an exception from this rule. So don’t worry about it. I don’t blame you, and Dad probably doesn’t either. I’m sure you’d know if you crossed His will.”

“I don’t care about His rules or His will.” Spat Lucifer. “It surprises me that you do.”

Rachel shrugged.

“Look, I may not be a fan of Dad’s methods, but you can’t argue with his results.” She moved her hand, indicating their surroundings. “This place He created - Earth, I mean - is simply amazing. Even you can admit it.”

Lucifer gazed in the direction of the balcony longingly.

“I suppose you’re right.” He finally said. “Earth sure has its moments.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, Lucifer’s favourite “moment” on Earth walked inside, flanked by Ella and doctor Linda.

“Okay, so I asked Dan to take care of Trixie for today, and Ella has arranged for us to take the sample.” Said Chloe, not looking at anyone and making Lucifer frown because of that.

“Yep!” Ella chirped, completely oblivious of anything that transpired in her absence. “Jerry says we’re good to take a look at it, except...” The forensic scientist looked uncomfortable for a second. “Well, technically it’s forbidden to take anything out of a precinct without a special permit. What we’re about to do is actually  _ stealing _ , and it’s kinda a  _ crime  _ to do that...”

“Don’t worry, miss Lopez.” Said Lucifer, getting up. “As soon as this is all over, we will replace the sample. I’ll simply pour you another vial of my blood.” He smiled charmingly.

Rachel looked concerned.

“Err, Lu? It’s still a piece of divinity, we shouldn’t…” She trailed off, when Lucifer shot her an annoyed look.

“We will return the sample, and  _ then  _ you can break in and destroy anything you want, Zee.  _ Without incriminating miss Lopez _ .” He said firmly.

Rachel raised her hands in a ‘peace’ motion.

“Okay. Okay, I agree.” She got up as well. “So what’s the plan? I suppose Ella might be able to sneak the sample out of the station, but we all took a day off today. If the lieutenant sees her or us, it might raise questions.”

Chloe glanced at Lucifer for the first time since returning inside.

“Lucifer, you could distract everyone, while we get the sample. Just walk in, draw attention to yourself. Like you usually do.” Chloe’s voice was neutral, but her eyes held the distant look that had Lucifer even more worried.

“Of course, Detective, anything you desire. But before we go...” He spoke quickly, but Chloe still managed to stop him.

“Don’t. I’m fine. Or… Or I will be.” She took a deep breath. Talking to Linda helped her to regain some semblance of normalcy, even if not much. At the very least, it didn’t seem to Chloe that her world was going off its axis again.  _ So what if God himself has ordered my creation? Pfft, my boyfriend is  _ **_the devil_ ** _ , so that’s a normal Tuesday for me.  _ However, she wasn’t quite ready to discuss the truth about her birth, as well as implications of what it all might mean. And she _ definitely _ wasn’t ready to discuss it with Lucifer, not so shortly after getting him back. “Let’s just deal with the demons first.” She finally said.

Ella, who was looking between the two in confusion, leaned toward Linda.

“What did I miss?” She whispered, but Linda only shook her head.

Lucifer let out a small breath. He didn’t want to leave things between him and Chloe unresolved, but right now they had an audience and more pressing issues.

“Very well.” He looked at Maze, who was leaning onto a bar, and at Amenadiel, who’d just stepped out of his bedroom. “I suppose we’ll be back once we’ve acquired everything we need.” Said Lucifer turning and motioning to the elevator with his hand. “Shall we?”

* * *

“Good news, my dear policemen! I have returned to you! I know, I know. Please, try to contain your excitement...”

As soon as Lucifer walked into the precinct and began talking, officers started gathering around him. Once lieutenant Barrows joined the group, wide smile on her face, Lucifer put a hand in his pocket and shot a quick message to the Detective.

_ GO _ .

When Chloe, Rachel and Ella received the message, they took emergency stairs from the garage leading up to the level, where archive and evidence were stored. Ella lead the party. As they entered the evidence room, the forensic scientist greeted the young boy on duty with a hug.

“Hi, Jerry! Did you find the piece of evidence I requested?”

“Hi, Ella. Detectives.” He waved at Chloe and Rachel, smiling. “And yep, found it.” The boy bent over, picked the sample from the drawer of his desk and passed it to Ella. “Here it is. It was attached to Pierce’s case. The weirdest thing though - the label says this piece of evidence is from a few years back, but the blood inside is still liquid. It hadn’t dried out.” Jerry frowned. “You don’t think someone replaced the real sample with a new one, do you?”

Ella started nodding, grasping for the possible explanation as to why she needed the sample in the first place.

“Yes. Yes. That’s  _ exactly _ what I was going to check.” She began backing out of the room, detectives following her. “So maybe don’t mention I took it to anyone until I’m done with it, okay? In case someone is trying to sabotage the investigation.”

Jerry was frowning.

“Um, I thought Pierce’s case was closed. But okay.” He looked at Chloe. “If you’re on it, detective Decker, then it must be really important.”

Chloe smiled at the boy reassuringly, almost out of the door.

“Thank you, Jerry.”

Once they were all out of the room and out of Jerry’s earshot, Ella turned to Rachel sharply.

“Okay,  _ why  _ is Lucifer’s blood still liquid?” She asked in a loud whisper. “Is Jerry right? Did someone steal the real sample? Or… Or what?”

Rachel raised her hand in a calming gesture.

“Ella, relax. Angels are divine beings, as such we don’t have mortal vessels as you do. So our manifestation in this world - our “flesh”, if you will - is not exactly materialistic. It doesn’t always follow your ordinary laws of physics.” She took the sample from Ella and turned to Chloe with a wry smile. “So, Decker. Are you ready to become a soul-daddy to the horde of demons?”

The detective raised an eyebrow.

“Daddy?” She asked.

“Well, sure. You’re the one penetrating Lucifer, and he’s the one losing blood, so it’s safe to say that the roles are reversed for this one.” Drawled the fallen angel, making Ella chuckle. When Chloe glared at the forensic scientist, she covered her mouth, but her eyes kept giving away her amusement.

“By the way, I wanted to ask.” Said Ella, as the group started walking toward the stairs. “This whole ‘unwillingly losing blood’ thing - is it supposed to symbolise losing virginity? Because if so, then Chlo is a few millenia late for that. No offence, Decker.”

Chloe rolled her eyes, Rachel laughed and answered:

“Yeah, well, it’s still a metaphor, so it should work. Besides, if you only could create a new life with the person you lost virginity with, the human race would have died out a long time ago.” As they began descending in the garage, she looked at Chloe. “Come on. Call the future Mother of Demons and let’s get back to Lux.”

* * *

Soon they were all once again gathered in Lucifer’s penthouse.

“Alrighty.” Said Lucifer, his spirits high. “We have the bullet and we have the blood. That should be enough, correct? Zee?” The fallen angel nodded. “Very well. Then I’ll just pop down in Hell, put the bullet onto my throne, spill my blood over it and… What? Make a wish?”

Rachel tensed and glanced at Chloe.

“Not quite...” She took a deep breath. “You’ll need to take Chloe with you.”

Lucifer froze.

“ _ Absolutely. Not. _ ” He said gravelly. “Detective won’t set foot in this wretched place, not now, not ever...”

Rachel shook her head impatiently.

“Lu, were you even listening to me? You need a union of  _ two _ souls to create a new one!”

Lucifer clenched his fists, preparing to answer, but Chloe stepped closer to him and put a hand on his chest.

“Lucifer. It’s fine. I’ll go.”

He looked at her, his eyes wide and pleading.

“Chloe...” He let out a shuddering breath. “Please, don’t even think about it.”

Only a short time ago Lucifer wouldn’t even consider the possibility of Chloe ever ending up in Hell. After all, his Detective was the purest, bravest, gentlest, most righteous of souls he ever met.

But now that he was faced with the possibility of her going down there, he was terrified. He was afraid that Hell will trap Chloe forever - and that prospect, if Lucifer was honest with himself, was the worst punishment for him.

And the devil knew that his fears were not unfounded. He ruled Hell for thousands of years, and, oh, how many times he saw how honest and decent people, who did wrong just once in their lives, couldn’t let go of their guilt, and they ended up tortured for eternity. Or people, like Charlotte, who could still turn their lives around, if only they weren’t cut so shortly. 

No, Hell was never a just system. Nor it was an objective one. Anyone with an overdeveloped conscience could end up here, and Chloe was no exception.

_ Is it what you’re trying to do, Dad? You can’t make me suffer on my own, so you will torture the one I love, while I watch helplessly? _ Thought Lucifer bitterly.

At the same time, Chloe took his hand and squeezed it.

“You’ve heard what Rachel said. I have to go down there for the ritual to work.” After a moment of hesitation, she reached out and cupped his cheek. “And after this is all over, we can figure out… Everything else.”

Maze, who was watching them, let out an expletive.

“Shit, Decker.” She stepped closer to the detective. “Look, once we land, Hell will try and draw you in. As a rule - don’t walk through any of the doors. No matter what you see or hear - be it Lucifer, your parents, Dan or even Trixie -  _ stay on the path _ .”

Lucifer frowned.

“Hold on, Maze.  _ We _ ? You are not going, we need you here to protect Linda and Charlie.”

Mazikeen looked at him defiantly and jabbed her knife in his direction.

“Enough of that crap, Lucifer! I’m tired of you deciding everything for me! First, you wanted to go on a vacation - and I followed you here. You wanted to stay on Earth - you’ve made me cut your wings off and I was stuck here with you. Later, when you’ve got the wings back, I begged you to take me back home, but you refused. But then you’ve suddenly decided to return, and did you ask me want I want?  _ No _ . You left me here, you asshole!” She lifted her chin. “So screw you. I’m going.”

Understanding dawned on Rachel, as she watched the demon.

“You want a soul.” She murmured. “And you won’t get one if you stay here.”

Lucifer heard his sister and his expression softened.

“But Mazikeen.” He almost pleaded. “If you go, you’ll be trapped with the rest of the Lilim. I cannot do that to you.” He shook his head. “I apologize I left you here. I assumed you’d want to stay with Linda and Charlie. But if you go, you lose them forever.”

“And if I don’t I also lose them, just later!” Yelled Maze. Everyone looked at her, shocked. The demon didn’t pay attention to them, instead gazing heatedly into her former king’s eyes. “All these stupid feelings… We get attached to humans, but they will eventually leave. And where they go, we can never follow. Just like the hottie that used to host your Mom.” When she saw understanding on Lucifer’s face, she nodded. “That’s right. You know what I’m talking about. Haven will never accept a soulless demon. But if I get a soul, then, maybe...”

“You’ll be trapped in Hell, Maze.” Amenadiel spoke softly, trying to convince Maze.

“You don’t know that for sure.” Mazikeen lowered her weapon, looking around. “Even if you are right, it’s my only chance. I have to take it.”

“No. Absolutely not.” Lucifer didn’t like how quickly this situation was deteriorating. First he was in danger of losing his beloved Detective, and now his best friend as well. “You are a punisher Maze, you do not deserve to be trapped in Hell. I won’t allow it.”

Maze narrowed her eyes at him.

“Are you sure? That I don’t deserve it?” She paused and then looked in Rachel’s direction. “I was the one who hurt your sister, you know.” When she saw Lucifer freeze, his eyes wide, nostrils flaring, she nodded. “Yes. She came to Hell shortly after you became our king. She was looking for you, and I attacked her. Cut her. Broke her wing and burned it with Hellfire...”

“Enough, Maze.” Said Rachel firmly, carefully watching Lucifer’s reactions.

Her brother was furious.

“Why?” He was seething. “Why did you do this?”

Maze looked away.

“I’m a demon.” She finally said. “We torture people.”

“ _ You are lying _ .” Lucifer tried to step closer, but Chloe stood firmly in his way. “Tell me the tru...”

Suddenly a powerful prayer echoed through the minds of every angel present.

_ Brothers and sisters! To arms! The demons are attacking the Gates! _

Amenadiel sprung to action.

“It’s Remiel.” He said, quickly walking toward the balcony. “We must hurry - every second here could be hours of battle down there.”

Lucifer used the distraction to circle Chloe and grab Mazikeen by the arm.

“Very well, Maze.” He practically hissed. “I’ll grant you your wish.”

And in a flash of wings he and Mazikeen were gone.

Rachel quickly approached Chloe and nudged her in Amenadiel’s direction.

“I’d give you a ride myself, Decker, but I’m a bit out of practice these days, so the landing might be rough.” She spoke quickly, then walked outside, and unfurled her wings. “Hurry up, Amenadiel!” She cried and then disappeared.

Amenadiel wrapped his hands around the detective, pulling her close to his chest.

“Hold on tight, Chloe.” He said.

The detective barely had time to grasp his shoulders, when world exploded with a rainbow of color. Feeling a sense of vertigo, she shut her eyes closed, clutching Amenadiel with all her strength.

Finally, she felt a solid ground under her feet, and the smell of ash and smoke hit her. Chloe opened her eyes.

Around her Hell was breaking loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week - the finale!


	7. Father's Will

The image that greeted Chloe looked like it came out of a fantasy movie.

The detective stood in a narrow valley, framed by low cliffs of grey stone. In front of her was a wall of pure light, which, once her eyesight adjusted a little, turned out to be a line of angels – hundreds of them – who were engaged in a fight. At first it seemed to Chloe that they were being assaulted by a shapeless mass of darkness, but then she began making out individual bodies of demons. She felt nauseous at the sight - the demons were _monstrous_. Half-rotten, deformed, ugly creatures out of nightmares were throwing themselves at angel’s swords and spears. Some tried climbing the walls to get around the line, but there they were shot down by a few winged archers, some of whom were flying over their brethren just behind the frontline, while took positions on the ledges above Chloe’s head. The detective quickly identified Rachel among them – the fallen angel was sniping at demons from the vantage point closest to the line of defence.

A primal roar shook the valley. Chloe searched for its source, and her gaze fell upon Lucifer. The Lord of Hell in all of his angelic glory – wings and all – was in the middle of the battle. Flanked by Remiel and Azrael on one side and Gabriel and Maze on the other, he was tearing through the hordes of demons in an eerie reenaction of the fight at Mayan.

Amenadiel, who stood next Chloe, also noticed Lucifer. He motioned to one of his brethren hovering nearby, and when the young angel with dark long hair landed, he gently pushed Chloe toward him. The young angel was shocked.

“A living mortal? Here?” He mouthed, staring at the detective. “Amenadiel, what...”

“Brother, stay here and protect her at all cost.” The elder angel interrupted his sibling sharply and without waiting for an answer flew toward the frontline. As soon as he landed between Lucifer and Remiel, he joined the fray.

“Ah, there you are!” Yelled Lucifer, his voice carrying over the sounds of battle and screams of demons. “Took you long enough.”

“We need to get you and Chloe to your throne before they overwhelm us!” Said Amenadiel catching an attacking demon by the throat and hurling it into the approaching group.

Gabriel, hearing the exchange, turned in place sharply and glared at the elder angel. That gave one of the attacking demons an opening – it lunged at the blonde angel and would have tackled him to the ground, if Maze didn’t move herself in the line of fire, yanked the demon to the side and slashed his throat with her knife. Gabriel, however, didn’t even notice.

“You’ve brought the mortal _here_?!” He cried angrily. “Have you lost your minds, brothers?!”

“I told you, you won’t like the plan.” Said Rachel, landing next to him and making several precise rapid shots in the direction of another group of demons. “But you have to trust us, Decker is our only hope. We must get her and Lucifer to his seat of power.”

“Can’t you just _fly_ her over there?” Snapped Maze, hacking and slashing incoming foes. No matter how fast they moved – she was faster, no matter how many of them attacked her – she was deft enough to take on all of them. Maze had to admit, she missed this – the unrestrained violence, the pulse of battle, the feeling of satisfaction when your enemy sinks to the ground, defeated...

Remiel, shook her head and answered, while continuing to twirl her spear, poking and cutting the attackers.

“No, you can’t. The demons have a line of shooters of their own. We tried to send our archers flying over them, but they began throwing rocks and spears. You’ll be shot down before you reach the throne.” Remi noticed that she wandered away from the line and took a few steps back, making sure demons don’t surround her. “For you to have a chance of going anywhere, we’ll have to cut a path first.”

“Too late, I’m afraid.” Said Rachel, looking worriedly in the distance. As Lucifer followed her gaze, he felt blood draining from his face.

Everything beyond the line of angels was black. Demons covered every inch of ground, they crawled over the rocks, the cliffs, the bodies of their fallen brethren. They scaled the almost vertical walls that framed the valley. They were _everywhere_.

Ever-fearless Remiel gripped her spear tightly. Despite her never-say-die attitude, she was experienced enough warrior to know when the odds were just too much.

“Brethren! Hold the line! We cannot fail!” She addressed her little army, trying for the confidence she didn’t really feel anymore. She then turned to Lucifer. “There’s no way we can push back against so many. We have to stay and defend the Gates.”

“There is no way we can _hold off_ so many!” Hissed Lucifer, spreading his wings and preparing for the coming onslaught.

“Yeah, you sure pissed your subjects off, Luci.” Said Amenadiel darkly, taking a defensive posture as well. “But Remi’s right, we cannot make a move right now.”

“But it’s our only chance!”

“Are you willing to risk Chloe’s life for that?!” Yelled Amenadiel, and Lucifer gazed back over his shoulder, to see his Detective standing behind their lines. Remembering, what’s at stake, Lucifer turned back to the approaching mass of demons, his eyes aflame once again.

* * *

Chloe’s eyes widened when she saw demons swarming over the landscape. She put a hand on the grip of her gun and glanced at her protector. The angel was pale, his posture rigid, as he looked into the darkness.

“Leave your weapon, mortal, it’s no use against so many.” He suddenly said tightly, his eyes still on the horizon. “Even my brethren won’t hold them off for long. When things turn dire, I’ll bring you back to Earth.”

“No!” Chloe stood in front of the angel. “We can’t leave! The demons - we have to stop them!”

The nameless angel finally looked down at her.

“This battle is already lost, child.” He said empathically. “I don’t know what is your part in all of this, but you still have your life and thus do not belong here. I shall bring you to safety.”

“It _won’t be safe_ on Earth if we leave.” Said Chloe, clenching her fists. “Look, I get it, you angels don’t really care what happens to Earth or us little humans...”

“How dare you!” Detective’s words seemed to anger the angel. “I am Zerachiel, the one whom Father tasks with watching over his creations! Protection of Earth and mortals is my holy mission!” He put his arm on Chloe’s shoulder. “And that is why I must return you there.”

“Dammit, no!” Chloe took a step away from Zerachiel. “Did you even hear me? If I leave and the demons get to the Gates, the Earth is lost! _Humanity_ is lost! The demons will overrun it.” She took a deep breath. “If you really wish to protect… uh… _mortals_ , then help me and Lucifer get to his throne. We can stop this, I promise!”

Zerachiel hesitated and glanced somewhere beyond and above her shoulder. As Chloe followed his gaze, her eyes fell upon the tallest of rocky pillars standing in the middle of Hell, looming over everything.

_Of course the devil’s seat of power would look like Eye of Sauron_. Thought Chloe before turning to stare back at Zerachiel. Finally, he hung his head.

“Very well.” He said, closing his eyes and putting his hands together. “Just give me a moment.”

* * *

The wave of demons hit the line of angels, but didn’t dissipate as before. No matter how ferociously fought the celestials, for each fallen demon, three more took its place. Whenever an angel made a mistake, the demons would throw them to the ground and overwhelm them. The rest of the heavenly warriors would come to their unlucky sibling’s rescue and then send him to the rear to rest and replenish his strength. But these mistakes were becoming more frequent, and time for respite - shorter. Finally, the celestials faltered, and step by step they began losing ground.

“Darn!” Swore Azrael, desperately swinging her sword. “There’s too many! We can’t...”

Before she could finish her sentence, a shining pillar of light tore through the darkness and hit the cliff on their right. Then followed another. And another... As light was flashing and fading, the defenders saw more of their brethren joining the fight.

“Look!” Cried Gabriel, pointing at the vanguard of the newcomers. “It’s Michael! He brought help!”

Behind the lines, Chloe gaped at the unfolding scene. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing: a moment ago she was watching Lucifer and Maze tearing a group of demons off Amenadiel’s back, and now an angel with a sword, looking two drops of water like Lucifer, was leading the newly arrived army.

Next to her Zerachiel breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thank Father they’ve come.” He muttered.

As the angels continued to arrive, it took them less than a minute to cut through the attackers and reach Lucifer’s position. The fresh force of celestials took place of their weary brethren, and Lucifer, Amenadiel, Maze, Remiel, Gabriel and Rachel ended up in the rear. Michael flew from the frontline and landed near them.

“Mikey!” Lucifer greeted his clone with a false cheer. “Fancy seeing you here. Welcome to the party, although I don’t quite remember inviting you here.”

Michael frowned.

“Zerachiel prayed to me and Raphael. He said a horde of demons was about to breach the Gates of Hell and spread to Earth.” He pointed the tip of his sword at Lucifer. “Makes sense that you’d be behind all this, Samael.”

Lucifer narrowed his eyes at the sound of his old name, but before he could answer, Remiel blocked the path between them with her spear.

“You’ve got it wrong, Michael.” Said the young warrior firmly. “Lucifer is helping us drive the demons back.”

Michael seemed surprised at her intervention. He didn’t look convinced, but he lowered his weapon.

“Indeed?” He said incredulously. “Am I to believe that _his_ subjects have decided to leave _his_ kingdom, and _he_ has nothing to do with it?”

“None of it matters right now.” Said Rachel, stepping next to Remiel. “We need to contain the demons first. Lucifer is the only one who can do that, but he needs to get to his throne.”

Michael’s eyes widened at the sight of his long lost sister. Surprise, pain and joy flashed over his features.

“Raziel? Is that you?” He whispered. “I thought you were on Earth...”

Rachel sighed impatiently.

“I _was_ on Earth… Look, Mike I missed you too – even though you’re a colossal jerk for not answering my prayers all these centuries.” Michael looked hurt and he opened his mouth to defend himself, but Rachel raised her hand, stopping him. “But we can postpone this family reunion until after we’ve dealt with the demons.”

Michael nodded hesitantly. “Very well.” He turned to Remiel. “What do you need us to do?”

Remiel motioned in the direction of the battle.

“We must cut through their lines and pin down their shooters, so that Lucifer and a small support group could reach the throne.” She said and started weaving between her siblings, moving closer to the frontline.

As Lucifer turned to follow, Rachel put a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t.” She waited for Michael to leave after Remiel and continued. “Let’s get back to Chloe. We’ll need to get ger moving as soon as they give us a go.”

Lucifer nodded, and then he, Maze, Rachel and Amenadiel moved back to detective’s position, while Rae-Rae and Gabriel rejoined the fight. As soon as Lucifer landed next to Chloe, Zerachiel respectfully stepped back, allowing her to wrap her arms around the devil. If Zerachiel was surprised at the show of affection, he didn’t let it show. He silently nodded to his siblings, and flew up to take a position on one of the ledges.

Holding his dear Detective close, Lucifer leaned forward and whispered to her.

“It’ll be over soon, darling. Be ready.”

Chloe nodded, turning her head to see the unfolding battle.

With their forces tripled in number, angels managed to regain the lost ground and continued to push. Michael had ordered some of the newly arrived angels to make a V-formation, and like this they wedged into the line of attackers. As they pushed further and further, a hailstorm of stones and spears fell upon them, revealing the position of demonic slingers. Celestials continued to advance, while some of their siblings once again took wing, covering them from the air. Soon, the force reached the demonic shooters, who faltered at first and then started fleeing.

_Lu, go. Now._

As soon as Lucifer heard Azrael’s voice is his head, he gripped the Detective tightly and took off. Chloe barely managed to adjust her grip on him, and soon they were flying over the battling angels, then over the horde of demons, then over the barren rocks. A few projectiles from the ground flew in their direction, but Lucifer took some crazy evasive maneuvers that made Chloe’s head spin.

Once the detective managed to collect herself, she carefully looked over her shoulder. They were flying low, moving through the labyrinth of cliffs and pillars of stone. Apparently, Lucifer, instead of making a beeline to his throne, decided to take a longer route. He was trying to conceal their intentions, in case the demons decided to divert their forces from the Gates and attack their little group.

Chloe also noticed Amenadiel, who was carrying Maze, flying a few paces above them, and Rachel, who flew below, placing herself between Lucifer and the demons on the ground, basically creating an angelic shield out of herself. From time to time she’d snipe an occasional demon they passed.

Suddenly Chloe out of the corner of her eye noticed something moving in their direction. Rachel yelled: “ _Lucifer, look out!_ ”. He quickly folded his wings, avoiding the projectile and diving even lower. Before they hit the ground he unfurled wings again, but as soon as he did that, two demons jumped from the nearest cliff onto his back. Rachel managed to shoot one down, but the second grabbed Lucifer and jabbed a knife into the devil’s wing. Lucifer cried out in pain, and for a split second lost his hold on Chloe.

The detective fell to the ground, tumbling over herself from the inertia. Before she stopped, she noticed Lucifer and the rest of their group disappear over the edge of the cliff.

Groaning, Chloe picked herself up. Flexing her limbs, she was relieved to find out that nothing was broken. She needed to move and find Lucifer, fast. As the detective looked around, she froze.

Several demons had climbed off the cliffs and were now slowly approaching her. She counted twelve foes – twelve monstrous human-like creatures that were sneering at her, inching closer and closer.

The detective pulled out her gun, pointed it in the direction of the demons and started backing away slowly. Alas, she didn’t get far, as her back soon hit something solid.

_A wall. Good. At least I don’t have to worry about them attacking from behind._ She thought briefly.

At the same time, one of the demons jumped forward, trying to cover the distance between them and grab her. Chloe pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the creature in the forehead, and the demon sagged to the ground. _Oh, so they die easier when they are not possessing dead people. Good to know._

The rest of the demons shared a look, and Chloe felt fear gripping at her insides. She probably could take them one by one, but if they all decided to attack at once…

Suddenly, dozens of piercing shrieks filled the air, and more demons poured into the light. Chloe couldn’t tell where they came from – they were jumping from above, crawling from under the rocks and out of the cracks in stone. The detective had prepared to say goodbye to her life, when these new demons... had thrown themselves at her attackers. Chloe gaped, as in the matter of seconds the newcomers – the detective couldn’t even tell, how many of them were there – swarmed over and tore eleven demons apart. When it was all over, they stood and turned to her.

As Chloe stared at them, she noticed that they looked a little bit different from the demons she saw earlier. They were smaller, thinner and looked… More human. While they were battered and scarred, she didn’t see any rotten flesh or distorted faces. Although, she had to admit, the look in their eyes as they stared at her was definitely inhuman.

The detective studied their expressions carefully, her gun still in front of her. The demons didn’t move, nor did she see any aggression in their body language. In fact, they looked almost… Curious.

Before Chloe could decide what to do, she heard a muffled, but painfully familiar voice right behind her.

“Detective!”

Chloe froze. Hesitant to take her eyes off the demons for too long she briefly glanced in the direction of the sound. What she previously took for a wall turned out to be a door. Focusing back on the demons in front of her, she began thinking. She definitely saw Lucifer flying in another direction, before he disappeared. Could he have circled back somehow and now wait for her on the other side of this door?

“Detective, please!”

She flinched. Lucifer sounded almost desperate and it tore her apart. Chloe looked back at the door, her gaze lingering there a few seconds longer. The door itself looked familiar. After a few moments, she remembered that she saw similar one back at Lux. Chloe turned back to the demos, who were now frowning and staring at her intently. But they weren’t important. She had to come through and get to Lucifer. But something held her back, nagging at the edge of her mind, something…

“Chloe!..”

That did it. Abandoning all caution, the detective turned around and gripped the handle. She was about to open the door, when she felt several pairs of strong arms pulling her away from the door. As she turned, she saw that it were the demons. The events from the month ago came to mind, when just like now the rebellious monsters were tearing her away from Lucifer…

“Lucifer! No!!!”

A roar shook the air. Demons let go of her, scattering, and Chloe fell to the ground. As she turned, she saw Lucifer landing between her and the group of demons, who immediately fell to their knees and bowed their heads. Amenadiel, Maze and Rachel landed a few seconds later, forming a defensive perimeter around the detective.

Lucifer took a step forward and grabbed the demon closest to him by the throat, lifting him in the air.

“ _Forneus_. How _dare_ you touch her, _Exile_?!” Growled the devil, squeezing the life out of his subject.

Forneus held onto his lord’s hands, supporting his own weight, but didn’t fight back.

“Master… Human… The door...” He croaked, and Lucifer loosened his grip, turning around sharply and looking at Chloe, terror evident in his eyes.

“Detective!” As Maze helped her up, Lucifer put Forneus back on the ground and hurried to her. “Did you try to open any of the doors?”

“I… Yes.” Said Chloe, still shaken from everything that happened. “I heard your voice and tried to… They pulled me away.”

“Living human.” Mumbled Forneus, looking at the detective reproachfully. “Does not belong. No place behind doors.”

“Agreed, Forneus.” Said Lucifer quietly, looking over the bodies of twelve dead demons. “And what happened to them?”

“Rebels. Blah.” Forneus spat on the nearest corpse with gusto. “Wanted to overthrow Master. Leave Hell. Go to human plane. Stupid.”

Chloe took a deep breath.

“Yes, these demons tried to attack me, and… Uh… Forneus and the rest stopped them.”

Forneus was nodding.

“Human take one. We take eleven.” He confirmed.

Lucifer looked at the body closest to them and flashed Chloe a grin.

“Marvelous shot, Detective!” He said. Then his face became serious again. “Anyway, we should get back in the air asap.”

Forneus suddenly looked concerned.

“Flying dangerous. Many rebel slingers. Guarding Master’s throne.” He then jabbed his finger down one of the paths. “Can show safe route. Killed all rebels.” He seemed proud of the last statement.

Chloe looked at Lucifer and Maze. “Could this be a trap?” She asked worriedly. Forneus gaped at her, looking scandalized.

“No trap!” The demon said indignantly. “Exile serve the Master! Master is good to Exile! Would never betray!”

Lucifer sighed.

“Hard to say, Detective.” He answered. “A few months ago I would say no subject of mine would ever betray me, but here we are. Besides, if what Forneus says is true and the rebels have surrounded my throne with slingers, following him might be our only option.” The devil then narrowed his eyes at Forneus. “Lead the way. But keep in mind, Forneus: if you do betray me, I will destroy you, _Exile_. Are we clear?”

Forneus brightened and nodded.

“Of course, Master.” He said, trotting in the direction he pointed before. “This way.”

Most of the demons dispersed the way they came before, but some remained, staying at a distance from the main group. A few climbed the walls and followed them from above, keeping watch and making sure the rebels don’t make a jump on them.

As Forneus led them through narrow passages he kept muttering to himself. Chloe strained to listen.

“Rebels… Stupid shits. Don’t want to stay in Hell. Want to go to Earth. Stupid Earth...” She heard.

“And you don’t wish to leave Hell?” The detective finally asked him, curious. Forneus looked at her wide-eyed and started shaking his head fervently.

“No. No-no. Hell is good. Hell is home.” He paused. “Earth is bad. Full of humans.” Forneus looked Chloe up and down. “Humans come to Hell. Never leave. Blah.” He cringed.

Maze scoffed behind them, earning a glare from Lucifer. Chloe rolled her eyes.

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, humans don’t want to go to Hell either.” She said.

Forneus looked at her incredulously.

“No? Why come? Why stay?” He walked toward one of the doors they passed and demonstratively opened and closed it several times. “Doors open. Are always opened. Nobody leaves. Everyone stays. Everyone demands.” He made a face. “Always demanding. _‘Punish me this’_ , they say. _‘Torture me that,_ ’ they say.” He spat on the ground and continued down the path.

Chloe looked at Lucifer questioningly.

“What is he talking about?”

Lucifer sighed.

“Detective… Do you remember when I told you that humans decide where they end up by themselves? That people’s guilt drags them down to Hell?” Chloe nodded, remembering their conversation after Charlie was abducted. “Well, most of the time they also decide their punishment. Hell-loops consist of their worst moments in life repeated over, and over, and over again.” Lucifer shrugged. “Sometimes it’s not a precise reenaction, but something different, but it’s always decided by human’s guilty consciousness. And demons, well, they help run these loops.”

Forneus nodded.

“Ye-e-es. Yes. Torture. Always torture.” He shuddered. “Exile don’t like torture. Exile don’t like humans who make them torture.” Forneus looked at Lucifer with adoration. “Master understands. Master lets Exile remake loops. Make less torture.”

Chloe was even more at a loss. “Uh… What?”

Lucifer rolled his eyes.

“Forneus is talking about his kin. Exile. They were the last demons Lilith created. Youngest of the Lilim.”

“And weakest.” Muttered Maze, earning a glare from Forneus. Lucifer continued.

“They weren’t happy when Dad started sending humans here. I suppose it ruined their usual routine of roasting in lava pits and chilling in sulphuric streams.” Forneus nodded at that. Lucifer sighed. “They also didn’t like being forced to torture said humans.”

Chloe lifted her eyebrows. “So… You what? Let them go?”

“Well, I wasn’t going to force them to do something they had no desire to do.” Said Lucifer indignantly. “Who do you think I am – my Father?” He cleared his throat. “Anyway, I gave them a whole wing in Hell and let them experiment on the least guilty souls there. Told them that if they helped these souls to forgive themselves, there’d be less humans in Hell.” He shrugged. “Too bad it never worked out.”

Forneus’ face lit with joy at that.

“Oh, Master, but it did!” He croaked happily. “One soul had left! Human. Female. Defence attorney.”

Lucifer stopped dead in his tracks.

“Charlotte Richards?” He breathed out. “She was at your care?”

Forneus nodded enthusiastically.

“Yes! Tortured herself. Lots of guilt. Heavy burden. Family died in the loop. Over. And over. Tried switching faces. Tried switching places. Nothing helped. Then – BAM.” The demon smiled, showing a row of crooked teeth. “Human takes a bullet for her husband. Walks out of the door. Never returns.” He looked at everyone triumphantly. Amenadiel, Maze and Rachel seemed shocked, while Lucifer stood deep in thought.

“Interesting.” He said finally. “I always believed my Mother somehow caused Charlotte to return from Hell, but maybe...” He paused, shook his head, as if pushing these thoughts away and looked around. “Ah! Here we are, I suppose.” He said, recognizing the place and stepping closer to Chloe.

Forneus nodded and pointed his finger at the stone pillar, towering over them.

“Master’s place is up.” He said and, bowing, stepped away. “Exile will return to the Gates. Fight rebels.”

“Yes. Well, thank you.” Said Lucifer, looking at his subjects thoughtfully. After a moment of hesitation he asked. “Say, Forneus… Do you have any regrets? A guilty consciousness, maybe?”

Forneus frowned.

“No, Master. Forneus is a loyal servant. Never betrayed. Never lied. No regrets.”

Lucifer nodded slowly.

“That’s what I thought. You may go now.” With that, Lucifer pulled Chloe closer. This time, he gave her time to adjust and grip his shoulders tightly, before unfurling his wings and ascending. Rachel and Amenadiel followed.

They landed on a platform in front of Lucifer’s throne. Still holding Chloe close, he turned to his sister.

“Well, Zee, here it is. We just place the bullet on the throne, sprinkle it with blood, put our hands on it, say ‘abrakadabra’ and that’s it?”

“Pretty much. But you have to hurry: when we were flying, I thought I saw...” She stopped talking abruptly, raised her bow and shot something behind Lucifer’s back. As he turned, he saw a demon falling off the opposite edge of the platform. “Yep, demons are climbing the wall! Go, finish the damn ritual, we’ll cover you!”

Before Rachel could finish, Maze was already at the edge, slashing another demon across the throat and pushing him off the cliff. In a second, Amenadiel joined her.

Lucifer squeezed the Detective’s hand and pulled her in the direction of the throne. When they stopped in front of it, Chloe took the blood sample out of her pocket and passed it to Lucifer. Then she reached behind her neck and unclasped the chain of the necklace. Holding the bullet in her hand, she turned to Lucifer.

“Go on, Detective.” He hurried her along, and she carefully placed the necklace on the nearest handle of the throne.

Then Lucifer opened the flask and poured its contents over the bullet.

“What now?” Asked Chloe, breathless.

Silently, Lucifer took her hand and placed her palm on top of the bullet, covering it with his own hand.

“Close your eyes.” He said, and when she complied, he did the same and channeled his will through Chloe and out to every corner of Hell.

A shockwave of light and warmth tore from them and spread in every direction. When it reached Mazikeen, the demon gasped and fell to her knees. Before she could topple over, Amenadiel caught her and dragged away from the edge.

The wave kept spreading, until it reached every soulless demon in the darkest depths of Hell. Then it subsided. Silence fell upon them.

Chloe opened her eyes and looked around. When her gaze fell upon Rachel, she asked:

“Is it over?”

The fallen angel walked over to the edge and looked down. Below she saw a mass of demons flowing through the narrow corridors and pouring through the doors - old and new. Soon she heard the clasping of doors and the landscape below was empty and quiet again.

“Yep.” She said. “It’s over.”

Lucifer breathed a sigh of relief. Then he looked at Chloe and at her hand, that was now covered in his blood. He took out a tissue from his chest pocket and gently wiped her clean. Then he took the bullet and did the same with it.

“Well, Detective.” He said, passing the necklace back to her. “It looks like we’re done here. And none too soon, it would seem. Let’s get back to the Gates, check up on my dear little family, and then we can leave this wretched place.”

Chloe looked in the direction of the Gates - it seemed too far away and down from here - and made a face.

“Do we have to _fly_ there?” She asked, clearly unhappy with the prospect. The sense of vertigo and disorientation weren’t high on her list of favorite experiences. Neither was falling down on the ground while flying.

Lucifer chuckled.

“I’m afraid we do, Detective. But don’t worry, I’ll go slowly this time.” He winked at her suggestively, but then his face became serious again. “And… Know this - no matter what, I will never let you go again.”

Her heart soared at that.

* * *

However, before the gang could take off, they were hit with a gust of wind. When it subsided, they saw a crowd of angels standing in front of them.

Rachel took a step back, studying her sibling’s faces. Some, like Remiel, Gabriel and Azrael, looked confused and worried, while others seemed angry. When she looked at Michael, her blood ran cold. The last time Rachel saw this fury on his face was right after Lucifer’s rebellion…

Moving closer to Chloe, Rachel whispered:

“Stay sharp. Could be trouble.” Chloe tensed.

As soon as Michael’s gaze fell upon Lucifer, his eyes narrowed and he briskly closed the distance between them, stopping a few steps away. One of the angels, whom Chloe didn’t recognize, followed him.

_“You.”_ Michael’s voice boomed. Chloe shivered: the image before her was eerie. It seemed like Lucifer was opposing himself, the difference clear only in clothes (Michael wore plain robes, similar to the rest of his kin). “How dare you...”

“Ah, Mikey.” Lucifer spoke nonchalantly, while watching Michael’s every move. Mazikeen and Amenadiel, sensing the tension, also move closer, flanking him. Out of the corner of her eye, Chloe noticed, as Rachel placed a hand on her quiver. “The demons won’t threaten Father’s little project anymore. You can go now.”

Michael was gripping his sword so tightly, that blood drained from his hand.

“How _dare_ you commit this… this _sacrilege_!” He cried. “How dare you bestow souls on these monsters...”

“Michael, the demons had to be contained.” Rachel tried to reason with her brother. “We did what was necessary.”

When Michael’s gaze fell upon her, she regretted opening her mouth.

“ _Raziel_. Of course, it was your idea. Our Father had entrusted you with the holiest of secrets. And you have _corrupted_ it, used it against him.”

“Enough, Michael.” Interrupted Amenadiel. “Rein in your anger, and you will see clearly - _we had no other option_.”

Michael shook his head, disappointment showing in his expression.

“All I see, Amenadiel, is three fallen angels, whose actions led to this disaster.” He spoke sadly. You’ve disobeyed Father’s orders. Intermingled with humanity. Consorted with demons.” When speaking the latter, he looked somewhere beyond their backs. When Chloe turned, she saw Forneus and other demons of Exile climb onto the platform. The detective was surprised to see them, but Michael was still talking, and she returned her attention to him. “You, Amenadiel, have gone as far as to _sire a human child_.” Michael took a deep breath. “I can no longer stand by, while you continue wrecking havoc over everything Father had built.”

One angel, whom Chloe recognized as Zerachiel, flew away from the rest and landed next to Michael.

“Brother, wait!” Said the younger angel placing a hand on Michael’s sword arm. “Whatever you’re planning to do, there is _a living mortal_ present. I cannot let any harm come to her.”

Michael looked at Chloe, and the detective felt Lucifer tense next to her.

“Ah, yes. The human, whose essence was used in this ritual.” Said the warrior angel, frowning. “Tell, me, child. How did my fallen brethren trick you into doing this?”

Chloe clenched her fists, grounding herself.

“Nobody tricked me into anything.” She said firmly. “I know who Lucifer is.” She paused. “I probably know him better than any of you.” Lucifer smiled at that, but Chloe’s gaze was fixed on Michael. She had to admit, the more he spoke the less he reminded her of her beloved devil. “And I knew what we were going to do. I’m here _of my own free will._ ”

Michael’s face darkened.

“Then you’ve doomed yourself, mortal.” He spoke, but when he tried to move his hand, Zerachiel’s grip on him tightened.

“You cannot harm her, Michael.” He repeated. “You know Father’s laws. Her life is still her own.”

Michael shrugged.

“And I am not going to take it.” He said. “But I am not going to return her to Earth either. She _chose_ to come to Hell. Thus she _stays_ in Hell.”

Chloe heard Lucifer growl next to her, while Zerachiel released his brother’s hand and took a few steps back, shaking his head.

“I cannot allow this. My duty is to protect the living.” He turned to Chloe, looking pleadingly at her. “Please, child. Let me bring you home.”

Chloe shook her head. “No. I’m staying.”

Zerachiel let out a breath and stood next to her, facing Michael.

“Then you force me to fight my brethren.” He spoke quietly. Lucifer glanced at him, frowning.

“Why are you even listening to her, Zera?” Asked the devil impatiently, while Chloe glared at him. “Just bring her to safety! Up-up and away!”

“I can’t, unless she allows to.” Answered Zerachiel through his teeth. “Free will, remember?”

While they were bickering, tall angel, who was standing next to Michael with judgemental but calm expression on his face, leaned closer to his brother and asked him:

“Are you sure you want to do this, Michael?” He said. “We don’t know if this is Father’s will.”

“And what _does_ Michel want to do, Raphael?” Asked Gabriel, approaching the pair of angels with Azrael and Remiel behind him.

Michael looked his younger siblings up and down before answering.

“We will place Lucifer, Amenadiel and Raziel in our Mother’s old cell. They won’t be able to do any more damage from there.” He narrowed his eyes. “And don’t think I forgot about the part you three played in all this. But your punishment will have to wait until we return to the Silver City.”

Three angels were shocked.

“Michael, you must reconsider!” Pleaded Remiel. “Raphael is right - Father never ordered you to do this! You yourself recounted our siblings’ faults - but all of those came to be because they _assumed_ they knew what Father’s will was! Even Uriel though he knew - and look where that got him! Please, don’t make the same mistake they did.”

Alas, Michael was unmoved.

“Remember your duty.” He spoke, before turning away from them.

Remiel took a few steps back, until she stood in line with Lucifer. Gabriel and Azrael followed her example.

“I will remember my duty to _my family_.” Said Remiel, looking at Lucifer. “As I should have done a long time ago.”

Lucifer’s face softened, and he nodded to his sister, accepting her words. Several more angels flew from their place at the edge of the platform and took position, facing Michael. Chloe looked around to see their force. Between defected angels and newly arrived demons, there still weren’t nearly enough of them to stand against the might of the Heavenly Host. But at least they could put up a fight.

“So be it.” Said Michael, setting his jaw and pointing the tip of his sword it Lucifer. “Samael! For your sins! For your disregard of our Father’s rules! And above all - for you bestowing the holiest of gifts upon the undeserving demons, I...”

Suddenly a golden light tore through dark skies of Hell, blinding everyone. Chloe covered her eyes with her hand, unable to bear the intensity, but even that didn’t really help. Then, as if taking pity on her, it eased, and the detective felt warmth spreading through her body. Finally, a booming voice echoed through the air.

_“LET IT BE.”_

As the last of the sound faded, the light slowly dimmed and disappeared. Everyone opened their eyes, blinking. Chloe turned to Lucifer, and saw his staring at the sky with a bewildered expression on his face.

“Lucifer?” She said, stepping closer to him and touching his arm. “What was that?”

He stared at her, still looking confused.

“That… Was my Dad.” He finally spoke, and Chloe’s eyes widened.

In front of them, Raphael placed a hand on Michael’s shoulder. “It’s over, brother. Put down your sword.”

Michael’s puzzled expression mirrored Lucifer’s, as he stared upward. But eventually he hung his head and sheathed his sword.

“By your will, Father.” He whispered.

But it seemed surprises weren’t quite over. As soon as the tension of the moment passed, the ground beneath them began to shake.

“Master! Look!” Forneus pointed his finger at Lucifer’s throne.

Everyone turned to see it changing. From the ground rose another rock, and soon in front of the gaping crowd stood a double throne - a single wide seat with two backs - one a little bit higher than the other.

Lucifer bristled and looked again at the skies.

“Oh no! No-no-no!” He yelled. “She is not staying here! She is not returning here! Do you hear me, Dad? Do you hear me?!”

Chloe looked at him in confusion.

“What does it all mean?”

The answer came from Forneus.

“Hell changes to accomodate Queen.” He growled approvingly. When Chloe seemed even more confused, he elaborated. “Mistress and Master united their souls. Created new ones. Mistress is the Queen now.” Chloe’s eyes were wide as saucers. She heard as Rachel behind her began laughing hysterically, when Forneus inched closer and asked in conspiratorial voice. “Forneus must ask. Is Mistress an angel?” When Chloe shook her head, speechless, the demon raised his eyebrows. “A human?”

“She’s a miracle, Forneus.” Rachel answered for Chloe, stifling a laugh. This seemed to satisfy the demon, and he bowed to the detective respectfully.

“Good, good. Rebels also received souls. Are trapped behind doors now.” He puffed his chest proudly. “Exile are not trapped. Exile have no regrets. Exile are loyal to Master and Mistress.”

“Um, okay.” Chloe, tried not to think about the fact that they have just created billions of souls just to have them tortured for eternity, glanced at Lucifer, who was still yelling at the skies. Alas, it seemed he wasn’t going to get an answer. The detective sighed, returning her attention to Forneus. “What are… Exile going to do now?”

“Maintain Hell.” Answered the demon readily. “Lots of repair to do after rebellion.” He suddenly made face. “No more angry demons to torture souls… Will Exile have to torture?”

Chloe’s eyes widened.

“No! No torture!” She said quickly. Forneus seemed relieved. “Just… Keep doing whatever you did before. Trying to get humans out of Hell.”

Forneus looked so happy, it seemed he was going to explode. He started bowing rapidly, backing away from her. “Thank you! Thank you, Mistress! Will go! Will try! Will make humans leave Hell forever!” With that he and the rest of the demons swiftly climbed down and disappeared from sight.

Rachel nudged her her partner with an elbow.

“Getting used to authority, Decker?” She teased. “Bossing demons around.”

Chloe blushed, looking around and seeing every single angel staring at her - some with fear, some with confusion, and some with interest.

Azrael shook her head.

“Dude, this is too weird even by our standards.” She managed to say, prompting another fit out laughter from Rachel. Chloe rolled her eyes, sighed and walked to Lucifer, deciding to put a stop to his tantrum.

“Lucifer.” She said, pulling at his arm and turning his to face her. “I don’t think he is going to answer.”

“But Detective!..” Whined the devil. She just shook her head.

“Lucifer, please. We are done here. For today at least.” She glanced at the double throne for a second, feeling uneasy at the implication of what it all meant. “Please, let’s go home.”

At that, angels around her started moving. Michael perked up.

“Yes, I believe we should also return to Heaven.” He said. After a second of hesitation, he looked at Rachel. “Raziel… It occurs to me that Father never officially forbade you to enter the SIlver City. Will you come home with us?”

Rachel’s face brightened.

“Sure. I will. I’ll just need to make a stop on Earth for a few seconds.” She looked around, as if looking for someone and frowned. “Uh… Guys? Did anyone see Mazikeen?”

* * *

Maze stood in front of the door, unmoving. It looked like the door to the house she shared with Chloe and Trixie, before moving out. The demon knew that it wasn’t, though.

She also knew that she shouldn’t follow any voices, when she first heard them. She knew none of them were real, that it was a trick, Hell’s way to lure her to her doom. But after Forneus announced that Chloe was the new Queen of Hell and everyone’s attention turned to her, Maze had heard Trixie’s voice. And then Dan’s. Then Lucifer’s. She knew it was a trap, but she still went straight into it.

After all, didn’t she deserve it?

So now she stood before her door, wondering what awaited inside. She had quite a few regrets. She betrayed Lucifer. Pushed Dan to do things that would surely lead him to Hell. She hurt _Trixie_ \- the purest soul, her friend, who loved her despite her many faults.

And, sure, Lucifer forgave her. Trixie forgave her. Dan was never mad at her in the first place.

But Maze had never forgiven herself.

Mazikeen nodded to herself and reached for the handle…

Which she never managed to pull, because a powerful force grabbed her across her midsection and pulled her away and up, and after a hectic several seconds, during which Mazikeen couldn’t tell where was up and where was down, she and her captor (savior?) passed through the barrier between worlds, hit the glass wall on Lucifer’s balcony and tumbled to the floor, the shattered pieces scattering around.

Two shrieks that, as it turned out, belonged to startled Linda and Ella, pierced the air. Maze groaned and lifted herself from the floor, turning to see who pulled her from Hell. He gaze fell upon Rachel, who sat up and inspected her wings critically.

“Well, at least they didn’t break this time.” She said thoughtfully. “But I definitely need to work on my landing skills.”

“No shit.” Rasped Mazikeed, trying to get up. Linda hurried to her side, helping her. At the same moment, Lucifer, Chloe and Amenadiel appeared on the balcony.

“Maze!” Lucifer rushed to the demon, stopping next to her and looking her over.

“I found her standing in front of a door.” Said Rachel, getting to her feet. “Barely managed to get her away from it.”

Lucifer looked at his friend wide-eyed. “What in Dad’s name were you thinking, Mazikeen?” He demanded.

She hung her head.

“Well, that’s what you wanted, right?” She said defiantly, looking at her feet. “When we went down there. You wanted me to be punished for hurting your sister.”

Lucifer sighed, rolling his eyes. “Maze...” When she didn’t look up, he took her chin gently and lifted her face so that she looked at him. “I can’t begin to understand why you attacked Raziel all those centuries ago.” Mazikeen’s lips trembled, but Lucifer was still speaking. “But Zee had forgiven you. And so can I. And I would never… Do you hear me? Never wish for you to be stuck in Hell.”

Mazikeen’s throat tightened and she silently swore, cursing emotions. Not trusting her voice, she nodded. Lucifer smiled and let her go. However, before he could turn away, she blurted out:

“I thought I was doing it for you!” He looked at her, surprised and confused, and Maze continued. “Fighting Raziel, I mean... When you fell, you were so mad at your family for casting you aside… So when Raziel came, I thought you would want me to… To...” She swallowed. “But then you told me how sad you were, that none of your siblings ever came to visit. So I hid what I did… I… I...” She closed her eyes and clenched her fists. She had to say it, no matter how _difficult_ talking was to her. “I am sorry, Lucifer.”

Several tears rolled off her cheeks. Maze swore and tried to wipe them away, when Lucifer pulled her into a hug. Ella cheered behind them.

“I knew he was a hugger!” Proclaimed the forensic scientist. Lucifer glared at her, but then looked down at Maze.

“Try not to wet my shirt too much, will you, Mazie?” He drawled teasingly. Instead of answering, she hit his chest with her fist.

“It’s your own damn fault.” She mumbled into his chest. “You gave me a soul, now all those emotions are pouring out.”

Linda looked between them all, until her gaze stopped on Chloe.

“So it worked?” She asked hopefully. The detective smiled.

“Yeah. It worked. Charlie is safe.”

Linda didn’t even bother hiding her relief, as she sagged onto the ottoman.

“Oh, thank G...” The doctor stopped herself and then continued. “I mean, thank _the devil_.”

“And thank Queen Chloe, Mistress of demons and ruler of Hell.” Added Rachel, smiling wryly.

“U-huh… Wait, what?” Linda looked wide-eyed at the detective, who rolled her eyes.

“It’s a long story.” She finally answered.

* * *

An hour later everyone went their ways. Rachel left to the Silver City, to get properly reunited with her family. Amenadiel followed her, telling Linda that he had to make things right with his sister, and that he’d be back in the morning. Linda took Charlie home, insisting Ella come with them - the doctor wanted to make sure that today’s excitement didn’t break her young friend’s mind. Besides, the forensic scientist had many questions, and Linda was confident she could answer at least some of them. And those that she couldn’t, would be answered by Maze, who, after a while, followed them home.

Finally, Chloe and Lucifer were left alone.

The devil looked around the penthouse and found his Detective standing on the balcony, leaning on the railing and looking at the cityscape. Stepping over the broken glass, Lucifer approached her, stopping very close so they bodies almost - but not quite - touched.

“I uh, called the cleaning crew.” He said, trying to avoid _the talk_ for a little longer. “They’ll be here to replace the glass shortly.”

When Chloe only hummed noncommittally, he hesitated.

“Detective, after everything that happened today… Are you alright?”

Instead of answering, she leaned back, pressing her back into his chest. Slightly relieved and very much bewildered, Lucifer wrapped his arms around her, pulling her even closer.

“No, I’m not alright.” Finally said Chloe quietly. “But I don’t want to deal with it alone right now.”

Lucifer held her tighter.

“You don’t have to.” Words rushed out of his mouth. “And, Detective, you don’t have to worry about this Queen of Hell business either, as I intend to make sure you never set foot in this place again. Whatever my Dad wants with you, I can tell him where to shove it...”

Chloe sighed.

“That’s the thing with your Dad, Lucifer. We don’t know if what happened was His doing, or if it was simply a consequence of our actions. And from what I’ve seen today, nobody really knows His intentions, not even your siblings.” She paused, looking up at the sky, and then continued. “That was the reason I never really believed in God before. As soon as you enter the concept of an omnipotent and omniscient being into the world, everything becomes blurred. If everything is predetermined and a part of His plan, then how can humans have free will? If there’s no free will, then how can we hold anyone responsible for their actions? And if we cannot hold anyone responsible for their actions, then the entire justice system is meaningless, and so is everything we do here.” She took a deep breath. “But there is one thing I know for sure.”

“What is it?”

“If it was His will that had put you into my life, and then brought you back to me… Then I’m okay with that.”

Lucifer was speechless. While he was debating if he should tell his Detective, just how close to the truth she was and how literally his Dad had brought them together, Chloe twisted in his arms, facing him, and kissed him softly. After a moment, Lucifer kissed her back.

When they pulled apart, Lucifer looked into Chloe’s eyes with a question.

“Chloe…” He rasped. “Are you sure you still want this? With me?”

She nodded.

“Yeah. Yes, I do. But...” She hesitated, making him frown. “Can we at least try and do this the _normal_ way? No demons, no celestial rituals, no crazy priests, no Heaven and Hell, just… two people, dating, building a relationship.” She bit her lip, looking at him expectantly.

Lucifer laughed.

“Oh, if you wanted _normal_ , darling, than you’re with the wrong devil.” He drawled and then added more sofly. “But we can try. How about starting right now?” When Chloe raised her eyebrows in question, he said. “Would you like to have dinner with me, Detective?”

Her stomach grumbled, answering for her, and they both laughed.

“I would love to.” She answered. “But could we stay in?”

Lucifer nodded readily and pulled away from her.

“I’ll order takeout.” And he disappeared into the penthouse.

Before following him, Chloe once again looked at the sky.

“ _Thank you_.” She mouthed, smiling, then turned and walked inside.

* * *

They stayed together, until it was time to pick up Trixie from Dan’s. Driving away from Lux, Chloe was battling irrational fear, that she was going to wake up tomorrow, only to find Lucifer gone again.

As she was entering the precinct the next morning, she was telling herself, that absence of Lucifer wasn’t a bad sign - after all, he never showed up on time. So she could barely handle the relief that washed over her, when she saw him leaning against her desk, chatting with some unis.

He smiled brightly, when he saw her, but before they could greet each other, they heard the lieutenant.

“Decker, Morningstar! My office.”

When Lucifer and Chloe entered Barrows’ office and seated themselves in front of her desk, the detective noticed that, in contrast to her previous conversation with the lieutenant, this time Barrows was smiling.

“Mister Morningstar.” spoke Barrows. “Let me begin with how glad we all are, that you have decided to return to us.”

“Oh, Sarah, please, stop.” Answered Lucifer playfully, putting on his most charming expression. “The pleasure is all mine.”

Chloe had to duck her head to hide her smile. Apparently, the lieutenant, as many women before her, couldn’t resist Lucifer’s devilish charms. Barrows’ smile widened and she played with her hair, before turning her attention to Chloe.

“Detective Decker, I suppose we have to resolve the situation with your partner once again.”

The detective’s eyes widened at that.

“Oh… Lieutenant, detective Avgerinos, she...”

“Is late!” Announced Rachel, entering the lieutenant’s office and stopping behind Lucifer’s seat. She smiled at everyone. “Good morning, detectives. Good morning, lieutenant, and apologies for my tardiness. It won’t happen again.”

“Very well, glad you could join us, detective Avgerinos. Please, meet mister Morningstar. He is our consultant.”

“Actually, we’ve met...” Began Lucifer, but Rachel interrupted him right after ‘actually’, grabbing his hand and shaking it violently.

“Honored to meet you, mister Morningstar. I’ve heard a great many things about you!” Said Rachel cheerfully, winking at her brother. “I assume you’re here to take my partner away from me?”

“ _Your_ partner?” Asked Lucifer indignantly. Lieutenant Barrows looked uncomfortable.

“Detective Avgerinos, I understand that this situation is less than perfect.” Began the lieutenant carefully. “You’ve just joined our force, closed a difficult case, and replacing your partner after three days of work is plain madness, but...”

Rachel raised her hand, calmly.

“But nothing, lieutenant. I understand. Mister Morningstar and detective Decker had been working together for years, I’d be doing this department a disservice by separating them.”

Barrows sighed, somewhat relieved, and leaned back in her chair.

“While I appreciate this, unfortunately, it only solves half of the problem. With Decker unavailable, I have no one to pair you with.”

Rachel shrugged.

“I’ve worked alone before, but if you must, then last I checked Daniel Espinoza didn’t have a partner either.” Chloe and Lucifer gaped at her, while Barrows frowned.

“Detective Avgerinos, Espinoza is not the kind of man I’d trust to watch my back. He had been involved in some shady dealings a few years back. Stole evidence. Even shot a cop, although we couldn’t prove his guilt.”

Chloe tried to defend Dan, but Rachel motioned for her to stop.

“I’ve heard, lieutenant. I’ve also heard that he was doing an exemplary work for the past couple of years. I don’t say you reinstate him right away, no. But maybe he deserves a second chance?”

Barrows held Rachel’s gaze for a few long moments and finally nodded reluctantly. Seeing this, Lucifer stood up, tuned to his sister, took her hand and gave it a firm shake.

“My condolences, detective Morn… Avgerinos.”

* * *

As soon as they left the lieutenant’s office, Chloe embraced Rachel.

“Whoa!” Laughed the angel, patting her ex-partner on the back. “Not that I mind, but what is that for?”

“I never thanked you yesterday.” Said Decker, releasing her. “For getting Lucifer back, and for helping to deal with the demons.” The detective shook her head. “When you left, I thought it was for good.”

Lucifer, standing next to them, looked at Rachel with curiosity.

“Yes, Zee, darling, I thought you’d be chilling in the Silver City by now.” He frowned. “Father did let you in, right?”

“Yeah, yeah. I was there.” Rachel waved her hand. “Had a heartfelt reconnection with the rest of our siblings. Well… Most of them, anyway.”

“Why did you come back then?” Inquired Chloe. Rachel shrugged.

“Well, Earth had been my home for centuries now. I couldn’t just… leave. Besides, I felt like I can do more good here than sitting on a cloud and playing a harp.” She winked at Chloe.

“You couldn’t play a harp if your life depended on it, dear sister.” Said Lucifer, before casting a glance in the direction of the stairs, where Dan’s desk was. “And how does working with Daniel fit into this ‘doing more good’ scenario?”

Rachel groaned. “Ah, that’s… Well, after I told Amenadiel that I was staying on Earth, he introduced me to a soul in Haven. She asked me to look after Espinoza, make sure he makes his way to Heaven.” She shook her head bewildered. “Honestly, I can’t even tell you how she talked me into it.”

Lucifer laughed. “That’s our Charlotte. She always had a silver tongue.” He said.

Rachel sighed and turned, looking for her new partner. “Yeah, well, I suppose I should break the news to him.” Lucifer and Chloe followed her as she strode toward Daniel’s desk. “Douchinoza!”

Dan lifted his head, glaring at her and at Lucifer.

“Is it going to become a thing now?” He asked angrily.

“It never stopped being a thing, Daniel.” Said Lucifer sweetly. Dan bristled.

“And to think I was actually glad to see you yesterday, man.” He said. Rachel chuckled.

“Well, you’re about to become even happier, then.” She placed the lieutenant’s order on the desk in front of him. “Since Lucifer is back working with Chloe, the lieutenant made _you_ my partner.”

“No way.” Dan grabbed the piece of paper, read it and slammed it back on the table. “I’m going to refuse!”

Rachel shrugged. “Be my guest. Refuse, and keep running errands for other detectives until your retirement. Or shove you douche-self somewhere dark and deep, work with me and do some real detective work. The choice is yours.”

Daniel chewed his lip, looking between her, Lucifer and Chloe.

“Am I going to be reinstated?” He asked hopefully.

“Not right away. You are on probation. I decide the length of it and whether you’ve passed or not.”

Dan frowned. “You’re going to make my life a living hell, aren’t you?” He asked suspiciously. Rachel set her jaw at that.

“I’m going to make sure you deserve something better than Hell, Daniel.” She said firmly.

Dan held her gaze for a few seconds, then looked away.

“Okay.” He said finally. “It’s worth a shot.”

Chloe let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. For the past months she saw Daniel spiraling down a darker path, but she didn’t know how to help him. Now she was hoping that a guidance from a formerly fallen angel was just what he needed to get his life back on track.

Before she and Lucifer could return to her workplace, she saw forensics team rushing past her. Ella was trailing behind them, and she stopped next to her friends.

“Lucifer, Chloe, lieutenant says there’s a new body. Come on!” And she hurried to catch up with the rest.

Chloe looked at Lucifer, seeing a spark in his eyes.

“Are you ready?” She asked him.

“Always.” He motioned toward the exit. “Right behind you, Detective.”

As they strode toward a new case, Chloe fet a smile tugging at her lips. Her beloved devil was at her side, and for once everything was as it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, here we are)) The chapter had ended up being about double the usual size, but I've decided not to split it in two.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who stuck until the end of the journey!) I hope you enjoyed it)


End file.
